Fire Emblem: Knights and Shepherds
by Tammazzu
Summary: Called in a distant world, our heroes have to change a terrible fate that threatens to destroy everything. On their journey they will encounter new enemies but also new allies, will they be able to change the fate of the world?
1. Chapter 1- The arrival

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to my new story! Before starting I want to clarify a pair of things. First, I don't know if I'll publish this story very often the reason for that is that I'm writing this while having a fever and while I have no access to my notes and other stuff for my other stories from my phone. Second, for those who are familiar with my other stories, I've written several chapters for each of them (Though for the Harry Potter crossover it will take a while since I'm re-reading the books) and I'll publish new chapter in the future. Now, I hope you'll like this story and you'll enjoy yourself while reading it.

**Ylisse...**

Naga watched with an expression full of grief the end of mankind... the fifth gem of the Fire Emblem was lost...and yet hope for a better future still lingers, the children of the heroes have departed in the past in order to avoid this grim ending...

"That's all I can do for you..." Naga muttered before an idea crossed her mind...The Divine Dragon turned away her gaze from the destruction and looked into a distant world and there she found what she was looking for

"One last divine act" Naga said as she gathered her powers and broke through the boundaries between the worlds...and then she finally summoned them...the Heroes of the other world...a world that remembers them as fairytales or legends...

The beings looked at Naga's figure with surprised looks and confused as well...

"Heroes of a distant land, my name is Naga the Divine Dragon" Naga said "I have brought you here from many realities and different eras to ask for your help..." she said as behind her appeared the wasteland of Ylisse and the Fell Dragon Grima "this...is what remains of the world that is my home...and that is Grima, the dragon who killed humanity...what I ask you is to prevent all of this" she said before closing "I cannot force you and the only thing I can offer as a reward is a new life, nothing more nothing less" Naga said knowing that, after all, all these Heroes already lived, fought their battles and that this was not their war neither their world, maybe all they wanted was the rest in peace...and yet, Naga was surprised when all of them remained unmoving instead of return to their eternal sleep

"You have my thanks...I'll send all of you before all of this happen...may you all have a safe journey" she said as a portal opened behind the heroes, slowly each of them went through until one of them remained

"King Arthur Pendragon" Naga called as the blonde young man looked at her "Your true identity must remain a secret until the very end" she said as Arthur gave her a nod and went through the portal. Naga turned around her gaze looking at the wasteland "This is all I can do Little Exalt, may this help aid you in your quest" she whispered

**Ten years before the return of Grima, somewhere in Ylisse **

The portal opened by Naga appeared in the middle of field of flowers, after a few seconds, the heroes sent by the divine dragon walked out of it. They stared at each other for a few moments

"It is good to see again familiar faces and it's always pleasant to know new people" Arthur said with a gentle smile before putting his hand on his heart "I'm Arthur Pendragon" he said "May I know your names?"

The first to reply was a woman wearing a red uniform, a black skirt and white boots and gloves "Florence Nightingale, leave all injuries to me" she said with a deadly serious tone

The second one was also a woman, her figure was tall and curvaceous, she was cladded in silver and blue armor, , a cloak, and was keeping under her arm a helmet carved to resemble a lion's face with mane. She had golden hair tied into a bun and emerald eyes, in her right hand there was a spear "My name is Artoria Pendragon" she stated with a calm tone

"so that's what Naga meant when she said she called us from different realities..." Arthur muttered to himself "It's a pleasure to meet you Artoria" he said "I believe you know the others" he said gesturing behind him

Artoria smiled as she looked at the knights who stood behind Arthur "Of course...Bedivere, Agravain, Gawain, Tristan, Lancelot, Galahad...Mordred...and..." Artoria stopped herself when she looked at the woman standing next to Mordred...she had the same clothes as Merlin, the same hair and the same expression as him

The woman giggled "Yes, I am Merlin" she said blinking a few times "Wow! Our voice is almost identical!"

"I see" Artoria said with a small smile "I should have expected some changes"

"Hey there's also me!" a voice said from behind the knights, everyone turned in the direction of the voice only to see a white-haired girl with green-ish eyes. She was wearing a black vest, black panties and black stockings. Both her arms were bandaged but only her left hand wore a glove. She also wore pink shoes. "I'm Jack and I'm an assassin!" she said as showed a pair of daggers

"Well...nice to meet you Jack" Arthur said scratching the back of his head

After the introductions were done, the heroes started to analyze their surrounding

"My King" Agravain called Arthur who immediately turned in his direction

"Agravain, I'm no longer a king and we are no longer in Britain, and calling me here will attract only unwanted attention, so please call me Arthur" He replied as Agravain shook his head

"That is not something I can do" The knight replied shaking his head

"I see, then how about you use 'milord' to address me?" Arthur proposed as he got a nod from Agravain "so what you wanted to speak with me?"

"There is a road near the field milord, maybe if we follow it we'll find a village or perhaps some signs of civilization" The knight proposed getting a nod from the blonde man.

Arthur put his hand on his chin as Agravain left him to tell the others the course of action, the situations was kinda problematic...one thing was Artoria but Lancelot and Mordred...oh boy, that's a more troubling situation. A situation that needed to be addressed immediately before it gets out of hand. Arthur turned around to face his comrades

"Lancelot, Mordred, come here" he shouted as the two knights approached him, Mordred at first seemed reluctant but , after cursing under her breath, she obliged. Lancelot, on the other hand, had a saddened expression as he walked to his king.

"I'll say this one time" Arthur said serious "What both of you have done cannot be forgotten but...the situation has brought us together again, this is why I've decided to forgive you"

"But my king what I have done is-" Lancelot tried to say

"But that doesn't mean that everyone will do the same thing" Arthur said "You have once again my trust...but you'll have to deserve it and also earn the trust of those who you have betrayed" he added as he saw how Gawain was looking at Lancelot

Mordred seemed taken by surprise by Arthur sudden announcement but her face quickly turned grim

"Mordred, my son" Arthur said as Mordred's eyes shot wide open along with everyone's eyes "After our battle, I understood that all of that, could have been avoided if it wasn't for my behavior in your regards. This world, is giving us another chance and so I'm not going to make the same mistakes again. I can't offer you much anymore but the recognition as my son"

Mordred gritted her teeth, not in anger perhaps it was in relief "That's...all I ever wanted...father" she said "I...will not make you regret this..."

Arthur nodded as Merlin looked at him with an approving look. Gawain and the other knights seemed reluctant at first but this was the will of their king and so they will follow it. Artoria had a small smile and on her face, what Arthur said was right.

Arthur looked at everyone "now we shall start our journey in these unknown lands"

Now the fellowship was walking down the road that was near the field where they first appeared on, leading the group there was Arthur, at his right side there was Artoria on her steed while on the left side there was Agravain, behind them there was the rest of group.

"You did a good job back then" Artoria said at Arthur

"I did what I thought was right" Arthur replied calmly while shrugging "We need to stay united if we want to succeed on our task"

"indeed" Artoria agreed

Arthur blinked a few times as he realized something "I'm sorry"

"mh? For what?" Artoria asked raising an eyebrow

"I didn't consider your opinion...after all, we are the same person" Arthur said "I also took the command..."

"it's okay, after all, the majority of the people here recognize you as their king" Artoria replied "I'm the stranger from another place here, I'm fine with being a knight"

"I see, I'm glad you think that way" Arthur replied

"Milord...Milady, may I suggest you to find a plausible excuse for your striking resemblance?" Agravain said with a cold tone

"You are right" Artoria said nodding in agreement

"How about of twin brothers?" Arthur proposed as Artoria seemed to consider the option

"Yes, that should do" she agreed "It's not too far away from the reality"

"MILORD!" Gawain shouted before pointing with his finger in one direction "SMOKE!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, where there's smoke there's a fire and usually, it's not a good sign "Okay everyone hurry up!" he shouted as he started to run along with the others...

After a few minutes of running the fellowship finally reached their destination and to her unpleasant surprise the source of the smoke was a small village

"Bandits" Gawain growled clearly angered

"Milord, your orders?" Agravain asked serious

"We can't leave those innocents at the mercy of those people, we shall defeat those bandits!" Arthur declared "Let's go!"

The fellowship entered the village without any hesitation, the bandits immediately spotted them

"Shit! There are other knights here!" one of them said

"It doesn't matter! We'll cut all open" one of them said as they drew out their weapons and charged at them.

Arthur summoned Excalibur in his hand, invisible to everyone

"Look at this idiot! He forgot his sword at home!" a bandit laughed before swinging his axe at Arthur. The blond haired man blocked the axe with his sword, much to the bandit shock, and pushed it away before slashing his throat.

In the meantime, Artoria was using her horse as her advantage as she stabbed with her lance all the bandits that dared to come within her range. Galahad and Agravain protected the people who were about to be killed along with Merlin, who as usual was using her sword instead of her magic. Gawain and Lancelot were mercilessly cutting down bandits. Tristan was standing behind them, playing the strings of his 'bow' summoning light blue arrows, which struck down every enemy that tried to get behind his fellow knights

"Don't have any shame in attacking a defenseless village?!?" Lancelot barked as he killed another bandit

"These people have no concept of honor!" Gawain replied as he grabbed the lance of one of the bandits and stabbed him in the heart

"Who cares?!?" suddenly Mordred shouted as in a flash she cut down several bandits "Their actions end here!" she said as she punched out of the way another bandit

Arthur looked around seeing that there weren't any bandits left and then he saw several villagers wounded "Nightingale!"

"Already on it" Nightingale replied as she started to attend to the wounded

Suddenly a child approached Arthur, he was crying

"What is it little one?" Arthur asked lowering himself at height of the child

"My mother! She was taken by their boss" the child said sobbing

"Don't worry, I'll go look for her" Arthur assured him as he got "Gawain, Lancelot, Agravain, you remain here. The others with me!" he shouted before start running deeper in the village 'by the way, where's Jack?' he thought before dismissing the thought. The group reached a small river that divided the village in two, Arthur saw a bridge and on it there were some people, one blue haired man, a white-haired woman with twintails, a blonde haired girl also with twintails and a knight on a horse. They all were looking at a single bandit who was holding a woman as a hostage

"ye bastards!" The bandit shouted as he noticed the newcomers "Take one step further and I'll open the throat of this woman!" he said as the woman in his arms screamed out of fear

"Don't you have any shame! Let her go!" The blue haired man shouted

"You bastard! Let her go and fight like a man!" Mordred shouted as she pointed Clarent at him

Arthur cursed under his breath if he attacked him now he will probably also hurt the woman if not kill her...then he saw her

Behind the bandit a small figure appeared, no one noticed her until she was already on her target...it was Jack, with a swift motion she cut the bandit's head off and freed the woman, who immediately started to run to safety.

Chrom was shocked by what he just witnessed, a small girl just decapitated a man in front of them like it was nothing, and now said girl, was walking towards the other group of knights who was on the other side of the bridge

"Milord" Frederick called him "I suggest you to be extremely cautious" he said with a deadly serious tone

"That was unbelievable" Robin whispered as she looked at the decapitated body of the bandit "...I didn't even see her until she killed him..."

"That.Was.Horrifying. I'm not going to forget something like that..." Lissa said

Chrom gulped before starting to walk towards the knights who were standing on the other side of the bridge

"Hello!" he shouted getting their attention

Arthur saw the blue-haired man approaching them, quickly followed by his companions

"Hello!" the man shouted as Arthur waved his hand at him

"Hello there" he replied as he also started walking in the stranger's direction

"thanks for the help there" The man said as he offered a handshake "My name is Chrom, this are my companions, Robin" he gestured the white-haired woman with twin tails "Frederick" he pointed at the knight on the horse "and my sister, Lissa" who was the blonde haired girl also with twintails

Arthur shook his hand "Arthur Pendragon, nice to meet you Chrom" he replied "and this is my twin sister Artoria, my son Mordred and...Jack" he said gesturing Artoria, Mordred and Jack, who was waving her hand at Chrom and his company

"What brought here?" Frederick asked

"Well, we saw smoke in the distance, and based on experience, me and my other companions thought that there was something wrong and so we came here to check" Arthur replied

"I see, Ylisse owes a debt" Chrom said

"So this is Ylisse huh?" Arthur said surprising Chrom and the others

"Yes...you didn't know that?" Chrom asked

"Not really, we come from a distant land and we got lost " Arthur replied shaking his head

"I see" Chrom said chuckling "Seems like today everyone gets lost" he stated as he threw a glance at Robin "You spoke of other companions, where are they?"

"on the other side of the village, before we came here we cleared the area from the bandits and now our healer is taking care of the wounded" The blonde knight replied "speaking of which, we should return to them to check their conditions"

"let us come with you, I want to personally thank the healer" Chrom said as Arthur nodded

The two groups returned to others. Nightingale just finished healing the last villager while Gawain and Lancelot removed the deceased corpses from the street

"We are here" Arthur shouted as everyone turned in his direction

"Milord, the area is secured" Agravain said before noticing the newcomers "May I ask who is with you?"

"this is Chrom and his companions, they were fighting the bandits on the other side of the village" Arthur said "Chrom, these are Agravain, Gawain, Lancelot, Galahad, Bedivere, Nightingale and Merlin"

"It's nice to see there people in these lands that cares for the lives of the others" Chrom said smiling before walking to Nightingale "You are the healer right?"

"Indeed I am" The woman replied

"Thank you for saving the lives of these people" He said

"It is my job and duty" Nightingale replied calmly

Chrom nodded before looking at Arthur

"We are headed to Ylisstol, the capital Ylisse, perhaps you want to come with us?" Chrom said smiling, Arthur thought for a moment before nodding "Great! By the way, I haven't introduced us properly, I am Chrom, leader of the Shepherds and Frederick, Lissa and Robin are my companions"

Arthur nodded "I see, we also haven't introduced us properly. I am Arthur Pendragon, leader of the Knights of the Roundtable and these are my companions"

The two groups were about to leave the village when the child who asked help for her mother approached Arthur once again

"Thank you ser" he said shyly "Please take this!" he said as handed him an object "Mama said to give this to thank all of you for your help..."

Arthur smiled and patted the kids head "thanks...I'll make sure to treasure it" he replied as the child walk away and Arthur looked at the object

"it's a Goddess Icon, it's said that it brings luck to the owner" Chrom said

"I see" Arthur said nodding "Shall we go now?"

Chrom nodded and so the Shepherds and The Knights of The Roundtable started to march to Ylisstol...


	2. Chapter 2- New allies

**Chapter 2**

**Hello guys! Yes, I'm still forced in bed and pretty bored so here I am with a brand new chapter! As I always do in my stories, I'll reply to the reviews I've received before starting the chapter!**

**-piddle **

**but what does it mean King Arthur's true identity? Naga meant Arthur's identity as a King, while the name Arthur Pendragon isn't known in Ylisse either in the other kingdoms, the rank king is widely recognized as a high-rank figure. **

**-VGBlackwing **

**man can't wait for the noble phantasms to hit hard and Nightingale healing phantasm when Emmeryn Sacrifice herself (but I don't think it heals brain trauma though I think?) Well, Nightingale has healed **waaaaaay** worse injuries though you'll see**

**Now, let's get to the new chapter!**

**Ylisse**

The two fellowships were marching to Ylisstol, everyone seemed in a good mood. Arthur has noticed how Chrom's knight Frederick was looking at them with wariness, but he understood his behavior, after all, Arthur and his group were total strangers that come out from nowhere and were not able to give a proper explanation on how they got here in the first place... , on the other hand, Chrom seemed rather happy of this new encounter, he was talking to his knew tactician Robin who he also met him on the same day as them, from what Lissa told them, she and Chrom found Robin lying in the middle of a field and that she barely remembered her name though she seemed to recognize Chrom.

"Milord" Frederick called Chrom interrupting his conversation with his tactician "Did you notice? The brigands spoke with a Plegian Accent" he said with a serious tone

'Plegian?' Arthur wondered in his head as he raised an eyebrow, he threw a glance at his companion who also seemed to be interested in the conversation.

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked confused

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor" Chrom explained with a sigh "they send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war"

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa said with an expression full of sadness "Totally innocent, and totally helpeless..."

"That's outrageous" Gawain remarked "Only a coward would do that!"

"Why Plegia just declare war?" Artoria asked from her mount

"Because they want us to attack first" Chrom said

"So that they can justify the war to their citizens" Arthur concluded guessing what Chrom was about to say

"Indeed" Chrom said with a pained expression which quickly disappeared, replaced by a curious expression "Ser Arthur, you seem to know quite a lot of politics, perhaps you are a member of some noble family?"

Arthur blinked a few times before scratching the back of his head "I got busted huh? Yeah, you can say that"

"I knew it!" Lissa cheered

"Though I don't recall any noble house carrying the name Pendragon" Frederick said narrowing his eyes "But after all, you said that you were foreigners, may I ask you from where you come from?"

'Shit' Arthur thought

"We come from an island called Britain" Artoria said calmly "it's all the way on north from here"

"So in Ferox? though I don't recall such island" Frederick said "You mean on north of Ferox?"

Artoria nodded in reply

"Wow! I bet it's really cold there!" Lissa said

"It is" Artoria said

"And why did you left?" Chrom asked

"War" Agravain said with a cold tone "A war that tore apart our country" he said as all the knights made a grim expression, Arthur included

"I see..." Chrom said regretting to have asked such question "I'm sorry if I brought bad memories back"

"It's okay" Arthur said with a bitter smile "We can't deny what happened and now the only thing we can do is work for a better future and avoid such thing from happening again"

"That's very noble of you, ser Arthur" Robin remarked getting a nod from the blonde haired man

Frederick made a small smile, even though these people were strangers, they all shared deep bonds and loyalty, all traits of a good knight, perhaps he was wrong when he immediately judged them, he looked up in the sky and noticed that it was getting dark

"Milord" Frederick called his master "Perhaps it is time to set a camp"

Chrom looked at the sky and nodded in agreement "Arthur?"

"Yes, I believe it is time to stop our march" The blonde haired man agreed.

"Finally!" Lissa said "I almost can't see anymore! And there bugs everywhere!"

After a few minutes, everyone was setting up a camp for the night. Arthur and Chrom went to gather some firewood, while Nightingale and Tristan were clearing a campsite, Robin and Jack were gathering the material leaves to make natural sleeping bags, Frederick, Gawain, and Lancelot instead were hunting for food.

"Like seriously! How can you even lift that shield?!" Lissa exclaimed pointing her finger at Galahad "That thing is bigger than you AND probably weights more than Frederick and his horse combined!"

Galahad seemed confused by her statement "Like this...?" he said lifting his shield

"That's the point!" She replied baffled "You shouldn't be able to lift it!"

"I don't know" he replied shrugging

Suddenly something came out of the bushes, Lissa jumped behind Galahad scared as the young knight put his hand on his sword before sighing

"Father, please don't scary Lady Lissa like this" He said a bit annoyed as Lancelot came out of the bushes carrying a deer

"I'm sorry Lady Lissa, it wasn't my intention to scare you" he said bowing his hand a little as Galahad sent him a glare, after a few moments both of Frederick and Gawain came out of the woods each of them was carrying a bear

Lissa blinked a few times amazed but then she narrowed her eyes "You're messing up the food chain!" she stated as both of Frederick and Gawain looked at each other and shrugged

"Meat is meat milady...though I have to admit that we might have exaggerated" Gawain said as Chrom and Arthur returned from their wood gathering

"Okay, let's cook these bad boys" Gawain said before getting stopped by Nightingale "Yes?"

"Give me those animals" she ordered "It's antigenic to cook meat in that state" she said with a cold tone

"Then let me carry them for you" Gawain offered but Nightingale was having none of that, in a flash, she picked up the two bears and the deer

"Jack" she called as the young girl popped out of nowhere carrying the materials for the sleeping bags

"Yes, mama Nightingale?" she said tilting her head

"Can you please flay these animals?" Nightingale asked

"Of course!" Jack cheered and in less than 10 seconds all the animals were perfectly flayed and their skin gathered on the ground

"thanks" Nightingale said "Perhaps we could use some of that skin to make a more proper dress"

"Huh? But with these clothes I'm more agile" Jack complained

"You can change when in combat situations" The nurse replied

"Okay!" Jack cheered nodding

Lissa, Chrom and Frederick were completely baffled by that display while Arthur was scratching the back of his head not knowing what do say to explain what just happened

"Life must be hard in Britain" Chrom said

"Yeah" Arthur replied

At those words, Jack made an emotionless expression "...you have no idea" she replied with an ice-cold tone which made everyone feel a chill running down their spines

'note to myself, avoid speaking of Britain, that place sounds like hell' Chrom thought...

After all the preparations were made, everyone was sitting around the bonfire eating what they hunted before, everyone was kinda surprised when they saw the voracity of Arthur, Artoria, and Robin while eating

"Bear meat stinks..." Lissa commented as Galahad offered her his deer meat

"Take this milady, I don't mind eating bear" he said as Lissa blushed a but

"Thank you Ser Galahad, at least there someone who still knows how to treat a lady" Lissa said eying Frederick

"Wow" Chrom said looking at the bones left by the blonde haired twins and Robin "You must have been really hungry"

"I'm afraid that our Lord appetite always been like this" Agravain said sighing "and it's a family thing...your companion doesn't seem any different"

"Yeah" Chrom said with a nervous smile before looking at Mordred who still hasn't taken off his helmet "You don't eat Ser Mordred?"

"I'm not very hungry" Mordred replied

"Nutrition is important" Nightingale coldly said as she glared at Mordred "Also is good education to take off the helmet when eating with other people"

Arthur and the others started to sweat at that point

"Okay! I get it!" Mordred said irritated as 'his' helmet removed itself in a very cool way "Are you happy now?" Chrom and the others stared at her

"But! You are a woman!" Robin said after analyzing Mordred's face with attention, they were barely noticeable but there were a few female traits on her face

Mordred's right eyebrow started to twitch at that point "you..." she growled as Robin paled

Arthur quickly gulped down the meat he was eating "You see in Britain, woman knights are quite rare and not much respected since are many those who think that women can't be knights, this is why Mordred wanted me to consider 'him' as my son instead of my daughter, he's quite sensitive on the matter so please can you address him as a man?"

Chrom was clearly a bit taken aback from Arthur's words, no wonder Britain was destroyed by war, Ylisse has long surpassed the concept of women who can't be knights...

"I see" Robin said genuinely worried for her life "I'm sorry for disrespecting you Ser Mordred"

"Umph" Mordred muttered before looking at the meat on the fire "Ser Lancelot can you pass me some of that meat?" she asked dismissing the conversation as Lancelot gave her what she asked for

"Anyway...I think your armor is really cool" Lissa said trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation

A smirk appeared on Mordred's lips "thanks" she said

"Now that I think about it, I never saw armors like yours" Lissa said

"Yeah, your smiths must have been really skillful" Chrom agreed

The group keep talking until it was time to rest

"I'll take the first shift" Arthur said calmly

"I'll stay awake with you then, I don't feel that sleepy yet" Chrom replied

"As you wish" Arthur said shrugging

Agravain approached his king "milord, we don't need any sleep" he whispered

"I know, but resting is still a good way to relieve stress" Arthur replied

"I see" Agravain said "You should also rest milord, feel free to wake me up"

Arthur nodded and after a few minutes everyone was sleeping

"hey Arthur" Chrom called the blonde haired man sitting in front of him "I was wondering...where's your weapon?"

A smirk formed on Arthur's lips as he summoned Excalibur in his hand and started to draw on the ground with it. Chrom was shocked, Arthur seemed to hold something and was drawing some circles on the ground with it and yet he wasn't able to see the object in his hands

"Magic?" The blue haired guessed

"You can say so" Arthur replied

"And what is it? A sword? Or perhaps a spear? or Maybe an Axe?" Chrom asked filled with curiosity

"That's a secret" Arthur said chuckling "Maybe when we'll be in a more private place I'll tell what weapon is it"

Chrom nodded at that point "so what is your purpose here? Finding a new home perhaps?"

Arthur dismissed Excalibur and looked at the stars "I guess for now we'll help those in need and maybe...also find a new home"

"Why don't you join us?" Chrom proposed "The task of the Shepherds if to help those in need just like you said, you would have a place to stay and the resources of the Kingdom" he continued "I can clearly tell that all of you are war veterans even the little Jack, you all would be a great asset and it's okay if you want to keep your name"

"I'll have to speak with my sister and the others before giving you a reply" Arthur said before getting up and start to look around "Do you feel it?"

Chrom was also on his feet now and was looking in the woods "Yeah, something is amiss"

Lissa slowly woke up as she heard the two men talking "mmh...what's going on?" she asked still a bit sleepy

"We don't know" Chrom said "Remain here as we check"

"No way! I'm coming with you!" Lissa replied as she got up

"Fine, stay close then" Chrom said as Lissa walked by his side

Arthur on the meantime was kneeling in front of Agravain

"Agravain" he called as they immediately opened his eyes

"Yes Milord?" He asked

"Something is Wrong, Chrom and I are going to check the area, probably it's nothing but I prefer to be prepared" Arthur said as his knight nodded

"Yes, milord" Agravain quickly replied as he got up

Arthur, Chrom and Lissa started to walk in the direction of the sensation

"Do you hear that?" Arthur asked

"Hear what? there's nothing to hear" Lissa replied

"Exactly" he replied as the earth started to shake under their feet

"Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa! Stay close!" Chrom shouted

"Run!" Arthur shouted as he saw the trees fall in their direction, Chrom and Lissa immediately started to run as a giant crack torn the earth under them apart causing lava to erupt from it, Chrom was fast enough to avoid the eruption but Lissa because of her dress was slowing down, with a quick movement Arthur reached her and in a moment he lifted her in a princess carry, then with his strength he leaped all across the forest, landing in front of Chrom.

Lissa was amazed by Arthur's performance, she was about to make a comment about it when something caught her interested "What IS that!?" she shouted pointing at the sky. Both of Chrom and Arthur looked at the pointed direction and saw a giant eye appeared out of thin air, then what looked like corpses fell from it.

Said corpses started to rise up as in a sickening manner and their eyes started to glow with a red light, it was nothing good...

"Lissa stay behind us!" Chrom ordered his sister she did as he said

"I'll take the group! You fight the others!" Arthur said as in blink was in front of the monsters swinging his weapon at them

Chrom nodded as he dodged and sliced the belly of one of the monsters who charged at him, he thought that was it for that enemy that was it but instead, the creature turned his head where it wasn't supposed to be and then swung his axe at him, Chrom blocked the attack and then pushed away the monster with his shoulder making it fall on the ground, then he leaped in the air and stabbed his Flachion on the creature as he landed, killing it once and for all. The corpse of the monster dissipated in a black mist.

Suddenly, Lissa threw a scream as one of these monsters was about to attack her, Chrom was way too far for making it in time and Arthur was dealing with four of them.

Arthur was surprised by the strength of these monsters, they surely weren't human, he already took many of them out though they were keeping coming

'Familiars' he thought as he cut off the head of one of his attackers, then he heard Lissa's scream and looked at Chrom but he was way too far for making it in time, Arthur gritted his teeth before releasing a gust of wind from Excalibur sending the monsters on the ground.

From the eye, another person came out of it, he was wearing a mask and his attire was completely blue though as soon as he landed, he quickly started to run to Lissa.

Lissa was terrified as one of the creatures cornered, she closed her eyes as the monster raised his axe to deliver the fatal blow...though the only thing she was able to hear was only a loud thud. When she opened her eyes, Ser Galahad was standing in front her with his shield

"Are you okay, milady?" Galahad asked as Lissa nodded "That's good" he said before Lancelot leaped on the battlefield

"DIE FOUL CREATURE!" he roared as he cut in half the monster who attacked Lissa

"Milord! We here!" Agravain shouted as he approached Arthur with Gawain and the others

"these monsters are familiars, they are stronger than you think" Arthur warned them as his knights nodded. Merlin summoned three spheres of Magic energy and threw them at the monsters, at the same time, Robin launched them a big sphere of lightning as she arrived on the battlefield along with Frederick, who joined the other knights in slaying the monsters

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked disgusted

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that" Chrom shouted back at her

"No one seemed to be injured, thank the gods..." Frederick said sighing

"Now, let's put an end to these monsters" Gawain said determined as he charged at the monsters followed by Frederick

Lucina was beyond confused, she recognized her father, aunt Lissa, her mother and Frederick but who the hell are those other knights? They were killing mercilessly every risen who dared to attack them, their leader was suppressing an entire group of them then it happened...A red lightning bolt struck down several risens killing them immediately, Lucina saw an armored figure standing over them

"Come on! Give me a challenge!" the figure shouted before sidestepping a swing from another risen and headbutting him to his death.

Any Risen that entered the woods, was immediately killed by Jack though no one would be able to see her.

Nightingale was standing near Lissa "Go help the others" she said to Galahad and Lancelot "I'll protect her" she added as the two knights nodded. Lissa was shocked by the strength of the woman, with only her fists she defeated several Risen including an archer who was far from them

Lucina returned to her senses and also started to fight the Risens.

"Tristan!" Arthur called his archer "Take the fort and take them out!"

Tristan nodded in reply and reached the abandoned fort, he jumped on the walls and started to play the strings of his 'bow' summoning many light blue arrows which struck down several risens.

Chrom and Arthur found themselves standing by each other side in front of them there was the biggest risen they have seen so far

"I'm on your side" Arthur said as Chrom nodded and charged at Risen before slashing his chest, Arthur quickly followed him and with a vertical swing of Excalibur cut in half the risen, who dissipated into a black mist...

"We did it Arthur!" Chrom cheered as the blond man nodded

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" suddenly a red-haired woman shouted as she arrived riding her horse before noticing that the battle was over "...Agh...seems like you already take care of the threat...sh-"

"Hold, Milady!" another voice interrupted the woman as a man wearing fancy clothes approached her "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" the man said "Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need to wage only love!"

"Can I kill this guy?" Mordred asked as Gawain shook his head

"the hell are you?!" The woman replied annoyed

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are, it's only natural. " The man replied "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage!"

"Can I at least punch him?" Mordred asked again

"If he keeps talking, yes" Gawain said, genuinely bored by the man in fancy clothing

"The man who puts the "Arch" in "Archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi-" the man was about to say but the red-haired woman was having none of it and so she rode to her captain Chrom "Virion!...er, my name. it's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going?"

"That's what you get for being boring as fuck" Mordred said chuckling

"Sully!" Chrom greeted her waving his hand at his Knight

"Captain! Sorry for being late!" Sully said before looking at Arthur and narrowing her eyes "My Captain, who are these people?" she asked

"This is Arthur! A new friend that I met this morning and these are his knights. They helped us killing these monsters"

"I see..." Sully said before looking back at Arthur "I'm Sully...I'm a Shepherd" she said as Frederick approached them

"It seems all the other creatures are vanquished. this young man took care of the others" he said as the masked 'boy' walked to the group

"Oh! I've seen you falling out of that eye!" Lissa said "You were coming to help me"

The masked boy only nodded

"Thank you for helping us. My name is Chrom. May I ask yours?" Chrom asked

"You may call me Marth" the 'boy' replied

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked again "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me" Marth replied "this world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned" he said as he walked away

Arthur had a serious expression on his face, he was sure of a pair of things. First, that was not a boy. Second, her name is not Marth. And lastly, that person was also sent by Naga though he doubted she was a Heroic Spirit, otherwise, he would have felt it.

"-I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste" Frederick said

"I agree" Arthur said with a determined look before walking to his knights "I found the starting point of our task" he whispered to them as he explained them their course of action

"Are you sure about this Milord?" Agravain asked as Arthur nodded "Then we shall follow your lead"

"do you have problems with that Artoria?" Arthur asked

"No, it's the smartest thing to do" she agreed

"And you two?" Arthur asked to Nightingale and Jack

"If it's for saving people, I have no problem with following you" Nightingale said

"I'll follow mama" Jack replied

"Thanks" Arthur said before walking to Chrom and his group "we are ready to go"

"Let's go then" Chrom replied as everyone restarted their march to the capital.

Finally, when the first rays of the sun started to rise, the fellowship saw the capital in all of its splendor

"Welcome to Ylisstol" Chrom said with a smile "We should arrive in an hour"

"Chrom" Arthur called him

"Yes Arthur?" Chrom asked turning in his direction

"It's about your proposal from before" Arthur said as Chrom nodded "I talked with my companions and...we would gladly join you"

A giant smile appeared on Chrom's face "Ha ha! Finally some good news! I'm really glad that you made this decision! Let's go! I can't wait to present you to Emmeryn!" and with that, they all returned to their march


	3. Chapter 3- New Home

**Hello guys! Yes, here I am with a brand new chapter! As I always I'll reply to the reviews I've received before starting the chapter!**

**-VGBlackwing **

**I just realize I know Fredrick is protecting Chrome, Lissa and Emmeryn but accusing foreigners from different land that they are bandits and spies well let just say he might start wars and civil wars and if he accuses Arthur as a spy well let's just say Mordred, Lancelot, and Gawain will not stand by and listen ( wasn't Bedievere there with them in fgo plus a lot of people mistaking him a female a lot well I think him and Libre will get along fine)good chapter by the way. Yeah, I kinda forgot of Bedivere though you are right, he and Libre will surely get along XD!**

**-Dragon Tag**

**I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Now, I understand your worry about the balance of the fights but soon everything will be perfectly balanced...as all things should be. Anyway, at first, I thought about the idea of Artoria saying that they were mercenaries but then I realized no one with their equipment can be one **

**-ExiledLagacy**

**Good chapter, I feel sorry for Lucina doesn't know what the hell is going on, doesn't know who are they? and why they are here for whatever reason. Can the Servants and the others have kids? I would've imagined if they become super strong.**

**Well, Naga sent Arthur and the other after Lucina and the other children went back in time so she never met them. If you noticed, I tried to avoid calling them Servants in the story, that's because Arthur and the other are alive, when Naga brought them in Ylisse, she actually resurrected them, so yeah they can have kids (because Fire Emblem without pairings isn't Fire Emblem XD)**

**P.S. I would spend all of my spheres/Saint quartz in summoning if one day there will be a collaboration event between FEH and FGO**

**-Naga Mada**

**Thanks for your suggestions and critiques though since I don't know how many often I'll publish a new chapter, I don't feel like I should take a Beta Reader so I'll try my best to improve my writing on my own.**

**Let's get to the new chapter! **

**Ylisstol, morning**

The sun was high in the sky when Arthur and the others finally reached Ylisstol. The city itself was pretty lively, there were many people walking down the streets and buying things from the merchants or talking to each other

'guess some things never change' Arthur thought as he looked at his surroundings, this place remembered him of Camelot

"So this is Ylisstol. capital of Ylisse...I've never seen so many people!" Robin said amazed as she looked around

"Then perhaps you have never been into a city, Lady Robin" Gawain said with a smile

Robin scratched the back of her head embarrassed "Well, I don't remember anything of before Chrom found me so I don't know" she replied

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick said sighing in relief "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest"

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said with a cute smile

"Indeed, no one got hurt here" Nightingale said nodding

"You sure take your work seriously" Lissa remarked

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" someone shouted as a crowd formed in the main square of the town

Arthur looked in the direction of the voice and saw a group of knights escorting a woman as she saluted the crowd of cheering people

"The exalt id your ruler, yes?" Arthur heard Robin ask

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn" Frederick replied

Arthur perked up at that name. If he remembered correctly, Chrom told him that he wanted to present him to a certain Emmeryn though Arthur didn't expect to immediately speak with the monarch of Ylisse.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin asked

"The exalt id a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then" Frederick said with a proud expression.

'the fell dragon huh?' Arthur said in his head as he looked at his knights with a serious expression, he wasn't surprised when he saw everyone with the same expression. 'He is our enemy' he thought as Chrom and the others kept talking when something caught his interest

"she's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa said as Arthur and all the other heroes blinked a few times in surprise

"Lady Lissa..." Galahad said trying to sound as friendly as possible "Are you saying that the Exalt Emmeryn is your sister?"

"Yes, why you ask?" Lissa replied tilting her head

"But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Robin started to say with an expression full of shock

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes" Frederick concluded with a calm expression "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were 'Shepherds'!" Robin protested

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheeps" Chrom replied with a calm tone

"Prince Chrom" Arthur said with a very solemn tone as he saw Robin starting to panic "Forgive these words but...I believe you should have told us something like this"

Chrom blinked a few times at Arthur's immediate change of behavior, he awfully sounded like his sister, like someone who belongs to royalty "Calm my friend" he said raising his hands "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities"

Arthur stared at him for a few moments along with his knights, Chrom had to admit that it was kinda scary. After a few seconds, the blonde man sighed and all the tension in the air disappeared as if it never existed

"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack" Arthur said scratching the back of his head

'I gave you a heart attack? You looked like you were about to kill me!" Chrom screamed in his head as he made a nervous smile "What can I say? I don't like to put myself on the spotlight" he said as he noticed that Emmeryn was returning home "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

"Do we have a choice?" Robin asked

"Nope!" Lissa replied with a smirk as Arthur sighed

'this is going to be a loooong day' he thought as Chrom led them to the castle.

After a half hour, the group was walking through the corridors of the Exalt's palace. As expected, the corridors were a lot big and the ceiling was very tall and painted with what looked like heroic figures, Arthur guessed that it was the tale of the first Exalt. The group kept walking until they finally reached the throne though Emmeryn wasn't sitting on it, instead, she was standing right in front of it, probably, she was waiting for them to come.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." Emmeryn greeted her siblings "Oh, and good day, Frederick" she added before throwing a curious look at Arthur and his companions, then she looked back at Chrom and Lissa" "How fared you all?"

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandits problems for a while" Chrom replied shrugging

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asked

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders" Chrom replied with a serious tone "The brigands crossed over from Plegia"

"Forgive me, milord" A knight woman who was standing behind Emmeryn said "My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them"

'did she just said pegasus knights?' Arthur asked himself surprised

Chrom shook his head "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt"

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa said smiling as she turned in the direction of Arthur's group

Emmeryn turned her gaze to Arthur and the others "Yes, I can see" she said with a gentle tone

"Let me make the presentations sister." Chrom said with a smile "This is Robin. She fought bravely with us against the brigands" he started to say "And these are Ser Arthur Pendragon and his sister Artoria Pendragon along with his Knights of the Roundtable; Ser Lancelot, Ser Bedivere, Ser Galahad, Ser Tristan, Ser Gawain, Ser Agravain, Ser Mordred, Lady Merlin, Miss Jack and Lady Nightingale" he said gesturing each of them "They protected the civilians from the bandits as we fought on the other side of the attacked village and Lady Nightingale here healed every wounded" he said with voice filled with excitement "And so I decided to make them Shepherds"

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude" Emmeryn said with a sweet smile on her face

"Not at all, milady" Robin quickly said blushing as she shook her head

Arthur instead bowed a little "It was our duty as knights to defend the lives of the innocents, milady Emmeryn" he said solemnly when suddenly, Frederick cleared his throat

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." the knights started to say with a serious tone "Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. And while Ser Arthur and his knights have shown great courage and loyalty, we cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves or even spies"

Arthur tensed up at that moment and it wasn't for those accusations but because he feared the reactions of his knights, especially Mordred and Lancelot. He quickly turned his gaze to his knights and saw how many of them had an outraged expression, he couldn't see Mordred's face because of her helmet but he saw her clenching her fists. Arthur raised his hand a bit, gesturing his knights to calm down.

Emmeryn looked at them with a now serious expression before looking at Chrom "Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does these people have your trust?" she asked her brother

Chrom immediately nodded "Yes, they all risked their lives for our people. that's good enough for me"

"yeah! Ser Galahad also saved my life!" Lissa said taking a step forward

"I see..." Emmeryn said nodding before smiling again "It seems you've earned both of Chrom's and Lissa's faith and as such you all have mine as well"

"We are grateful for your words, Milady" Arthur said bowing again along with Robin

"But thank you. Frederick, for your prudence, as always." Emmeryn added with a gentle tone "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace" Frederick said bowing "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountred, yes?" he said now speaking to Phila

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse" She replied

"Chrom, we are about to hold a council. I was hoping you could join us" Emmeryn said

"Of course" Chrom replied

"I think that's our cue, guys!" Lissa said happy "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you all!" she said as she grabbed Galahad's arm and start to run off

Arthur made a small smile as he started to follow the young princess along the others

Emmeryn looked one last time at the blond-haired man and his sister, she knew that both were not ordinary people, there was a certain aura of royalty around them though she couldn't put her finger on it.

'I'll think about this later' she thought before focusing on the matter at hand

The group now led by Lissa, who was still dragging Galahad around, reached what looked like a small fort, the young princess immediately entered and so did Arthur and the others. The first thing they saw was a small group of people talking to each other, Lissa walked to them before extending her arms gesturing the whole place

"here we are! The Sheperds' garrison." she said as Arthur analyzed the place, it was...very much lived, there were boxes and barrels everywhere and in the middle of the room there was a really big table with books scattered all around "Go on, make yourself home." Lissa said as the knights and Robin looked awkwardly at their surroundings

'Well, it's not Camelot but this should do...maybe after some cleaning' Arthur though

"Lissa, my treasure!" a blonde haired girl shouted as she looked at Lissa "Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" she declared before narrowing her eyes at Galahad "Who are you?" she said clearly not happy with the knight's proximity to Lissa

"this is Galahad, Maribelle, he saved me from a monster!" the young princess replied before gesturing Robin and Arthur "Guys, these are our new Shepherds!" she announced as she started to present each knight to her fellow Shepherds

The girl named Maribelle stared at Galahad for a few moments "You are quite handsome, I'll give you that...also thank you for saving my precious Lissa" she said.

after this little exchange of words, Lissa introduced the other Shepherds

"Ah! Captain! You've returned!" Sumia exclaimed as Chrom arrived, then she started to walk towards only to slip on some papers and fall face to the floor with a loud thud, surprising everyone. Lancelot immediately rushed to her sside and offered his hand

"Are you okay, milady?" Lancelot asked to Sumia who grabbed his hand

"Y-yeah, I'm just...very clumsy" she replied sighing as felt really embarrassed

"Sumia...those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked still surprised before shaking his head "All right, listen, everyone:" he started to say catching the attention of everyone in the room "in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox"

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow before Arthur could ask

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said" Sumia replied

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace" Chrom replied shrugging "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events..." Chrom started to trail off

"The citizens of Ylisse would worry in seeing the exalt leave the capital" Artoria said crossing her arms

"Exactly" Chrom said nodding "so this is why the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-" Chrom was about to say

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupted him

Arthur looked at his group and received only nods "You also have our swords" he said and with that everyone started to volunteer except Sumia, who was a bit unsure of her skills

"Don't worry Sumia, you can stay behind the group so that you can watch and learn" Chrom said "I'm sure Ser Lancelot will be happy to protect you in case things go wrong" he joked

Lancelot's cheeks turned a bit red at the joke as Galahad glared at him. Mordred, on the other hand, started to laugh uncontrollably while Agravain facepalmed. Arthur and the others barely kept their laughter

"Did I say something wrong?" Chrom asked

"No no no!" Mordred said "You are absolutely right! I'm sure Ser Lancelot will gladly look after Sumia"

"okay?" Chrom said "Well, that settles it. Rest as long as you can because tomorrow we'll have a long march" he said as everyone nodded

"Come with me, I'll show you your rooms!" Lissa said as she led Arthur and the others to their new quarters...

**The next day**

After a good night of rest, everyone was ready for the march that was waiting for them. Chrom, after making sure that everyone was ready and also after a certain knight named Stahl joined the expedition, started to led them to Regna Ferox. The group joked around and speak of pretty much everything during the march. Arthur was walking at Chrom's side while Bedivere followed close behind, at his side there was Maribelle

"What happened to your arm?" the blonde haired girl asked to Bedivere

"oh this? I lost my arm long ago but Lady Merlin gave me this one which is enhanced with magic" He replied with a gentle smile

Chrom happened to hear that conversation and looked at Arthur "You and your friends have quite a backstory huh?"

"I can't deny that...we've been through a lot together" Arthur said "I'm glad that we still all here"

"You must know each other from a very long time" Chrom said as Robin pointed her finger in front of them

"Chrom those monster are here again!" She shouted as several groups of risen stood on their way

"Damn, the Risen have spread this far?" Chrom asked

"Risen?" Robin asked

"It's the name that the council gave to these monsters" Frederick said from behind

"Arthur!" Robin called the blonde haired man after analyzing the battlefield "I'm sorry to say this but you and your knights should attack from the right side, they are too many and you are those better equipped" she said

"Got it!" Arthur replied immediately surprising Robin "Knights of the Roundtable with me!" he shouted as he summoned Excalibur in his hands and charged at Risen quickly followed by his companions

"wow, he didn't even hesitate" Robin whispered before dismissing the thought "Okay, Arthur and the others are taking care of the right side, we'll attack the left side" she shouted as Chrom nodded

"Okay everyone, follow me!" Chrom shouted as he unsheathed his Falchion and charged at the Risen on the left side of the battlefield.

**A half hour later...**

Chrom let out a final warcry as he slashed the chief of the risen, he thought that he finally killed it but the monster was still moving

"THUNDER!" Robin shouted as she sent a lighting bolt at the Risen Chief and killed it completely

"Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom said exhausted "But if they're appearing this far up the northroad..."

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary" Frederick concluded

Chrom nodded before looking at Arthur "Hey Arthur! Are you all okay?"

"Yes, don't worry" Arthur replied nodding "What about the others?"

"we have only some scratches" The prince replied as Nightingale quickly approached them and started to heal all the injuries of everyone

"Uhm...guys...what's that?" Mordred asked as she pointed her finger to a horse...which possessed a pair of wings

"Oh! That's a Pegasus" Sumia said as she approached it

"Wait! Lady Sumia it could be dangerou-" Lancelot was about to say when suddenly the creature let Sumia petting it "Oh..."

"she's wounded, captain..." Sumia said looking at Chrom "You all go ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon we are able " Sumia said

"We can make time to wait for you" Chrom replied

"Thank you, captain. But I can manage" Sumia replied shaking her head "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger"

Chrom sighed "Right, then. Be safe, Sumia"

"Lancelot" Arthur called his knight "You'll remain here, we don't know when Risen can attack. And leaving Sumia alone is not the best thing to do in my opinion"

"N-No, Ser Arthur, there's no need to..." Sumia tried to reply

"He's right" Chrom said after a moment of thought

"As you command, sir" Sumia replied nodding

"Okay, everyone! Let's restart our march!" Chrom commanded and so the group returned to their journey...


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome to Ferox!

**Chapter 4**

**Hello guys! Here I am again, still sick and really bored. Now, before getting to the new chapter, I shall reply to your reviews!**

**-piddle**

**this story and your other stories are great. Thank you! I always happy to receive compliments **

** -Shield Hero**

**Britain is north of Ferox? I wonder how long that lie will last...**

**'perfectly balanced...as all things should be' Nooooo! Not the Thanos Snap!**

**Hmm, maybe Grima will summon his own Servants? Now that I think about it, FE Heroes is kinda like that. Since the Embla Kingdom/Veronica summon Heroes that are forced to do their bidding. So it's kind of like a Singularity in that sense. Plus Gacha summoning 5* characters is always suffering. **

**Let's hope it will last long enough! Are you just being calculating...or am I? Anyway, let's remember that Grima and Naga should be at the same level of power (If Grima's isn't superior since he killed the Outrealm Naga in the DLC) **sooo**... *shrugs***

**-Naga Mada**

**Sorry sensei .! I'll try to get better, I already use Grammarly for writing though it'ss the free version. Anyway, thanks for your critiques.**

**Now let's get to the new Chapter!**

**On the Northroad**

After their fight with the Risen at the start of their march, The Shepherds and the Knights of the Roundtable seemed to have an easier time. The temperature around them was slowly starting to decrease as they slowly approached Ferox's borders. It was also getting late and the sun was already about to disappear from the horizon.

"I think that's it for today," Chrom said as he looked around "We should find a place to rest. Tomorrow we'll return to our march" he said looking at his comrades, who immediately followed his order and started to set put a quite large camp. After everything was settled, many of the shepherds started to hunt for food. Arthur and his knights volunteered for the task but Chrom said that after taking care of all those Risen alone they should rest. So now Arthur, after eating with everyone, was sitting by the bonfire with Lissa and Chrom, enjoying the warm sensation of the fire

"hey guys..." Chrom started to say as he stared at the bonfire "What do you think about Robin?" he asked as he threw a glance at the tactician who was currently speaking with Stahl about something related to food.

Arthur raised a curious eyebrow at that as Lissa blinked a few times in surprise.

"Well...she's pretty cool. We found her in the middle of the nowhere, without any memories and now look at her! She's our official tactician and she also pretty good at fighting." The little princess replied after a few moments of thinking

"She's also quite beautiful." Arthur added shrugging "And also smart and knows how to adapt at many types of situations. She's confident in what she does and deeply cares about the others. I noticed that she always gives priority to keep everyone the safest as possible when on the battlefield and that she really doesn't like making dangerous moves"

"Are you referring to when she sent you to attack the right side of the battlefield?" Chrom asked perking up a little.

"Indeed." Arthur replied nodding "She even asked for forgiveness before asking before doing that"

"Though you haven't hesitated to comply." Lissa remarked "As if you were sure that you all could take down all those Risens..."

"When you fight for a very long time, you start to understand your limitations and the things that you can face alone and the things you can't" Arthur replied "I've been fighting a lot through my life alongside my knights and so I know our limitations" he continued to explained with a calm tone "When Robin asked us to attack the largest group of Risen, I knew that we would be able to eliminate them without too many problems" he said before shaking his head "Anyway returning to the main subject" Arthur said to Chrom's dismay "Why you asked us this? Are you changing your mind on her?"

"O-Oh no! Robin's have my complete trust! I was just curious!" Chrom replied sturring a little as his cheeks turned a bit red. Lissa made a smug face as Arthur let out a small laugh

"How about we change the subject" the prince said since he felt really embarrassed

"sure!" Lissa said giggling "What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe..." Chrom said as a smirk formed on his lips "Of SOMEONE who has a big crush with SOMEONE who carries a very big shield"

Arthur snorted with laughter as Lissa turned crimson red, though she really tried her best to keep her cool. The Blonde haired man was not surprised that someone already had a crush on Galahad, after all, back in Camelot he had quite a lot of women fans. Though he didn't expect for that someone to be the princess of Ylisse.

"I-Is that so?" Lissa said with a trembling voice

"Yeah, she really enjoys dragging him around from the arm and during battle, she always stays by his side." Chrom replied as he enjoyed the troubled expression of his sister.

"Arthur!" Lissa snapped surprising the blonde man standing next to her "You said that Ser Mordred was your son, but what about his mother?" she quickly said changing the subject.

Arthur's expression turned grim as he remembered his sister Morgan and her oath to destroy him. In a moment he was completely lost in thoughts as he tried to find the right words to explain that hell of a mess...He didn't notice what expression was having right now though Chrom and Lissa did.

The young princess immediately regretted asking that question when she saw Arthur's saddened and pained expression "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked..." she said lowering her head

"No, it's okay...I can't reveal everything that happened but...I can give you the general idea..." Arthur said sighing as he threw a piece of wood into the fire "Her name was Morgan Le Fay and she was a witch queen obsessed with power..." he started to say "She did a lot of bad things including using magic on me to generate Mordred..." at this point both of Chrom and Lissa turned pale in shock "Because of her actions and other things that happened, our country turned into a pile of ashes..."

"That's...That's..." Lissa tried to say but she was too shocked to make a proper sentence.

"What happened to her?" Chrom asked with a serious tone

"It's not certain...someone says she died during the war...others say that she went into seclusion..." Arthur replied sighing before silence fell on them

Chrom looked at Arthur "Thanks for sharing with us this story" he said with a smile

"It was not a good one though" Arthur replied with a bittersweet smile

"No, but the fact that you opened up to us makes me happy" Chrom said with a gentle tone before getting up "Now I'm going to rest." he said as he stretched out his arms "You two should do the same thing." and with that he was off to his tent, leaving Lissa and Arthur.

"Ser Galahad is a really good person" Arthur said softly "He's a bit innocent but not naive and takes his duties seriously"

"Yeah..." Lissa said with a small smile as she nodded

"You are cute together," Arthur said as he got up "I'm also going to rest, goodnight Lissa" he said

"Goodnight Arthur" Lissa replied as the blonde man left her.

Arthur walked to his tent and entered it. Inside there was Artoria, who was lying on the sleeping bag on the right side of the tent though she wasn't sleeping, in fact, she was staring at Arthur as he also laid down on his sleeping bed.

"You heard?" Arthur asked as Artoria nodded "And what do you think?"

"About Ser Galahad or Morgan?" Artoria asked

"Both" he replied immediately

"Camelot doesn't exist here...and I also think that the others should find happiness..." She said calmly

"I see..." Arthur said nodding as he turned around "Goodnight Artoria"

"Goodnight Arthur" She whispered before they both fell asleep

The next day

The sun was high up in the sky, though it wasn't visible since clouds were hiding it and snow was falling. Chrom and his men found themselves in front of the imposing fortress of Ferox, which was the only official way to enter Ferox from Ylisse.

"brrr! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa said trembling like a leaf before the wind stopped hitting her. She looked at her side and saw Galahad's shield sheltering her from the wind "Ser Galahad, you'll catch a cold l-like this..." she said as Galahad shook his head

"Don't worry milady." he said with a gentle tone "I'm used to worse"

Lissa nodded as her cheeks turned a bit red

"So this is the fortress?" Robin asked

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom explained nodding

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners." Frederick added "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

Chrom sighed at that point. "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." he said before looking at his companions "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse" he said before starting to approach the entrance of the fortress.

Tristan immediately noticed the Feroxi soldiers mobilizing above them

"Milord" he whispered to his king before making some hidden gestures indicating the soldiers above them.

Arthur nodded and gestured Bedivere and Gawain to come closer.

Finally, Frederick also noticed the movement above them "Trouble in the wind, milord. the Feroxi Guards are mobilizing" he said surprising his prince

"What?! Why?" Chrom asked but Frederick didn't know. Arthur and everyone tensed up when he noticed that Jack was nowhere to be seen...again. Chrom asked Robin to make a strategy in case things got bad and so the tactician was drawing her plan on the snow.

"Okay, this is my idea." Robin started to say "There are two doors, and the stairs are too small to let us pass all together." she explained calmly "WE need to split in two groups, and attack at the same time...then assemble again in front of their general, and finish him" she concluded as both of Chrom and Frederick nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, it's settled." She said nodding "Chrom, you will be the leader of the first group, and you will attack the west door" she explained

"I'll follow Arthur to the east door" she said before looking at Arthur "Are you okay with this plan?" she asked as Arthur nodded "Perfect."

"Let's hope, we will not need to attack them anyway." Chrom said as he approached once again the entrance

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Someone shouted from above

Chrom took a deep breath "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans!" he declared taking another step forward

"Not another step, my bold lad!" The voice shouted "I've lancers at the ready"

"Hold, milady!" Frederick shouted "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." he explained

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" The voice shouted back "you think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood!" Frederick shouted back angered.

At this point, Arthur knew that negotiations were over and summoned Excalibur. he slowly walked up to Chrom as they kept shouting at each other...

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" The voice shouted as many armored soldiers threw their spears at Chrom.

With a swift motion, Arthur placed himself in front of Chrom and released a powerful gust of wind from Excalibur, making the spears miss their target.

"How dare you to attack our captain!" another voice shouted from above. It awfully sounded like Sumia. Suddenly, a pegasus flew to the soldiers who thre the spears, on it, there were Sumia and Lancelot

"Take this!" Sumia souted as she hit with her lance one of the soldiers "Go, Ser Lancelot!" she shouted as Lancelot jumped from the Pegasus to the soldiers

"Sumia!" Chrom shouted surprised as Sumia flew to him

"Captain!" She shouted back "Are you all right?"

"Yes, don't worry," Chrom said nodding "Ser Arthur protec-" he was about to say when he noticed that the blonde haired man was not anymore with him. Actually, Chrom noticed that half of his forces were not there anymore, then he quickly remembered

'the plan!" Chrom shouted in his head "Sumia follow me!" he ordered as he started to run to the West door "Everyone, with me!"

Arthur and Robin along with the knights were currently fighting the soldiers protecting the east door. They were well armored though, they were outnumbered by Arthur's forces and so they were quickly defeated. Arthur was able to hear the sound of battle above them, probably, it was Lancelot fighting the Feroxi soldiers alone.

"some of them must have the key to the door!" Robin shouted

"There's no time for that!" Artoria shouted as she charged at the door with her horse and broke through it while also stabbing everyone on the other side.

Ser Gawain immediately followed her and engaged combat with the soldiers in the area. Ser Bedivere also joined him and both were supported by Merlin and Tristan, who were making spells and arrows rain on the enemy. Arthur and Robin were standing side by side, the blonde man was taking care of every soldier that came in range of Excalibur while the white-haired woman took care of any archer or Mage who tried to attack them from afar.

After a few minutes, Chrom's group finally broke through the Feroxi's defenses and immediately started to attack the soldiers. Sumia was making a great job at taking care of the armored soldiers while Chrom took out any archer. Frederick was running through the battlefield with his horse confusing the enemy.

Everything went according to Keikaku (plan), as all the allied forces were now standing in front of the Feroxi commander.

"Tsk! It doesn't matter! Our reinforcements are on their way!" the commander declared as the gate behind her opened "HA! Here they come!" she said as she turned around expecting to see the Feroxi knights but instead, she only saw Jack who was smiling at her with a wicked smile.

"It's over!" Chrom shouted as he pointed his Falchion at her

"Never!" the commander replied as she charged at Chrom, only to be knocked out unconscious by Arthur

"Then your claims were...true..." the commander whispered before falling unconscious.

"Well, we did it." Chrom said not very happy "We officially attacked a Feroxi fortress and occupied it"

"On our defense, milord," Frederick said "They attacked first"

Chrom sighed as Nightingale healed the commander. When she was done, the Feroxi warrior got up and bowed to Chrom

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors" she said as Nightingale went to heal the other soldiers "But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have!" she exclaimed

"A pointless battle!" Nightingale said very angrily as she healed the wounds of another Feroxi soldier

The Feroxi commander looked really saddened as she nodded in agreement "I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally"." she said as Chrom nodded

"that would be most appreciated, thank you" he said as the commander started to walk away and he turned to his companions

"Amazing. her whole demeanor changed" Robin said surprised.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words" Frederick replied, "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

"Though," Agravain started to say "attacking everyone like this could easily start a war...imagine if those spears killed Prince Chrom"

"Yeah," Chrom said understanding what he meant "by the way, thank you for saving back then Arthur"

"Don't mention it." Arthur replied nodding

"Can we get going?" Lissa asked

"yes, maybe we'll find a warm place" Chrom replied as they all head inside the fortress...


	5. Chapter 5- Dream of distant past

**Hello guys! Here we are with a new chapter! There weren't many reviews on the last chapter (Not that I mind that, I'll continue to write anyways and also I know that you are liking the story even without leaving any reviews :) ) so the answers section will be quite short!**

**-VGBlackwing**

**I just realize something, Arthur, Artoria or Mordred can end the war using their noble phantasm by Awe and sheer fear that the light is with them Galahad can use his Lord of Camelot (I think he has it) to repel dark magic and arrows and Gawain having the power of the sun as well nightingale saving the crippled and disabled winning favor with plegian civilians and jack... do I really have to say it she can kill king Gangrel or Valider without them knowing. Most of them could for sure but not Arthur or Artoria because of the Restrains of the Round Table, the minimum requirement for them to have a release Excalibur and Rhongomyniad is to have at least half of the Thirteen Restrains, without them, only a small fragment of their true power will be emitted...**buuuuut** it would be probably enough to take down Gangrel and Validar anyways. Nonetheless, our heroes wouldn't use their Noble Phantasms on such people, except Jack...Jack would probably use her Noble Phantasm, after all, she doesn't care of honor and she's an assassin.**

**Now let's return to our story!**

* * *

**Arena Ferox**

As promised, The commander of the Feroxi soldiers, whose name was Raimi, escorted Chrom and the others to the palace of the Khan. The structure was way different from the Exalt's palace. While the corridors were similar in sizes they were way darker and weren't decorated. The ceiling wasn't that high and nothing was painted on it. The throne was bigger and behind it, there were two giant swords stabbed into the ground.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan." Raimi said as she bowed a bit

"Of course:" Chrom replied nodding as the Feroxi Commander walked away.

After a moment of Silence, Chrom turned around to face his companions, he noticed how Arthur and his knights were calm as if they were used to this kind of situation. Robin, on the other hand, seemed curious

"The Khan is away?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Out training, I'd wager. The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics." Chrom explained shrugging "Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh?" Robin said bringing her hand to her chin "I can picture him now..." she said before chuckling "A giant of a man of unparalled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..." she said as Arthur widened his eyes when he saw Raimi returning with a woman cladded in red armor carrying a giant two-handed sword

"Am I now?" The woman said as everyone turned in her direction, except for Robin. "...please, do go on!"

Robin paled as she slowly turned around and grimaced as he saw the woman, who was now approaching the group.

Chrom backend a bit in surprise "You're the-?! Er, that is to say..." He started to say panicking a little "The khan, I presume?"

The woman shrugged "One of them, yes. The East-Khan" she replied "My name is Flavia" she added as she closed her eyes and a small smirk appeared on her face "I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox"

Chrom nodded "Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us" he said before his expression got more serious "Is it true bandits posing as Ylissseans have been ransacking your border villages?" he asked.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" Flavia confirmed with a disgusted tone. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." she concluded

'So that's how it is huh?' Arthur thought sighing 'What kind of King does that? Certainly not an honorable one'

"Damn them!" Chrom cursed shaking his head as he soon realized that speaking like that in front of someone like Flavia isn't exactly the best thing to do "I...Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put." he apologized but he was surprised when Flavia started laughing

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" She exclaimed "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..." Chrom said

Mordred shrugged "I beat the shit out of them no problem, it was a nice warm up"

Arthur and the others just facepalmed as Flavia laughed again.

"...Ha ha! Now that's the Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." The Khan said with a smirk but disappearing into a serious expression "I know why come, Prince" she started saying "But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." she said sighing.

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa asked surprised and a bit angry

Flavia shrugged "I lack the authority." she explained

Chrom made a confused expression "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the Khan?"

Arthur instead understood perfectly what she meant and the thing didn't go unnoticed by the woman

"Your friend there understood" she said gesturing Arthur with her head. Chrom looked at his friend raising an eyebrow

"She said that she was one of them" Arthur explained "Probably, she needs the agreement of everyone to send troops in a war"

"Not exactly" Flavia replied "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years." she explained "The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes on forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom guessed sighing

"Not if you always give up so easily!" Flavia replied before closing her eyes "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

Chrom tilted his head "What does that have to do with us?"

Flavia gestured Raimi "The Captain of my border guard informs me your shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become the ruling khan, I will grant your alliance"

Chrom kinda looked surprised "I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions"

Flavia chuckled at that "Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight. They choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders"

'That kinda makes sense' Arthur thought as he shrugged

"Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty... That I know of! Ha!" Flavia kept explaining "Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan" Chrom quickly replied "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." he said filled with determination

Flavia seemed really satisfied "Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held." she said as a smirk formed on her lips "But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"So what?" Mordred said shrugging "He's one good swordsman against the best knights around"

Flavia smirked "I didn't quite catch your name ser...?"

"Ser Mordred" Mordred replied "Mordred Pendragon" she added as she felt a strange sensation washing over her body

"I like your way of thinking Ser Mordred Pendragon." The Khan said as she started to lead them to the arena...

**That Night...**

Arthur and the others were inside the dorm that Flavia gave them as they waited to participate at the tournament which will take place in two days...

"We need to choose six of us for the match," Chrom said with a serious tone "Any suggestion Robin?"

"Well, four of us," Robin said "Counting me and you"

"You're going to participate?!" Chrom asked surprised

"Well duh!" Robin replied "Of course I will, I have to coordinate the others"

Chrom was at loss of words and could only sigh and nod

"I say we should bring Frederick with us and Arthur" She said nodding

"And the other two?" Chrom asked

"I'll leave this decision to Arthur" She replied as she looked at the man in question.

Arthur blinked a few times since he was not very focused on the conversation "I'm sorry?"

"You know your men more than me" Robin explained "So I think it's normal for you to decide who will bring with us in the arena"

"What about the other Shepherds? We just joined you, wouldn't that cause some problems?" Arthur replied

Chrom shook his head "No, the others are more than happy to have you here and they will not mind if it's for Ylisse's greater good..."

"I see" Arthur replied as he brought his armored hand to his chin "mmmmh...Mordred and Lancelot" he said of valuing all the options.

"Mordred is already liked by Flavia and Lancelot is known between the Feroxi soldiers since he started the attack on the border fortress alone...that will be more than enough to make our opponents crawl in fear" She replied with a smirk "Tomorrow I'll create a plan"

"And we will train" Chrom added "Arthur, would you mind be my sparring partner?"

Arthur nodded "Sure thing!"

"Great! We'll show them what Ylisseans are made of!" Chrom said smirking

"And Britans" Robin added as they all started chuckling. Suddenly, Arthur spotted Lissa making gesture at him to come

"Well guys, I think that's it for me" Arthur said as he got up "See you tomorrow"

"Night/Goodnight Arthur" Both of Chrom and Robin replied as the blonde haired man walked to the young princess

"What is it Lissa?" Arthur asked

"Shhh! Don't be loud!" she replied bringing her index finger to her lips

"What is it?" Arthur whispered as Lissa giggled a bit

"I think...that Chrom has a crush on Robin" she stated as Arthur raised an eyebrow at her

"What makes you think that?" he asked

"Do you recall when Chrom asked us what we thought of Robin?" Lissa asked as Arthur nodded "Well, while we were going to meet Flavia, she asked me the same thing about Chrom!"

"Well, maybe you are just jumping to conclusions?" Arthur said. he didn't like to spread rumors like this, especially about romances...especially after what happened with Guinevere and Lancelot...

"I know my brother, and he never asked about a girl in all of his. life." Lissa stated

"I see..." Arthur said sighing "And what's this have to do with me?"

"I need you to get information from Chrom" Lissa stated "Not a full confession, just some tiny bits of information. If I'm wrong then you'll find nothing buuuuuuuuuut if I'm right..." she said as she started giggling

"I have the feeling that this will only bring problems...After all, Chrom is a prince and Robin is just a tactician"

"And so? We are royals, we are free to love whoever we wish to" Lissa replied tilting her head

"Really?" Arthur asked genuinely surprised

"Of course!" the young princess replied with a nod

"Fine...but if I find nothing you will stop your...investigation" the blonde haired man replied.

"You have my word." Lissa replied as she walked away

**Meanwhile...**

Mordred was walking to Merlin's room, she seemed a bit nervous as she approached the door of the Mage.

"Come in" Merlin's said through the door before Mordred could even knock. After a few seconds of hesitation, Mordred entered the room and saw Merlin sitting on the bed "How can I help you dear?"

"It's about Cl-" the knight was about to say

"Clarent" Merlin interrupted her "Am I right?"

Mordred could only nod at that "Recently, I felt an odd sensation when I use it...And it's not a wrong one, it's actually great...I feel stronger, faster..."

"Ara Ara" Merlin said giggling, making Mordred's right eyebrow twitch"You really don't understand!" she said with an overly sweet tone "But worry not! it is a good thing"

"Then say it already for fuck's sake!" Mordred barked a bit frustrated

"It's simple" Merlin said pointing at Mordred's sword "Clarent now sees you as its wielder"

"What...do you mean?" Mordred asked as Merlin sighed

"You wielded Clarent without being acknowledged as the son of the king, this made the sword weaker...but now? Arthur acknowledged you as his son and so the sword returned at its best" The mage explained "Even the activation of the Noble Phantasm should have changed."

"What?!" Mordred said surprised "HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO USE IT?!"

"When the time will come, Clarent will tell you." Merlin replied with a calm smile "There's anything else that you need?"

Mordred gritted her teeth as she shook her head and walked away...

**The next day...**

After a healthy breakfast, the Shepherds and the Knights of the Round table were inside the training grounds

Arthur and Chrom were standing in front of each other, the others were looking at them filled with curiosity.

"Go Chrom!" Lissa cheered for his brother

"Kick his royal ass, Father!" Mordred shouted as the other knights facepalmed and Lissa glared at her

"It seems like we have quite an audience...though it's only sparring not even a real fight " Chrom said with a chuckle

"Yeah..." Arthur replied a bit embarrassed as he summoned Excalibur and got in his combat stance "Sorry for my son's behavior"

"Don't worry" Chrom replied as he unsheathed the Falchion and also got in his combat stance "It's normal for children to cheer for their fathers"

"Where's Arthur weapon?" Lissa asked

"it's invisible at the moment" Merlin replied

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" the young princess said

Arthur sighed "She's right I should..."

"Don't" Chrom said with a smirk on his face "You shouldn't reveal the secret of your weapon here, someone may be watching. Also, training with such a fearsome opponent will grant me more experience" the prince said "Shall we start?"

Arthur nodded as he pointed his sword at the blue haired man. The two started to walk around in circles. Both were looking for their opponent weakness. Finally, after what it looked like an eternity, Chrom swung his sword at Arthur who blocked it with Excalibur and then proceeded to counterattack with a vertical slash. Chrom deflected it though he was surprised by the amount of force that was behind that slash, he ducked down and went for Arthur's belly. Unfortunately, Arthur was able to see his plan and jumped in the air, avoiding Chrom's attack. When he landed, he immediately rushed him and swung his sword at him. Chrom barely dodged the attack though he lost his balance, he saw Arthur going for another strike and the only thing he could do was to block the incoming attack which almost sent him to the ground.

'I'm using too much force' Arthur thought as he realized that the strength of a Heroic Spirit easily outclasses the strength of human being, though, Chrom was very good

The Ylissean Prince dashed a few steps away from the British knight and took a deep breath

'fighting against an invisible weapon is way harder than I expected' Chrom thought as he realized how disadvantageous is not knowing what kind of weapon you are fighting, what is its shape and length...

Chrom let out a warcry as he leaped in the air and attacked Arthur with one of his strongest attacks. Arthur brought his sword above his head and as soon as the Falchion impacted on Excalibur's blade, his instincts kicked and he released his magical energy into a blast of mana burst sending Chrom to the ground. Fortunately, Arthur was able to just release a small fraction of the energy meant for that attack and so Chrom wasn't badly injured. Everyone was speechless...

Chrom slowly got up and stared at Arthur for a few moments " .AWESOME!" he said with a giant grin on his face "Tomorrow the enemies will have no chance! What kind of power was that? Can you teach me?" he blurted out "I can still feel the adrenaline!"

Arthur was surprised by his reaction "You can say that it's something of the Pendragon family..." he replied scratching the back of his head "I didn't mean to use that but..."

"Don't worry my friend!" Chrom replied as he stretched a bit "That was so unexpected...Sorry Lissa, I'll try harder next time!"

"Is that a challenge?" Arthur asked as Chrom smirked

"Yeah" he said "But not now, I feel like I will not get that lucky if I get hit again by that"

"That was impressive" Robin said as she arrived at the training grounds

Chrom blushed a bit "I-It was nothing, after all, Arthur mopped the floor with me"

"Though you resisted even against that powerful attack, you should be proud of yourself" Robin replied with a beaming smile.

Chrom gulped at that and nodded "Thanks..."

"aaaaand now that I know this I can think of a better strategy" she said as she started to walk away.

Chrom kept following her with his eyes and didn't notice Arthur, who was now standing behind him.

"Hey Chrom?" Arthur called

"Yes?" He replied still looking at Robin

"Have you already asked her out for a date?" Arthur asked

"Not ye..." Chrom widened his eyes and blushed heavily as he realized his mistake "..t"

"I see..." Arthur said trying to keep his laughter at bay as he saw Chom every inch of Chrom turning Crimson red. To his surprise, Chrom grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him away from the others.

"ARTHUR" he said

"...yes?" He replied with a smug face

"You will not tell that to anyone! ESPECIALLY ROBIN!" The prince declared

"Okay...except at the marriage" Arthur replied as Chrom turned into a new shade of red "And the anniversaries" he added

"STOP THAT! IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Chrom said

Arthur did want to stop but it was just too fun to tease him "And I'll tell your love story to your beautiful kids 'Sit on my lap Chrom Junior and let me tell you how your father met your mother'"

Chrom put his hands on his hair frustrated "ARRGHHHHHH ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR"

"Fine fine" Arthur said chuckling "Don't turn into a Berserker"

Chrom took many deep breaths until he eventually calmed down "Tell me...one of your secrets" he said

"Excuse me?" Arthur said surprised

"I said tell me...one of your secrets so that we can be even" The prince said panting a bit.

Arthur sighed as he thought at the least damaging thing he could say "Morgan Le Fay is also my sister" he stated as he sighed

Chrom's eyes widened as he looked at him with a surprised look "So she forced herself on...Oh Gods..." he said shocked to the core

"Yeah, now we are even" Arthur said

Chrom nodded as the pair returned just in time to see Mordred and Lancelot starting their spar.

"Oi" Mordred called his fellow knight "Don't hold back because I won't." she said as Flavia entered the training grounds.

"As you wish." Lancelot said as he got on his combat stance.

There a was a moment of silence as the two knights stared at each other...when in a blink of an eye both of them dashed to each other and started to exchange powerful blows. The ground beneath them was shaking and the wind started to blow more intensely. Most of their movements were too fast for anyone to see them. Both were blocking each other attack and none of them was able to land a solid hit.

"Come Lancelot is this all you got?" Mordred barked smirking under her helmet before Lancelot actually landed a hit on her hip.

"You speak too fast Ser Mordred" Lancelot replied as he backed away a bit.

Mordred started to growls as red electricity started to appear all around her. Lancelot took a defensive stance just in time block the extremely powerful strike from Clarent, which was wrapped by crimson light.

'Her strength changed?!' Lancelot shouted in his head as Mordred started to attack him with a barrage of strikes of her sword. The knight of the lake could only block a few of them before getting overwhelmed and falling on his knees

"What about now?" Mordred said smirking as Lancelot sighed and raised his hands

"I yield" he said as everyone around them began to clap their hands

Robin seemed a bit angry though "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? I WOULD HAVE CREATED WAY MORE EFFECTIVE STRATEGIES KNOWING THAT YOU CAN DO THAT!"

"I'm...sorry?" Arthur replied uncertain as Robin walked away enraged while tearing apart the paper she had in her hands

"That was magnificent Ser Mordred" Flavia said clapping her hands "I already feel the sensation of sitting on the throne of the Khan"

Mordred chuckled "You had doubts?"

"Not anymore," Flavia said before smirking "I asked the Khans to start the tournament earlier...and they have agreed. Tonight you'll fight against the champions of Khan Basilio"

"Good" Chrom said "The sooner the better. Time is crucial for Ylisse"

"Then get ready boys, tonight will be surely interesting" The Khan replied...

**That Night**

The six champions were getting ready for their fight in the arena. Mordred was looking at Clarent quite intensely as she remembered how strong she felt in the sparring with Lancelot. She rested the blade on her forehead for a moment before looking at her companions with determination.

"Okay guys" Robin started to say "I didn't have much time so here's the plan. First off, we find the skilled fighter Flavia was talking about, then, we take him out. Lastly, we take out the others. Simple, Quick and Clean" she said as everyone nodded "Okay, let's go!"

The group walked out of the changing room and found themselves inside the arena. People were cheering from above them while their opponents stood on the other side of the arena.

Lucina was nervous as hell as she looked at her father's squad, those strangers were with him and so was their leader...he is her top priority, she needs to understand who he is, why he is there and what he wants from her father. She gritted her teeth as she started her charge against the blonde haired man.

Chrom widened his eyes when he saw Marth sprinting in their direction followed by the other champion, he was ready to block his attack but to his surprise, Marth jumped past him and headed towards Arthur.

'That's a very poor choice' he thought as he blocked the attack of an enemy champion.

Lucina let out a warcry as she swung his Falchion at the blonde haired man, who blocked it with something that she couldn't see

'An invisible weapon?! What kind of sorcery is this?!' Lucina thought as took a few steps backward "Let us fight with honor. Tell me your name" she shouted

"My name is Arthur Pendragon" Arthur replied as he saluted his opponent "Unfortunately, I will not go easy on you, the fate of Ylisse depends on this fight" he said as blue electricity started to appear all over his body, suddenly all of his body was emitting a blue aura around him and a pillar of light blue energy appeared in his hand.

Lucina didn't even have the time to register what was going on when her vision went blank. Suddenly she found herself, lying on the ground, her Falchion was nowhere near her. Her body was screaming in pain and refused to move. There were no sounds around her, everything was silent and the only thing she could see was the stars in the sky.

''W-What?' Lucina tried to think "W-What just happened?" she whispered as she brought her hand on her chest, her body protested fiercely at that movement and the pain almost unbearable. Then she saw him...Arthur was standing in front of her, his eyes felt like were piercing her souls...Lucina felt scared...really scared... 'Is this how it ends?' she thought as tears started to fall from her eyes 'I...have failed...Father...Mother...I'm sorry...' she closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow to end her life.

Arthur stared at Marth as she was lying on the ground helpless, then she saw her crying. The fight was over, the others were able to defeat the other champions but everyone turned silent went he used a bit of his strength against Marth...

He lowered himself and started to check on her. She had several bones broken and a lot of bruises. then he noticed that her mask was about to break and so he summoned his blue royal cape and covered her. He gently lifted her and started to walk in the direction of the exit from the arena.

"W-Where are you going?" Robin asked

"To Nightingale" Arthur replied with a cold tone "he needs serious medical attention" he replied as he walked away. No one dared to follow him.

Arthur left the arena, carrying Marth with him. He wasn't surprised when he saw Florence already waiting for him along with Merlin.

"You have exaggerated" she said as Arthur nodded "Is she alive?"

"You already knew?" Arthur asked

"Of course, I know the human body like my pockets" Nightingale replied as she led Arthur to his room.

When they got there, Arthur laid down Marth on his bed as Nightingale started healing her. Merlin remained silent. After a few minutes, Nightingale was done

"She will rest for a bit. She'll wake up soon" the nurse said as Arthur nodded. "you owe her some apologies..."

**Somewhere...**

Lucina opened her eyes, she immediately found herself in the middle of a battlefield. She reached for her Falchion but she didn't find it. The people all around her were killing each other mercilessly, Lucina wasn't able to recognize the banners of the soldiers and neither the place. The slaughter kept going until dawn. Then everything went silent, she looked down on her feet and saw that she was standing on the corpses of many knights. She backed away in horror

"W-What's going!?" she finally managed to say "I don't remember such battle, is this the future? " she asked herself before shaking her head "No, it can't be" she started to walk around until she saw him...

Arthur was standing on top of a small hill surrounded by corpses, in front of him there was a shadowy figure that she couldn't recognize. Lucina started to run towards them but no matter how much fast she ran, the distance between her and the two knights didn't decrease.

Arthur and the shadow started fighting until he was able to stab his opponents with a lance. The two of them seemed like they were speaking until the unknown figure stabbed Arthur in the chest before falling down and disappearing. Finally, Lucina was able to reach the small hill as Arthur fell on his knees and used the lance as support, he was coughing blood a lot.

Lucina reached him "What's happing right now?!" she asked to him but to no avail "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! WHERE ARE WE?!" she shouted before trying to touch him, only to see her hand going right through Arthur.

"I...have failed...you..." he whispered shocking Lucina "I'm sorry...I couldn't save Britain...it's all...my fault"

Lucina was utterly shocked but she also felt her heart heavier in her chest as tears started to fall from her eyes, she didn't know why but seeing Arthur slowly dying made her sadder than she expected...

Arthur stared at her for a moment, Lucina froze in place, he raised his hand as if he was trying to reach her. Instinctively, Lucina tried to grab his hand but it was too late. Arthur was now lying on the ground lifeless...

"What's happening...?" Lucina whispered to herself as she fell on her knees "Is this a dream...?"

"Kinda" a voice replied from behind her. Lucina immediately turned around and saw the mage of Arthur's group standing in front of her with a bitter smile "This is a dream of our past..." she explained

"What?" Lucina replied shivering a bit "Your past? This hell is YOUR past?" she asked as Merlin nodded "But how is he alive?"

"That's a question for another day" Merlin said calmly "Next time, I'll tell you a story of a king..." and with those words, the world around Lucina went black...

**Back in Ferox**

Lucina slowly opened her eyes as she found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. The pain was gone and so she brought her hand to her eyes before realizing that she was not wearing her mask: Lucina immediately started to look for it when she spotted Arthur sitting on a chair near the window.

"You are awake...that's good" The blonde haired man said sighing "You have been out for a while..."

"How am I alive?" Lucina asked sternly

"I brought you to my healer" Arthur replied

"why? " Lucina asked narrowing her eyes

"because...what I did to you was not right...even if the future of a country was at risk..." Arthur replied calmly

"Where's my mask?" she asked

"Merlin is fixing it..." he replied

Lucina looked around and then to herself. She immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual clothes but instead some kind of night dress. She immediately started to glare at the man in front of her.

"W-Wait, I didn't change your clothes!" Arthur said knowing what that look meant "My healer did while I wasn't in the room and she's a woman" he explained "Your clothes were covered in blood and so..."

"I understand...thank you..." she said scratching the back of her head

"I won't tell anyone about your gender...neither will my companions..." he said as Lucina nodded. Silence fell between the two, a very awkward silence...

"So...are you also sent by Naga?" Arthur asked as Lucina's eyes went wide "I'll take that has a yes..."

"And she sent you?" Lucina asked in a very low tone as Arthur nodded "Do you know who our enemy is?"

"The Fell Dragon Grima" Arthur said as Lucina felt like a giant weight disappeared from her shoulders

"Thank the Gods..." she whispered with a trembling voice as she already felt the tears coming back "Thank you...You don't know how much I'm grateful right now..."

"I...can imagine..." Arthur said.

After Lucina calmed down, she explained to Arthur that she cames from that future and was sent by Naga back in time to prevent the return of Grima.

"And what is your real name?" Arthur asked

"I cannot tell you that now" she replied shaking her head

"I see..." Arthur replied nodding "You must have your reasons, I will not ask any further questions" he said as he got up "Your clothes are right there...I'll leave the room so that you can change yourself..." he added as he walked out of the room.

Lucina looked at the ceiling as she remembered her dream...she should have asked him about it but she felt like it was a very sensitive matter to him and so decided against the idea.

"Thank you Naga" She whispered "Thank you..."

Lucina for the first time since she got here felt like the future was already being changed...and she also felt less lonely...


	6. Chapter 6- The beginning of a war

**Chapter 6**

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter and nope, I'm not sick again, I jus have some time and so I decided to write this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ferox**

Lucina finally felt ready to stand up and so the young woman got up from her bed, surprising the man in front of her.

"Do you need help?" Arthur asked as he also got up from his chair

Lucina shook her head "No" she replied calmly before making grin "I'm tougher than you think"

Arthur nodded as someone knocked on the door

"It's me" Nightingale said as the blonde opened the door, letting the nurse inside

"I see your body reacted quite good to my treatment" she said as she started to check Lucina's body

"About that" Lucina said "Thank you for helping me"

"I was just doing my job" Nightingale said before handing Lucina her clothing and the fixed mask "The blood stains are no longer there though the mask is a bit too fragile"

"I'll keep that in mind" Lucina said as she picked up her things while the other woman left the room, leaving Lucina and Arthur alone. "Ehm...I would like to change my clothes..."

Arthur blinked a bit before his cheeks slightly turned red as he felt a bit stupid "O-Of course" he said as he also left the room.

'Well, that was awkward' Arthur thought as he saw Chrom and Robin walking towards him

"So, how he is?" Chrom asked with a concerned look

"He's fine, he's already on his feet" Arthur replied scratching the back of his head

"Really? Nightingale is really a miracle maker" Robin said chuckling "Though you really exaggerated back in the arena"

"I'm glad that you are so determined to protect Ylisse but that was...overkill" Chrom agreed with a nervous laughter

"But at least you took the responsibility unlike someone who runs away from the consequences of his words" Robin added

"You had a rock in your hand" Chrom replied

Arthur felt like he was missing something but dismissed the thought "What happened after I left the arena?"

"Well, because of the show you put up many enemies were scared of us and we so knocked them out without too many problems" Chrom explained "Flavia has become the ruling Khan and respected our deal. We also met the West-Khan, he didn't seem happy with being dethroned at first but he actually showed us his support to Ylisse's cause"

"You lent us his former champion, who seems to have a lot of problems with women" Robin said sighing "Now, he's sticking up with Agravain..."

"Why I'm not surprised?" Arthur replied

"Frederick says that we should go now" Chrom sighed "And I think he's right"

Arthur nodded in agreement "He's right, we should" he said

**Later...**

The Shepherds and the Knights of the Roundtable were marching to Ylisstol. Sumia looked at Chrom as he walked beside Robin, talking about strategies and other things...the woman knight sighed as she looked down with a defeated expression

"Is something wrong milady?" Lancelot said as he walked beside her

"No...it's just...I realized that I never had a chance..." she replied

"I...don't think I understand..." The knight replied with a puzzled expression

"It's okay..." she replied with a bittersweet smile as she felt her heart heavier in her chest. Without her noticing a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I do not know what your problem is" Lancelot said as he offered a handkerchief "But I will hear everything you want to say if it will make those tear go away"

Sumia looked at him surprised before accepting the handkerchief "Thank you...though I don't want to bother you..."

"It's no bother milady" Lancelot replied "The march is long so I have plenty of time to listen..."

Sumia nodded and started to speak...

In the meantime, Gawain and Tristan were looking at the two with suspect

"Do you think that...?" Gawain started to say

"As long she isn't a married queen, I don't care" Tristan said shrugging

"Really?" Gawain asked

"Yes, we were given another chance so I think that making those kinds of bonds is legitimate" The archer replied calmly

"And do you plan to have such bonds Tristan?" the sun knight

"Perhaps" Tristan replied calmly

"What is your kind of woman?" Gawain asked "We have been brothers in arms for so long and yet I never asked you these kinds of questions"

Tristan brought his hand to his chin as he started to think "I would like a dancer"

Gawain was kinda surprised by Tristan's reply "Dancers have their charm I guess..."

"What about you ser Gawain?" Tristan asked back

"uhm...a warrior" Gawain said

"Oh really? May I ask why?" Tristan replied "I thought you would have gone for a traditional wife"

"Well, I'm interested in seeing a warrior woman of this place since it's a common thing here" Gawain explained

"To each their own my friend" Tristan said "I found charm in the arts while you find it in strength"

Gawain nodded in agreement "speaking of love" he said as he gestured with his head a certain pair of people "Seems like Ser Galahad has entered the graces of Princess Lissa"

Tristan looked in the pointed direction and saw Galahad walking beside Lissa "Indeed" he said...

* * *

"You know I was thinking of putting some more revealing clothes" Lissa said with a smirk "What do you suggest me to put on?"

Galahad widened his eyes and started to cough "W-Why are you asking me, princess Lissa?"

"what? Because you are a man of course! Soooo what would you like?" she teased the young knight

Galahad cleared his throat as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks "Milady, I think you shouldn't wear those kinds of clothes, people would think badly of you"

Lissa was trying her best to hold her laughter, she was just pranking Galahad though his reactions were just the best and "Then...how about I wear them just for you?"

Galahad made a shocked expression "I...uhm...I..." he looked like a very confused puppy.

Lissa couldn't take it anymore and started laughing making Galahad realize what was going on

"Very funny..." He said sighing

"I'm sorry! Your reactions are just priceless" she said still laughing

"you shouldn't play with people like this...it's really troubling" Galahad replied scratching the back of his head

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Lissa said "to make up for it I will wear one of those dresses just for you!"

Galahad started to walk away "Good day Princess Lissa"

"No waait! Ser Galahaaad!" she shouted as she started to follow him with a smirk printed on her face

* * *

"seems like they are having fun" Chrom commented as he saw Lissa running after Galahad

"Indeed" Robin agreed "In these dark days it's good to be able to be happy"

"Yeah, I wish all days could be spent smiling and being happy" Chrom said as looked at the horizon

Robin nodded "We'll make it happen" she said calmly "We'll end this war so that we will all be able to build a bright future for ourselves"

"I wanted to ask you, what are your plans for when the war will be over?" The prince asked

"I guess...I'll keep being a tactician...but I also want to build a new life" Robin replied shrugging "I have no memories of my past so I want to make new ones..."

"I understand" Chrom said nodding "I would probably do the same"

"But first, we need to win the war" she said smiling

"You are right" Chrom said nodding "I'm confident that we will if we stand together."

Robin nodded before noticing that Frederick was nowhere to be seen which was unusual since he usually never leaves Chrom's side

"Where's Frederick?" She asked as Chrom blinked a few times as he also noticed the missing knight

"I...don't know" he said

Frederick was observing Lady Artoria who seemed to by lost in thoughts all alone on the right flank of the group. The Great Knight was kinda curious, the blonde woman rarely spoke when she wasn't near her brother and yet she had the same aura of lady Emmeryn and so he was wishing to know more about her.

"Is something bothering you, Lady Artoria?" he said as he approached her with his horse

Artoria immediately snapped back to reality and looked at him with a gentle smile "No, I was just thinking about how far we are from home"

"I see" he replied nodding "You must be missing your land"

Artoria nodded "Though what I miss is just the dream of distant Utopia that will never exist again" she said as her expression as she forced herself to smile though Frederick was able to see the sadness in her eyes and the hints of regret in her voice. He kinda started to feel guilty of accusing her to be a spy back with Emmeryn.

"You can't know that" Frederick said calmly "As long as we breathe we can change everything"

Artoria let out a small chuckle "I like the sound of that"

"I'm glad you do" he replied "If I can ask, what is that? I never saw a lance like yours"

Artoria looked at the spear that was resting in her hand "Its name is Rhongomyniad The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World. It's a holy weapon of the Pendragon family"

Frederick looked at said weapon "Since I first saw it, I thought that there was something special about it. The Pendragon family must be an important one"

"Indeed" Artoria said nodding...

In the meantime, Merlin was walking alongside Arthur. She noticed how her king seemed to be troubled and so she decided to speak

"Arthur" she called him with a gentle tone "you seem worried"

Arthur threw a glance at her and sighed "I am an open book to you, am I?" he replied

"Want to talk about it?" she asked him

"I...exaggerated " Arthur admitted "Back in the arena I almost killed you know who..."

"You were thinking about Ylisse's greater good" Merlin said calmly "She wasn't angry at you"

"How do you know that?" Arthur replied

"Let just say that I visited in her sleep" Merlin said with a small chuckle "She's would have done the same for Ylisse. You two have a lot in common"

"How so?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

"I lack the authority to reveal such secret" Merlin said laughing "Now, I'm going to look at the new Shepherd since I'm curious to understand what kind of person he is" she said smiling as walked away...

**The next day...**

The group was finally back at the capital, Chrom, Lissa and Robin were gone to report to Emmeryn what happened in Ferox while the others were resting in the Shepherd's Garrison.

Mordred and Vaike were doing a bit of arm wrestling while Nightingale and Jack were cleaning up the place. Arthur was reading a history book about Ylisse while Lon'qu was asking Agravain how to avoid Merlin, who seemed to have taken interest in him but unfortunately, Agravain didn't have the answer he was looking for.

Suddenly the door flew open revealing Lissa panting a lot "Maribelle has been taken as a hostage by King Gangrel!" she shouted as Bedivere widened his eyes surprised

"What?" Arthur asked as he closed the book in his hands

Lissa started to explain the situation as Chrom and Robin also arrived

"Emmeryn will offer him parley to Gangrel" she concluded

"It seems for too late for a parley" Artoria said

"We tried to change her mind but she didn't listen" Lissa replied

"It doesn't matter now" Chrom said "We need to go now! We should be able to arrive in a few hours if we hurry up"

Arthur nodded and gathered everyone. As soon as the Shepherds and the Knights of the Roundtable were ready, they all departed from Ylisstol along with Emmeryn. There wasn't any chat this time since they were too focused on arriving at the location where King Gangrel asked them to be. As Chrom said, they were all able to reach their destination within hours and when they arrived, King Gangrel was standing on top a small hill with his dark mage Aversa. As soon as the mad king saw Emmeryn, a wicked smile appeared on his face

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance?" he said amused "I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us" Emmeryn said calmly

"The truth? I can give you the truth" Aversa said giggling...for some reason all the members of the Roundtable couldn't stand her presence, she was too similar to Morgan...

"Is Maribelle unharmed?" Emmeryn asked

"Who? Oh yes, the little blonde brat" Gangrel said as a soldier brought Maribelle near them. Aversa started to tell them how Maribelle would have crossed the Plegian border and attacked one of the soldiers though no one bought a word she said. In the meantime, Gangrel was taking advantage of the situation though Emmeryn was having none of it and requested Maribell's release

"Perhaps we can arrange a trade" Gangrel said snickering "You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece"

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asked. Arthur listened with a lot of attention to their conversation and heard about the Fire Emblem purpose...it awfully sounded like Excalibur...the things started to escalate very quickly and Gangrel ordered his men to take the Emblem from Emmeryn. Chrom and Arthur immediately placed themselves in front of the Exalt and killed anyone who tried to get closer

"Come any closer and you'll suffer the same fate!" Chrom declared as Gangrel laughed happy

"That's a declaration of war! A war that will destroy all of you!" he said as he walked away while Aversa went to Maribelle...

"You'll be remembered as the girl who destroyed the house of Ylisse" the dark mage said as Maribelle lowered her head ashamed. Suddenly a wind spell struck down the soldier who was holding Maribelle as a boy ran to her

"RICKEN?!" Maribelle shouted "What are you doing here?

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" he shouted

"Oh. Is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious" Aversa said

"Don't talk down to me, witch!" Ricken replied as he launched a wind spell against her...unfortunately Aversa was ready and so she blocked the attack

"do you really thought that I will be defeated this easily?" she asked as Ricken widened his eyes as a figure appeared behind Aversa.

"_**Dead-End...Airgetlám!**_" Bedivere shouted as Aversa turned around and widened her eyes as Bedivere struck her with his Noble Phantasm.

The dark mage's body flew far away and crashed against some rocks. Aversa was dead with a giant slash on her upper body.

"Ser Bedivere!" Maribelle said as she ran to the knight

"seems like I arrived just in time" The knight said as Ricken stared at him with a baffled expression

"that was awesome!" he said as he walked to Bedivere "Where did you learn to use that technique?"

"In Britain" Bedivere replied as many plegian soldiers started to converge on their location "Stay behind me!"

"I can help!" Ricken replied as he raised his book

"then cover me" Bedivere replied as he pointed his sword at the incoming soldiers...

In the meantime, Chrom and the others were making their way through

"I hope Maribelle is okay" Lissa said

"Don't worry" Arthur replied "I sent Bedivere to protect her" he said as his Magic Resistance protected him from the attack of a mage. Tristan immediately played his bow and his arrows struck down the mage. Lancelot and Gawain were fighting the plegian soldiers inside the forts on the left flank of the battlefield while Agravain and Lon'qu were making their way to the enemy commander.

Robin and Chrom were battling against some wyvern riders with them there were Artoria and Frederick who were engaging every enemy who tried to attack them from the sides.

Nightingale and Jack broke through the plegian defense and reached Bedivere and the others.

"Are you all right?" the nurse asked as Bedivere nodded

"Yes, how are the others?" the knight replied

"The battle will soon be over" Jack said giggling before disappearing, leaving Bedivere and the others confused

The Plegian commander was a wyvern rider who was more than happy to remain in the backlines of the battlefield.

"Those scums think that they can compete with my soldiers" he said with an evil grin "We'll show them who's best" he said before he felt a presence behind him. When he turned around he saw a little girl standing on the back of his wyvern and after that, he felt a sharp pain coming from his throat whiich was soon followed by his death.

Chrom finished the last plegian soldier "That was the last one" he said as Emmeryn, who was forced to hide herself during the battle, sighed. Chrom lowered his head ashamed "Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly" he said

Emmeryn shook her head "It's all right, Chrom" she said "King Gangrel is the one at fault here. you were only protecting me"

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces if they have not mobilized already" Frederick said as he arrived along with Artoria "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy" he suggested

Emmeryn nodded "Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us" she said "We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs..."

**Later...**

Aversa woke up in a dark void as a woman with long blonde hair coupled by a crown and a black veil covering her face was standing in front of her. She was wearing a black dress that exposed her navel and abdomen.

"W-Who are you?" Aversa asked

"Just someone who wants to give you another chance..." the woman said "swear loyalty to me and I will save you"

Aversa remained silent for a few seconds before nodding "I swear"

The woman giggled "Very well...You may call me Morgan le Fay...the voice of Grima"


	7. Chapter 7- Assassination

**Hello guys! Here we are with a new chapter! As always before that I'lll reply to your reviews **

**-Guest **

**oh shit, morgan has showed up... Yep, and she's not alone...**

**-Guest /Criticism **

**Dude, did you realize that you skipped a lot thing in this chapter ? If you don't let me tell you. The first one you missing is about lon qu fight with one of the shepards, maybe not really important but still doesn't change fact that you are lazy. The second one is really fatal, i just found out that you immediatly go to the gangrel arc... and you skipped olivia and ricken as well miriel introduction whatmore you also skipped the whole thing about assasination incident which is really stupid. You really skipped a LOOOOOTTTTT thing even the most important one. With your lazy skipping everything, don't get hope this fic can get more attention if you didn't change anything.**

**1) If you hadn't notice, the main character of this Fic is Arthur and the story mostly follows him. Now, when Lon'qu had the fight with Lissa because she's a woman, Arthur wasn't in the arena anymore because he was taking Lucina to Nightingale, this means that cutscene remained unaltered and it would be poor writing and LAZY of me to copy and paste that same dialogues just to make the chapter longer. I replaced that part with other things like Lucina's dream and awakening after the fight with Arthur.**

**2)Uhm...The fifth chapter of this story takes place in chapter 4: Two Falchions of the game where the Shepherds fight against Basilio's champions. The previous chapter of this story takes place in chapter 5: The Exalt and the King where Gangrel takes Maribelle as a hostage and then starts the war. The Assination 'incident' takes place in chapter 6: Foreseer which is featured in this chapter. **

**3) Olivia and Ricken...Olivia first appears in chapter 10: Renewal so there's no way for her to appear this early in the story since we are at chapter 6.**

**Ricken was featured in the previous chapter without introduction because Arthur (Or any other Fate Character) wasn't there, Ricken's first appearance is only witnessed by Chrom, Robin and Lissa after they talked with Emmeryn, which means that the conversation went down just like in canon and, again, copy and pasting dialogues to make chapter longer is just poor writing. **

**4) Miriel, the real reason why I didn't introduce her is that: One, her introduction is a tutorial on how to trade items between units. Second, her introduction takes place when the battle is already started which means that Arthur and the others were already fighting on the other side of the battlefield which also means that her introduction went down just like in canon. The reason why I haven't addressed is the other chapters is because in my gameplay I didn't like her much and I forgot about her after obtaining Rickert. So this is why this story hasn't featured her yet, though this will change. **

**Now, I am not angry and I really appreciate critiques in my stories but please, check your sources before writing a review like that one, because, when I write all my stories I spend a lot of time searching on the wikis and watching gameplays to be accurate as possible while also changing things at the same time because you can't write the same things in a crossover otherwise the story would be boring and predictable. I'll clarify it one last time, this story mostly follows Arthur and the other Fate characters which means that if nothing of GREAT relevance happens while none of them is there to witness it, I will not write it because it would happen just like in canon. however, if something of GREAT relevance happens ( or something that doesn't exist in canon) happens while Arthur and the others aren't present, I will write about it anyway. **

**Now let's get to the new chapter!**

**Ylisstol **

The Shepherds rushed back at Ylisstol after what happened with King Gangrel.

"I have to hold a new war council" Emmeryn said as she sighed "For the time being you all should rest as much as possible...dark times are waiting for Ylisse..."

"Okay Em...take care" Chrom replied with a saddened expression as he walked to Arthur and his friends "Em never wished for a new war..."

"No ruler should wish for war" Artoria said calmly "But every ruler must be prepared for it."

"Indeed" Frederick agreed with the female knight "Milord you are tired, you should get some rest..."

Chrom nodded "Very well, but if something happens don't hesitate to wake me up" he said as he started to walk away

"I will go to the library, I need to prepare some strategies" Robin said as she looked at Arthur "What about you?"

"I'm probably going to practice a bit" the blonde haired man replied calmly

"Ser Arthur, with all respect, I think you should also rest. It's no secret that you are a valuable asset in our army and it would be better for you to be well rested for the upcoming fight" Frederick said

"I know, but after what happened I doubt I'll be able to rest. Practicing will help me relax" Arthur replied with a small smile

"The same thing goes for us" Gawain said as the knights of the roundtable nodded in agreement

Frederick nodded as Lissa walked to Nightingale

"Yes?" The nurse asked

"Ehm...I wanted to ask you if you could train me..." Lissa said as Nightingale raised an eyebrow

"Why is that?" Nightingale asked

"I want to be helpful like the others! I want to be able to defend myself like you can!" she said "You are always in the middle of the battle and even though you are a healer, you turn anyone who approaches you into a pulp! I want to be strong like you!"

Nightingale stared at Lissa for a few moments before nodding "Fine, but remember, there's no going back" she said as Lissa nodded "We'll start immediately"

"...Now?" Lissa asked surprised

"We don't know when the enemy will strike but when it happens I want you to be prepared for it" the nurse replied

"Oh...I see" Lissa said nodding

"Let's go" Nightingale said as she started to walk outside

Merlin looked with a smile at the two before turning around and see two shepherds standing in front of her "uhm...Yes?"

the first one was Ricken, the youngest mage of Chrom's army. The second one was a woman...if Merlin's memory wasn't wrong her name was Miriel. She joined the group during the battle on the Northroad too Ferox

"Hi! My name is Ricken! Captain Chrom said that I will be on your care now! Ser Arthur already gave his permission" Ricken said a bit excited

'is that so? Oh well, at least it's a cute boy' Merlin thought as she nodded "I see...you are the one who saved Mirabelle, am I right?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Ricken replied

"Okay then" Merlin said before looking at Miriel "What about you?"

The woman cleared her throat "We have never spoke directly Lady Merlin so allow me to make my introduction in order to follow the proper etiquette of this society" she said calmly as she adjusted her goggles "My name is Miriel. The reason why I came here to speak with you is that I want to become your assistant"

Merlin blinked a few times at her "May I ask why?"

"I knew you would have asked further reasons for my request so I have prepared a small list" Miriel said as she took out of her pocket a scroll "The first one, I read on the reports of the other Shepherds that you were able to cast various offensive spells without the usage of any tome but instead with your staff. Second, the nature of those spells seems to be unknown and I'm very interested to learn about them, this also applies to your companions. Third, I wish to learn more about Britain..." Miriel continued to list the many reasons why she wanted to become Merlin's assistant.

"Okay okay! I get it!" Merlin said as she nodded "You can be my assistant, just please stop reading that list"

"You sure?" Miriels asked lowering the scroll "There are still other reasons that you may want to know"

"Yes, I'm sure" Merlin said

Miriel nodded "Thank you" she said bowing

"Can you please wait here? I have to speak with Arthur for a moment" Merlin said as she dashed to Arthur's side "You framed me"

"Are you talking about Ricken?" Arthur asked as Merlin nodded "Well, he is still very young and Chrom was worried that he would hurt himself so I suggested that you could be his mentor for the time being like when I was little"

Merlin sighed and puffed her cheeks "You could have asked for my permision"

"I'm sorry" Arthur said scratching the back of his head

Merlin smiled "It's okay" she said nodding "Now, I have to return to my students" she said as she walked back to Ricken and Miriel "Okay then! Should we start?"

Both of the mages nodded as they started to follow Merlin...

Maribelle was standing behind everyone with her arms crossed when she finally managed to spot Bedivere, who was about to head to the training ground with the other knights "Ser Bedivere!" she called as the knights stopped their tracks

"Yes, Lady Maribelle?" Bedivere replied with his usual formal tone

Maribelle cleared her throat "I wanted to ask you if you could join me for a cup of tea" she said calmly

"I'm afraid I have to decline, we are going to train a bit and.." Bedivere started to say

"No, it's okay Bedivere" Arthur said smiling "You did great back there so you can go. See this as a reward"

Bedivere turned in Arthur's direction and bowed "Thank you milord" he said before facing again Mirabelle "seems like I can join you"

Mirabelle smiled "Perfect, follow me " she said as they both started walking in the direction of the gardens

"I wonder if Lady Sumia needs help..." Lancelot muttered to himself before getting dragged away by Galahad by ear

"No, she doesn't!" the young knight said as the other knights snickered...

Lissa and Nightingale were in the training ground though they were far away from where the others were.

"let's start with your strength" Nightingale said as she opened her hands and stretched her arms in Lissa's direction "Hit my hand with everything you got"

Lissa nodded and proceeded to punch Nightingale's hand with all of her strength. The young princess felt like she punched a brick wall and hissed in pain as she quickly retracted her hand "...so how was it?"

"Do you prefer a lie or the truth?" Nightingale asked

"The truth" Lissa said already worried

"You are not strong enough to punch people..." Nightingale said "Well, at least if you are hoping to actually hurt them..."

Lissa looked down at her hands "Am I...that useless? I just want to help the others...I don't want to be the damsel in distress"

Nightingale started to think to some techniques that didn't require too much strength, there were many of them but nothing that can be taught in such little time...then the answer struck her.

Nightingale reached for something that was strapped on her side all along...it was her gun...until now she didn't need it and she doubts she'll need it in the future... "use this" she said as she showed Lissa the weapon

Lissa looked at the strange object in Nightingale's hands and tilted her head "What's that?" she asked

"This...is a gun" Nightingale replied calmly before aiming at tree "Cover your ears" she said as Lissa did as requested then the nurse fired and the tree fell down

Lissa was thankful that Nightingale warned her because even with her ears covered, that gun-thing was so loud that actually scared the guards of the palace...then she saw the conditions of the tree and remained dumbstruck. "W-Woah"

Nightingale detached the holster and put it on Lissa then she slowly handed her the gun

"W-Wait, that's yours! I can't accept that" Lissa said shaking her head

"If this gun will keep you away from harm then I'm happier to give this to you instead of keeping it" Nightingale said gently "Just remember one thing Lissa...whenever you'll use this weapon, you will take someone's life away"

Lissa nodded understanding what she meant and slowly took the weapon in her hands. it was heavy but not too much

"Now I'll teach you how to use it..." Nightingale said as the two spent the entire afternoon practicing...

in the meantime, Bedivere and Maribelle were having a nice cup of tea in the gardens of the exalt palace.

"So, Ser Bedivere" Maribelle said with a calm smile "Tell me about yourself..."

Bedivere made a calm expression as he took a sip of his tea "There's nothing much say...I always served milord Arthur at best...I was the first member of the roundtable but that's it..."

Maribelle smirked "Being the first is already something darling" she said calmly

"Well...I guess you could say that I'm a veteran and the one who served milord for more time than anyone" Bedivere admitted

"That's another thing...you keep referring to Arthur as milord...he said that he comes from a noble family but he acts like a royal..." Mirabelle said as Bedivere widened his eyes a bit though he hid it from the woman

"The Pendragon Family was indeed the most famous one in Britain and in the past some members of that family become king" he said "This is why every child is taught how to be a king instead of a normal noble"

"I see..." Maribelle said as she tapped her finger on the table "So what do you like?"

"As long is I'm able to serve milord at my best I'm happy..." he replied

"I was thinking about something more...materialistic" she replied

"O-Oh...I like steamed vegetables..." Bedivere said as Maribelle chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing" she replied waving her hand "Out all the things I imagined, steamed vegetables weren't in the list"

"Oh...I understand" Bedivere said as he also chuckled a bit

"And there's anything you hate?" Maribelle asked as Bedivere brought his hand to his chin

"What I hate...nothing really comes to mind" he said with a smile

"As I expected" Maribelle said also with a smile

"What do you mean milady?" Bedivere asked

"It's just that you are always so calm and kind to everyone that it's impossible for the others to imagine you hating something" She replied calmly

"Oh...I never noticed..." Bedivere said

"but it's okay" Maribelle said "I find your personality quite refreshing"

"I'm honored" Bedivere said

"Now let's enjoy this tea" Maribelle said...

When night finally came everyone returned to their quarters...Robin was walking to Shepherd's garrison when she saw Chrom standing outside looking at the stars...he seemed immersed in his thoughts...

'okay Robin you just need to walk past him...there's no need to disturb him...' she said as she walked past Chrom...only for her to turn around 'I'm going to regret this...why I can't just ignore him?' she thought as she slowly approached Chrom "...Hey" she said as Chrom turned around

"Robin? What...What are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh...nothing in particular. I was just walking. And you? It's a bit too late to watch the stars..."

"No, I was just thinking...Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers..." Chrom started to say

Lucina was hiding behind one of the bushes cursing in her head 'Dammit! Are they going to become a couple tonight?! What if I ruin their relationship now?' she thought as she sighed 'no...Emmeryn's life is more important for now...I'm sorry father...'

"...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." Chrom said sighing as Lucina came out of her hiding spot

"Well spoken, sir" she said as both of Chrom and Robin turned in her direction...

Chrom was surprised to see Marth standing in front of his eyes. he explained how he got inside the castle's walls and that the secret will remain safe with him

"I come here only to warn you" Marth said

Chrom tilted his head "Warn us?"

"The exalt's life is in danger" Marth said

" What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours." Chrom said as Marth sighed

"What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight." Marth said

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" Chrom said not believe him of course

Marth nodded "Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!" she said as he drew out his blade. Chrom tensed up and placed his hand on his Falchion. Suddenly the bodies of two assassins were thrown at them. unfortunately, Lucina was hit and her mask broke revealing her gender

"Sorry!" Jack said as she landed next to them before noticing what he did to Lucina "...ops"

"Jack where did you find these people?!" Robin asked

"they were sneaking in and so I killed them...I shouldn't have?" Jack asked tilting her head

"No, You are great Jack! Marth was right!" Chrom said as he looked at Marth and remained shocked " Wait, you're...You're a woman?"

Lucina sighed as she got up and nodded "And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now." she replied when suddenly

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone turned in the direction of the castle before rushing into it. When they finally reached Emmeryn's quarter they saw the headless body of an Assassin while Lissa was standing covered in blood with the object that Nightingale gave her. she was shaking like a leaf to the wind as her eyes were filled with horror, she was also hyperventilating. Emmeryn was trying her best to calm down the little princess as Arthur and the others also rushed in. As soon as Nightingale saw Lissa's conditions she immediately reached for a paper bag in her pouch and walked towards her, she then placed the bag on Lissa's mouth before starting to give her instructions.

Eventually, Lissa calmed down and started to speak

"I...killed them...I did how you taught me..." she whispered as Nightingale hugged her

"I know..." she said patting Lissa's head. Nightingale knew that this was going to be a trauma for Lissa...she wasn't mentally prepared to kill someone and she was taken by surprise...

"Milord!" Frederick shouted as he entered the room "There are many introducers! "

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Emmeryn said

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" Chrom shouted as he walked out "Arthur with me!"

Arthur immediately placed himself by Chrom's side as Robin also walked to him

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader." she said "I heard that he's interested in the emblem"

"We'll show him what happens when you mess with the Shepherds" Chrom said as Arthur nodded

"I'll go over the other entrance" Arthur said as Chrom nodded

"Okay Arthur, I'll stay with Chrom" Robin said

Arthur gathered his knights and started to go to the other side of the palace

"Arthur!" Lucina called him

Arthur turned around and was surprised when he saw Marth without mask "Marth? You mask..." he replied

"It doesn't matter..." she replied

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked

"You were gone before I could inform you" she replied

"Oh...sorry" Arthur said scratching the back of his head "anyway defend this staircase while we go to the left flank"

Lucina nodded as the knights passed by...though she noticed how Merlin winked at her as she passed by...

When Arthur and the others reached their destination, the area was already full with assassins

"leave no one" Arthur declared as everyone charged at the enemies. Mordred immediately rushed to a group of three assassins and impaled the first one with her sword, then she kicked right in the gut the second one and then threw Clarent at the third one. Lancelot instead was fighting with way more elegance than Mordred, he dodged the blades of the attackers and then slash them out of his way as he proceeded to his next target.

" I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race." someone said from behind

Gawain turned in the direction of the voice "Another assassin?" he asked as he was about to charge at the owner of the voice

"Hold! Panne is not your enemy." Marth said as she placed herself in front of Gawain

"You know her?" he asked

"I know... of her. And I knew she would come here tonight." she replied as Gawain raised an eyebrow

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?" Chrom said from the other side of the palace

"Panne is an ally" Marth said as Gawain nodded then suddenly panne turned into a gaint rabbit and attacked the nearest assassins. The blood the knight became cold when he saw the giant rabbit...Gawain hoped that Merlin had a holy hand grenade...just to be safe before he returned to his companions.

Galahad preferred to remain behind in order to protect the Exalt and Lissa while Artoria was slaughtering every assassin in her way, Arthur and Mordred were doing the same thing as a rain of spells took out every mage that tried to attack them from afar.

"Good job both of you" Merlin said as Miriel and Ricken nodded.

Finally, the assassins were about to be defeated the only one left was a man who preferred remaining outside the castle. Arthur noticed that now someone new was standing by Chrom's side, he kinda looked a thief-

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!" the man said

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Mordred shouted she swung her sword at him, immediately killing him

"No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan..." the man said as he let out his final breath.

The group quickly returned to Emmeryn except for Arthur who remained outside...after a few minutes Marth walked out of the palace

"Going somewhere?" Arthur asked as Lucina turned in his direction surprised

"Yeah...my job here is done...the future was changed..." she said with a smile

"Then why don't you stay with us?" he asked as Lucina shook her head

"There still are things that require my attention Arthur" she said

"I see..." Arthur said

"If I may ask...what problems do you have with Taguels?" Lucina asked

"I'm sorry?" Arthur asked

"yeah, Emmeryn was talking with Panne back inside and your knights were staring at her as if she was about to attack them" she said

"Oh...we had several problems with rabbits...back in Britain" he said as Lucina laughed a bit

"Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh is just...you are all full armored knights and yet when you see a rabbit you get scared" Lucina said

"well, you wouldn't laugh if you knew Britain's rabbits..." Arthur said with a small laugh

"It's been nice to talk with you, Arthur..." Lucina said as she started to walk away

"We'll see each other again?" Arthur asked with a smirk on his face

"Of course we will...see you Arthur" she replied as she then disappeared in the night...

**Somewhere...**

Validar opened his eyes and found himself in a black void

"Nngh... How?! My purpose is too significant... to be thwarted... here... Aaargh..." he said as a hooded figure walked in front of him

"Validar" the figure called

"What? Who are you... Where did you... come from?" Validar asked

"I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know." the figure replied

"I-impossible! It can't be you! It can't be.." Validar started to say shocked

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima..." the hooded figure said as other beings appeared behind him


	8. Chapter 8- War and Love

**Chapter 8**

**HELLO GUYS! I hope you are all doing good! This Is going to be a very long chapter because I don't know when it will be the next time I'll be able to upload and I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger so enjoy! **** But first my answers to your reviews! **

**-TheAzureKnight/mega1987/MashuBestKohai/Artyom-Dreizehn**

**Yep, that was a Monty Phyton reference and it will not be the last one!**

**-Nox **

**I will not be tricked, that scene of Robin and Chrom before the attack is from the Chrobin comic, I love work here, I think you are overlooking Artoria but otherwise its ok. You got me! I really love that comic and since I like to use both Comics from FGO and FE as source material I chose I decided to include that scene!**

**-WinxStarDracoFire**

**I just hope more Heroic Spirits show up like EMIYA, Jeanne d'Arc, Alstolfo, Achilles, Heracles, Medea, Medusa, William Shakespeare, Siegfried, Cú Chulainn, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, or Iskandar.**

**I think you're going to like this chapter...**

**-Hansbautista**

**I want to see some romance between Arthur and Artoria. Sorry but Arthur is already taken.**

**Now let's start our new chapter!**

* * *

**Ylisstol**

After speaking with Lucina, Arthur was walking through the corridors of the palace of the Exalt when he came across Emmeryn, Chrom, Frederick and Phila. The four of them seemed to be in agitation, it wasn't surprising after what happened...

"It was Plegia! I'm certain of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem." Chrom said with an angered expression " Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe."

Emmeryn shook her head " And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them."

"But if something happens to you? What then?" Chrom replied

"I'll remain here" Arthur said as everyone looked at him with a surprised look "I'll remain here and I'll make sure that Ylisstol doesn't fall during your absence"

"Arthur..." Chrom said in disbelief "I can't ask you that...it's almost a suicide"

"It's my choice also It's not like you are abandoning me or something right?" Arthur replied smirking

"Of course not! I'll return with the Feroxi army!" Chrom replied

"Then it's fine" The blonde haired man replied

Emmeryn looked at Arthur and sighed "Ylisse is in debt with you once again ser Arthur" she said "Very well...we shall head to Ferox...Phila, from now on Ser Arthur will be in charge of Ylisse's army..."

Phila nodded "Yes, your grace. I shall inform everyone of your decision"

"Tomorrow we shall depart for Ferox..." Frederick said serious

"Very well then" Arthur said "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to make a lot of preparations" he said as he started to walk away.

Arthur walked inside the Shepherds garrison where everyone seemed to be very busy to make their preparations for the march to Ferox

"Milord" Agravain said greeting Arthur "Captain Chrom said that we have to go to Ferox again"

"No, we'll remain here" Arthur said as a loud crash caught everyone's attention.

Lissa just dropped a few Elixirs as she looked at Arthur with a shocked expression "You can't be serious..." she whispered

"Lissa is right" Robin said looking at Arthur as if he was crazy "The soldiers here are not enough to win this battle"

"Never tell me the odds" Arthur replied smirking "Also, we don't have to win, we have to hold the Plegian back until Chrom arrives with the army of Ferox"

"It will take days!" Robin shouted

"Then we'll hold them off for days" Arthur replied

"Then Milord, I'll inform the others" Agravain said

"Wait! You don't say anything about this?" the tactician asked

Agravain looked at her with an offended cold expression "Are you questioning my lord?" he asked

Robin was taken aback from his response and didn't reply

After a few minutes all the other knights of the roundtable, Nightingale and Jack gathered in the room, Arthur explained what was going on and everyone seemed okay with this. Robin was utterly shocked by their calm reactions and wanted to say something but no words came out of her mouth.

**The next day...**

Chrom and everyone else was ready to leave Ylisstol as Arthur and the knights of the roundtable were standing on the entrance of the palace of the exalt. Chrom, Lissa and Robin decided to walk to their friends for a last farewell

"I'll be back as soon as possible" Chrom stated as he looked at Arthur with a small smile

"And we'll be waiting for you" Arthur replied also with a smile. Chrom brought the blonde man into a fraternal hug. after a few moments, the Ylissean prince broke the hug and nodded before looking at Robin and Lissa...

The young princess was hugging tightly Ser Galahad, who was gently patting her head as she cried

"Promise that we'll meet again" she said with her face still buried in his chest

Galahad nodded "Yes...after all, my life would be quite boring without your pranks" he replied as Lissa tighten her grip...

In the meantime, Merlin and his students were talking to each other

"So remember what I taught you!" Merlin said

"Which isn't much counting how much time we spent together" Miriel remarked

"Miriel!" Ricken said sighing

Merlin puffed her cheeks "It's not my fault!"

"of course it isn't" Miriel agreed "Your chances of survival are extremely low..." she said before Merlin hit her in the head

"What did I teach you?" she asked

"That...magic doesn't care about statistics..." Miriel whispered sighing

"Exactly!" she replied as Chrom returned to his soldiers "now go!"

At the same time, Sumia was standing awkwardly in front of Lancelot, who was scratching the back of his head...

"Be safe during your journey..." he said

"Yeah..." she replied looking down at her feet

Lancelot noticed that she was wearing the pair of boots that he bought her when they were returning to Ylisstol after winning the tournament at Ferox "At least with those you shouldn't trip over" he said with a small chuckle

Sumia nodded as she blushed a bit "Ser Lancelot..."

"Yes?" he replied

Sumia stood on her toes and kissed Lancelot on the check "Good Luck" she said as Lancelot was too surprised to reply. The pegasus knight quickly got on her steed and flew away as Lancelot could feel the stare of Agravain and Gawain piercing his soul.

"What?" Lancelot asked as both of Agravain and Gawain looked away

"nothing" they both replied as they walked away

Chrom and his Shepherds departed from Ylisstol.

"Okay" Arthur said as he looked back at the palace "We have a lot of work to do! Let's go" he said as he headed where the troops were stationed.

The commanders were waiting for orders from their new general, Arthur was looking at the map of Ylisstol and its surroundings

"First of all, how many javelins we have?" Arthur asked

"well, at least one or two for every soldier" one of the commanders replied

"And shields?" Arthur asked

"one for every soldier"

"Which form" Arthur asked as Agravain, who was standing next to him, understood what his king was planning

"Round..." the commander replied

Arthur shook his head "It's not good" he said sighing "how much time do we have Ser Agravain?"

"Five days at best before the plegian army arrives" he replied

"I need that you start building this kind of shield" Arthur said as he drew the shield used by the Roman legions and listed its components. He was happy that Merlin taught him the history of all the war that took place in Europe.

"Do we have any short swords?" Arthur asked

"Every soldier has one as a back-up weapon" another commander replied

"Good" he said nodding "I will have to train the soldiers"

"What? Our soldiers are already trained" one of the commanders said

"I know but they need to be ready for this new way of fighting" Arthur replied "Now start producing the shields" he ordered as the commanders nodded

"The Ylissean blacksmiths are very capable and we do not have a lot of soldiers, we should be able to have the shields in two days" Agravain said "May I ask why you chose to use the techniques of the Roman empire, milord?"

"Because we are facing an enemy led by a mad man and we are outnumbered. The Romans created these techniques in order to still be able to fight in minor numbers" Arthur said "The Ylissean soldiers are very disciplined mostly because of their faith in the exalt"

"But Emmeryn isn't there at the moment" Agravain remarked

"But their families are here" Arthur said "they will fight to defend them" he said as started to walk outside "I'm going to teach them the formations..."

**Meanwhile...**

Gawain was staring at the pegasus in front of him, his king has given him the task of guiding the pegasus knights of Ylisse which mean that he needed to ride one of these animals. This wasn't a problem for him since his riding skill was really high though he couldn't help to look at the magnificent creature in front of him.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" A red-haired woman knight said as she approached him. Gawain turned in her direction and made a small smile

"Not as beautiful as you, my fair lady" he replied "I'm Ser Gawain of the Knights of the roundtable. Milord Arthur, gave the task of leading this group"

The woman widened her eyes "My name is Cordelia" she replied bowing "I'm sorry if I sounded unrespectful"

Gawain shook his head "There's nothing to apologize" he replied "Please raise your head, while being your captain, I wish for a relationship of mutual respect" he said as Cordelia raised her head and nodded "Now, can you tell me where the others are?"

Cordelia nodded and lead Gawain where her senior knights were...

**two days after, afternoon...**

Tristan was looking at the horizon before he opened his eyes when he saw the Plegian army in the distance, he wouldn't be able to see them if it wasn't for his Heroic Spirit status. The archer quickly walked to his king, who was checking the weaponry

"Milord" he called as Arthur turned around

"What is it Tristan?" Arthur asked

"The enemy, they should be here for tomorrow evening" Tristan said as Arthur nodded

"Our preparations should be concluded by then..." he muttered nodding "Thank you Tristan, you can rest for today" he added as he ran to the training ground where Artoria was training the troops

The woman noticed him coming towards her and raised an eyebrow

"Arthur, what brings you here?" she asked

"How are they?" Arthur asked

Artoria looked at the soldiers and made a small smile "The commanders spoke the truth, these soldiers are well disciplined, with a small amount of time they should be ready" she said

"They need to be ready for tomorrow evening" Arthur replied as Artoria widened her eyes "Tristan saw the Plegian army"

"I see...I'll do my best" Artoria replied as Arthur nodded and started to head towards the Pegasus Knights' Garrison looking for Gawain.

Gawain saw his king and quickly approached him "Milord" he called

"Gawain" Arthur said with a serious expression "How is the situation?"

"I got used to riding a pegasus and the knights here have a lot of experience" he said as Arthur nodded

"Good" he said "The Plegian army should be here for tomorrow's evening, get ready"

Gawain nodded and with that Arthur headed to where the cavalry was getting trained by Lancelot...

**Far Away from Ylisstol...**

Morgan watched through her familiars the preparations made by her sister Artoria and his brother of another reality with a smirk on her face. Aversa was standing behind her while Grima was standing by her side.

"Should we warn King Gangrel, my masters?" she asked as the witch queen shook her head

"No" Grima said as an evil grin appeared on his face "Gangrel must die for our plan..."

"So we are not going to help him?" Aversa asked

"No, at least, not to win..." Morgan replied "But...I have something to test..." she said as something very loud and heavy started to approach them.

Aversa turned around and widened her eyes when she saw many Knights towering over her figure "W-What are these?"

"I call them...Enforcement Knights" Morgan said giggling as she turned around "I have prepared them while you were convincing Gangrel to attack earlier"

Grima laughed as he looked at the empty husks that Morgan called knights "Magnificent" he said as he brought her at his side "You found a good use of the power I gave you...as expected from my future wife"

Aversa widened her eyes as she looked at the two of them

"Oh, you don't know? Inside of this woman, there is more power than you think, she has the fell blood, I need to return at my best" he said as Validar entered the room and knelt before him

"my master..." he said looking at the ground

"Speak" Grima ordered

"seven of the Spirits you summoned betrayed us..." he said

"How? My command seals are absolute" The fell Dragon said as he made an angered expression

"The one called Medea...she used a dagger to free herself and the other six who refused to help us"

Grima narrowed his eyes "Find them" he said

"They already ran away" Validar said "and you ordered to not use the other spirits..."

Grima sighed "It doesn't matter, I have more of them" he said as he looked at the sky "Naga, I have to thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know about these spirits..." he said as he laughed darkly... As at least 20 Spirits appeared behind him

**Somewhere...**

Lucina was walking through a forest near Ylisstol, she was getting prepared to fight when suddenly she met a group of people...

"My command spells don't work on them..." The one with long blonde hair said

"Nothing to be surprised" the hooded one replied "The magic used by that person is very powerful..."

"Where are we anyway? I have been in a lot of places in different eras and yet I can't recall this place" the white-haired man said

The fourth one sighed "We are lost UMU..."

The other three remained silent.

Lucina decided to show herself as she pointed her Flachion at the group "Stop Right there!"

All three of them looked at her as they tensed up "Who are you?" the blonde haired woman with a white battle dress said

"My name is Marth" Lucina replied "Now tell me your names"

"My name is Jeanne d'Arc" Jeanne replied with a serious expression

The hooded one seemed reluctant but then she sighed "Medea"

The white-haired man made a smirk "I have no name...just call Archer"

The fourth one with a red dress placed her hand on her chest and stretched out her other arm at the sky "My name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus!"

The remaining three remained silent for a while before Jeanne started to glare at them

"Brynhildr" The woman with long white hair said

"Sigurd" the man with goggles replied

"Scàthach " the woman with long purple hair and red eyes

"What are your intentions?" Lucina asked them

"We need to reach a city called Ylisstol" Jeanne replied

"To do what?" Lucina asked again

"To help them fight! And warn them about Grima!" Jeanne said shocking Lucina

"You know Ser Arthur Pendragon?" Lucina asked as it was Jeanne's turn to wide her eyes

"Yes! Can you bring us to him!?" she asked

"Follow me, we should be there by tomorrow's morning" Lucina said as she started to run quickly followed by the trio...

**The next day...**

"Milord Arthur!" A soldier called as he entered the Shepherd's Garrison

"The enemy?!" Arthur asked as he rushed out of the weaponry

"No Milord" The soldier replied as Lucina appeared behind him along with other three individuals. Arthur felt the aura of the Heroic Spirits coming from the unknown trio and looked at them with a wary expression

"You can go" he said as the soldier left the room "Marth who is with you?"

"Can you leave us for a moment?" Jeanne asked Lucina as she nodded and walked outside of the room "King of the Knights Arthur, I'm Jeanne d'Arc"

Arthur knew who Jeanne was, he learned a lot of thing during his time as a heroic spirit in his world.

"Naga didn't summon you" he replied

"Indeed" Jeanne replied sighing "We were summoned by the Fell Dragon Grima" she stated as Arthur widened his eyes and summoned Excalibur "Wait! Let me explain"

"Then speak" Arthur replied

"Thanks to Caster, we were able to escape his grasp but King Arthur...Morgan is with him" she said as Arthur's blood froze "He chose her and enhanced her and together are planning something that will lead to the end of this world"

"I...know...Naga told me about the end of the world...but how did he..." Arthur said as he was at loss of words

"Just like Naga was able to summon you, Grima did the same thing...but he forces the Heroic Spirits to work for him...I'm a ruler servant and yet my command seals have no effect on them and neither myself"

Arthur dismissed Excalibur and leaned against the wall "So there are more Heroic Spirits...against us"

Jeanne nodded "We want to join you..."

"speak for yourself" Medea said as Jeanne sent her a glare

"You don't have nowhere to go" Jeanne said "Unless you want to get caught by Grima again"

Medea narrowed her eyes at her

"There's no time for your little fights" Archer said as he walked to Arthur "An army is approaching this place" he said "More than two hundred thousand, they will arrive in a matter of hours"

"I know" Arthur said nodding "We shall fight side by side"

"What's your strategy?" Jeanne asked

"We are going to use the same used by the Roman Legions...as much as I can remember them..."

"Fufufufu!" Nero chuckled "It was destiny that decided that we would have met! I, Nero Claudius, Fifth Roman Emperor, shall help you in the defense of..."

"Ylisstol" Archer said

"In the defense of Ylisstol!UMU!" Nero proclaimed pointing at Arthur

**That night...**

Gangrel arrived with his mighty army near Ylisstol, by his side there was Aversa

"We'll set up a camp for the night" Gangrel said as Aversa looked at him

"Why don't we attack now?" The dark mage asked

"The troops are too tired after our long march" the mad king said "and I want everyone to enjoy our war"

"but we'll lose the surprise factor" Aversa said

"Look at our numbers" Gangrel said "Imagine standing on top of the walls of that city and see an ocean of people ready to kill you. We may lose the surprise factor but like this the morale of the Ylisseans will reach the bottom of the barrel"

"As you wish, my king" she said smirking "I'll to sleep then"

"Goodnight Aversa" Gangrel said laughing madly

Archer and Tristan saw the enemy army stopping not too far away from the city

"there will be no attack tonight" Tristan said as Archer nodded "Their men are tired"

"Then it's my turn" Jack said as she appeared next to them

"You only have to kill the..." Archer started to say

"I know! Only the Pegasus and the wyverns" she said as she looked at her new pair of knives "are you sure that with these I'll be able to kill those lizards?" she asked as Archer nodded "Okay then! But why I can't kill the King?" she said as a mist started to appear around Ylisstol...

"It's not honorable...and also because it would make him a martyr" Archer said

"Got it! See you later!" She said as she jumped inside the mist

**The Next day...**

It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't in the sky yet. Galahad was standing in front Ylisstol main entrance...it was time for the strategy to start.

The young knight raised his shield above his head

I shall rise to the Siege Perilous. _**The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home, sits here!"** _he shouted as he slammed the shield against the ground

_**"Lord Camelot!"** _he chanted as the walls as the protective white walls of the white castle appeared all around Ylisstol and left only one entrance.

Said entrance was a narrow passage that was surrounded by the white walls. Slowly the Ylissean archers and mages started to place themselves on top of the white walls while the Ylisean legions walked out of the entrance lead by Jeanne, Artoria and Arthur, both of them were riding a horse. The chivalry was on the flanks of the legions while the pegasus knights were flying near the walls.

"Milord" a messenger called Arthur "All the civilians in the city are inside the palace of the exalt"

Arthur nodded and the messenger returned in formation

It didn't take long for the Plegian army to show up led by Gangrel

"well well well...what do we have here?" The mad king said as he laughed madly

Arthur didn't even flinch "Gangrel, you can stop this madness! Right here, right now! You are leading many men to their death both of Ylisse and Plegia! What's the motivation behind this?! Revenge for what happened during the crusade of the previous Exalt?! What's the point? Many of these men will never see their families again because you chose to!"

"Motivation? What should I do with that? I don't need a motivation! I love seeing the blood pouring out of the wounds of the soldiers fallen on the battlefield! That's more than enough for me to start a war!"

The soldiers of both sides remained shocked at his statement

'Idiot' Aversa thought 'You just killed the morale of your own troops...'

"We'll meet each other on the battlefield Ser Puppet of Emmeryn!" Gangrel said as he returned to his troops

Arthur summoned his helmet and the same thing did Artoria

"Soldiers of Ylisse!" Arthur shouted as he turned around "The enemy is here and the only thing that separates him from your families is this army! I see fear in your eyes! And I can't tell you to not be scared! They fight for their thirst of blood! But WE fight for those who are behind us! We fight to return to live a happy life with those we hold dear! So hold your weapons tight and do what you learned in these few days and I swear that your families will be safe!"

In reply to his speech, the Ylissean soldiers let out a roar as they hit their shields with their short sword

"Get in formation UMU!" Nero shouted as the Plegian Cavalry started to charge at them

"JAVELINS!" Nero shouted as the soldiers launched their javelins at the Cavalry, who was heading towards them, killing many of them in the process. "WALL!" She ordered as the Soldiers created a wall of shields and those witch spears pointed them at the upcoming charge.

As Cavalry got near, the Ylissean soldiers started to breathe heavy, shake and sweat. Nero narrowed her eyes as this was the moment of truth. If no one leaves the formation then they would be able to push away the cavalry...if not, the enemy will break their formation. Normally she wouldn't doubt her soldiers but the Ylisseans weren't roman soldiers and they aren't experienced with these tactics...

The Cavalry reached the formation...and it was forced to stop. The horses were scared of the giant wall of shields with all those pointy objects and refused to body-slam against it. The Ylisean soldiers didn't waste any time and started to stab those within reach of their spears and swords. The Plegian Cavalry was about to retreat when Lancelot and Artoria charged at them with Ylisean cavalry from the flanks. The enemy Cavalry started to lose many men and their only option was to retreat before getting all slaughtered.

"Sorry, but I will not allow that" Medea said as she hovered above the Ylisean legion.

In front of the Plegian Cavalry appeared many beings made out of bones that started to attack them relentlessly, the Plegian started to panic before a rain of spells fell upon them...killing them all.

The Plegian army remained silent for a few moments before letting out a roar and starting charging blindly at the enemy.

Archer and Tristan raised their bow and aimed at the giant moving mass that was now charging towards them, the Ylisean soldiers followed their example and also aimed their bow

"Hold it" Tristan ordered as he watched the horde getting closer and closer "NOW!" with that the sky turned black as a rain of arrows fell on the enemy army.

The Plegians immediately started to throw many spells at them, trying to take the archers down as soon as possible but unfortunately for them, the white walls were extremely resistant to magic.

Lancelot, Artoria, Jeanne, Arthur and Bedivere were now standing in front of the legions with the Ylissean cavalry

"Charge!" Arthur ordered as he started running against the enemy horde followed by his comrades.

Artoria's lance was wrapped with energy as she pierced through the enemy troops, her Mana Burst sent many of them flying in pieces.

Jeanne was hitting many of the enemy forces with her flag, the strength behind her blows was immense and so many of them flew against their companions knocking them to the ground.

Lancelot and Bedivere were doing their best to guide the cavalry deep inside the enemy horde slashing everyone who opposed them. The few of them that were able to get past them were forced to face Nero and the Ylissean legions...it was then that the pegasus knights started to attack from above the enemy forces, with quick and precise attacks...

Scàthach was surrounded by the enemy infantry...but it wasn't a problem for her, she started to spin around her spears cutting down many soldiers near her while also avoiding their attacks. No one was able to land a hit on her because of her speed and skills

Brynhildr and Sigurd were fighting together, Brynhildr's spear pierced through the armored soldiers while Sigurd made sure that no one tried to attack her from the side. The two started to speed up their attack, the soldiers weren't able to keep up with them and slowly started to retreat

A red lightning bolt struck the enemy horde as Mordred used her Mana Burst to slaughter anyone in her near vicinity, her brutal nature was in full display. Mordred was stabbing, kicking, punching and even headbutting her enemies mercilessly, she even started to throw them against their own companions. She wasn't holding back at all...

The situation didn't change for many ours, the defense was very effective but the numbers of the enemy forces was simply too much.

'So this is the difference between a spirit and a human...' Aversa said as she observed the battle that was taking place.

Arthur looked around himself and saw that the troops were starting to get tired but a retreat now would be too dangerous

"Gawain!" Arthur shouted as his knight flew in his direction "The troops are too tired, we have been fighting for hours, we have to retreat" he said "Use Galatine"

Gawain looked at the sun and saw that it was almost midday...Arthur ordered the retreat but Gawain didn't move

"Captain!" Cordelia shouted as she flew near him "We have to go! The general ordered the retreat!"

"I know" Gawain said "And it's my job to cover the troops during the retreat, go Cordelia, I'll catch up with you later"

"But-"

"No buts, just go" Gawain said as Cordelia nodded...Gawain closed his eye as the enemy army was starting to charge again after taking a few moments to catch some breath. Mustafa looked at Gawain from afar

"General what should we do?" one of his men asked

"retreat" Mustafa ordered surprising his soldier

"But sir, the enemy..." the soldier tried to say

"It's an order" Mustafa said as he and his man quickly started to retreat. The general looked at the knight standing in front of the Plegian soldiers, he didn't know why, but his instincts screamed at him to run away or he would face a certain defeat that will cost him his life

"_**This sword transfers the sun's body"**_ Gawain chanted as he tossed his sword into the air where the pseudo sun inside created a miniature sun before landing back in his grasp

"_**The heat of these flames shall cleanse the impure." **_he said as the miniature sun generated a large magic circle with a sun symbol in the center under him as he drew the sword behind his back. The Plegian troops looked at him paralyzed

_**"Excalibur Galatine!" **_

he shouted as with the motion of drawing his sword he unleashed a horizontal slash of flame that pierced through the enemy horde before erupting into a giant ball of fire that engulfed them.

When the effect of the noble Phantasm was gone, there was no trace of the enemies and those who weren't deployed were staring at the knight of the sun with a shocked expression. Mustafa was sweating bullets if he didn't order the retreat, himself and his men would be ash.

Aversa was shocked and was actually shaking. Morgan told her about the Noble Phantasms but she couldn't imagine something like this...

Gangrel was looking at the battlefield with a...grin...he was grinning "This...is a beautiful war" he whispered before walking back in his tent.

Jack's fog wrapped Ylisstol keeping everyone out from approaching the city, today's battle goes to Ylisse...

**Somewhere on the road to Ferox**

Chrom and the others just beat the Plegian that ambushed them

"Phew" Lissa said "That was too close"

"Indeed" Frederick agreed

"It's been three days since we departed...I hope Arthur is fine " Chrom said looking in Ylisstol direction

"The Plegian army should arrive in two days so I'm sure Arthur is fine..." Robin said

"I'm going back" Emmeryn said shocking everyone

"Emm?! Why?" Chrom shouted

"If the Hierarch betrayed us, this means that there could be someone else working for the Plegians at Ylisstol" Emmeryn said "Arthur must be warned"

"Then send Phila!" Lissa said

"No...Leaving was a mistake...I have to return to my people" she said shaking her head before approaching Chrom "Take it" she said as she handed the Fire Emblem to her brother

"Emm...you can't be serious..." Chrom said

"I am...now go" she ordered as Phila placed herself behind her with her pegasus

"Your Grace, with my pegasus we should be able to arrive in a day and a half" Phila said as Emmeryn nodded and followed her knight

"Emm! Be safe!" Chrom shouted as he saw Emmeryn taking off. He then turned to his Shepherds "We need to reach Ferox! Hurry up" he ordered as everyone nodded

**That Night at Ylisstol **

The Ylissean soldiers were celebrating their victory over the Plegian army

"To Ser Arthur and Ser Gawain! And the knights of the roundtable!" A soldier shouted "And their turtle formation!"

"Hey! It called Testudo formation UMU!" Nero shouted back as all soldiers started to laugh wholeheartedly

"And to Lady Nero's UMUs" the soldier shouted as everyone cheered

Arthur watched with a smile this display as his comrades sit next to him "we did it" he said sighing "at least for one day"

"And with the minimum amount of casualties" Nightingale said nodding

"Tomorrow the enemies will be here again though" Agravain said

"You did a good job" someone from behind them said. When Arthur turned around he saw Marth standing next to them

"Marth, I was wondering where you could be" Arthur said

"I didn't see her during the battle" Agravain said

"My sword killed a lot of plegian today" Marth said as she sat next to them "I fought a squad of plegian that was trying to an entrance on the side of the lake"

"There's an entrance?" Gawain asked

"No, but they will never know" Marth replied as everyone chuckled.

after a few hours everyone was asleep with the exception of the guards and Lucina who was looking at the battlefield from the top of the white walls...

"Can't sleep?" Arthur asked surprising the girl

Lucina nodded "It's just...so different" she said

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked

"Ylisstol should have lasted two days" Lucina said "On the first one, the great majority of the army would have died and during the second Ylisstol would have fallen before getting re-conquered by Chrom..." she said "And Instead, the Plegian army was defeated and the Ylissean soldiers are still alive...I'm...scared"

"why?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow

"I don't know what is going to happen" Lucina said

"You said that you wanted to change the future right?" Arthur asked as Lucina nodded "Then you should greet this change with a smile because right now, we are rewriting history"

Lucina smiled and nodded "You are right"

"Also, I find you more beautiful when you smile" Arthur said as Lucina blushed

"W-What are you saying out of the blue?!" Lucina asked

"I'm just stating a fact, milady" Arthur replied teasingly

Lucina gave him a friendly nudge as both of them chuckled a bit before returning silent...

Lucina looked at Arthur and she had to admit...he was really handsome...like reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaally handsome, many of her friends would call him 'hot', she was ready to bet that he already has a girlfriend... "Do you have someone you love?" she blurted out as Arthur blinked a few times at her surprised

'GODS LUCINA!' Lucina screamed at herself 'OF COURSE HE ALREADY HAS SOMEONE! HE HAS A SON! AND ALSO WHY ARE YOU ASKING?!'

Arthur nodded "once...I was married to someone" he said with a bittersweet smile

"Oh" Lucina was the only thing that she was able to say

"'Til death do us apart" Arthur said "And Death came along with many other things"

Arthur didn't know that in that moment he looked like a sad puppy

'HUG HIM!' the voice screamed in Lucina's head "I'm sorry to hear that..." she said

"It's okay" Arthur said sighing "We should rest...tomorrow we'll have to fight again...

**The next day, morning.**

Aversa was looking at the soldiers marching towards Ylisse's capital, those were the reserve troops that weren't supposed to fight at all

"It's time Aversa" Morgan's voice said in Aversa's head "Use them"

Aversa took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and placed it on the ground

"Aversa" Gangrel said curious "What are you doing?"

Aversa just smirked as the piece of paper started to glow before summoning many fully armored giant knights wielding Bows, Swords, and Halberds. Along with them, there were many Risens

Gangrel started to laugh uncontrollably "THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!" he shouted as the abominations started to march towards the battlefield

Merlin was watching from the top of the white walls the battlefield before he picked something with his senses...magic...which belonged to someone he knew too well

"Morgan" she whispered as many giant knights appeared out on the battlefield, Lancelot was already charging at them with the cavalry along with Brynhildr and Sigurd. Merlin widened her eyes in horror when Lancelot's sword wasn't able to cut down the knight in front of him.

Lancelot had to hit multiple times the behemoth in front of him and remained shocked when he saw the soldiers that followed him getting killed by these beings. Then the Risen started to attack them.

Brynhildr stabbed the giant knight in front of her in the heart but it didn't react at all, she widened her eyes when she removed the spear, the knight was hollow inside. Sigurd jumped in front her and hit the knight really hard destroying it.

"Aiming for the vital parts it's useless. You have to destroy them until they are unable to fight. Dismembering them is the only option" he said as Brynhildr.

The real problem were the Ylissean soldiers, they weren't Heroic Spirits like Arthur and the others and so they weren't able to take on the Enforcement Knights alone.

"Retreat!" Lancelot ordered as he and what was left of the Ylissean cavalry returned at the side of the legions

"What is going on?" Arthur asked

"Milord" Lancelot said catching his breath "Those knights are not human" he said "I had to hit one several time before killing it

Arthur ordered to remain on defense of the legions and together with Artoria and the other heroic spirits fend off the waves of knights. Fortunately, with Medea, Merlin, Tristan and Archer's help from above they were able to keep them at bay...on the other side, their casualties were increasing. This new foe was powerful and didn't feel any pain.

The battle continued for various hours as the Ylisean troops were losing terrain even if it wasn't much...then it happened. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, Emmeryn was flying above them

'WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" he asked himself...

Aversa, who was looking at the fight from a safe position alongside Gangrel, saw Emmeryn flying above the battlefield heading towards the Exalt's palace, unfortunately, someone killed all the pegasus and wyverns and so no one could go to capture her...but it didn't matter since she wasn't interested in capturing the exalt anyway. she pointed her finger at Emmeryn's figure and the Archers Enforcement Knight aimed their massive bows at the Exalt.

"Sayonara, Emmeryn" Aversa said as the knight released the arrow and hit Emmeryn on her back and Phila on the shoulder

Gangrel saw the whole thing and started to laugh madly...

Arthur widened his eye when he saw Emmeryn falling from Phila's Pegasus, "GAWAIN!" he shouted as his knight looked at him, Arthur pointed at Emmeryn and the sun knight caught her in mid-air with his pegasus while Cordelia grabbed Phila, before quickly flying to the rearguard where Nightingale was healing the wounded.

The nurse was surprised when she saw Gawain carrying Emmeryn in his arms but she didn't waste any time as she started to treat the exalt. Normally, she should be able to fully heal this kind of wound but there was some sort of curse on the arrow which didn't allow her to give her the best treatment.

"How is she?" Gawain asked

"in the best case scenario, she will not be able to walk anymore" Nightingale replied "In the worst, she'll die during the night..."

"With your Noble Phantasm?" Gawain asked

"her wound is cursed" Nightingale replied "As long as the one who cursed her is alive the curse will never go away..."

Gawain made a grim expression before he returned to his pegasus...

The situation was really bad. The troops saw Emmeryn's fall and now the morale was very low. Him, Artoria and Jeanne tried their best to lift their morale but they were only able to do so much.

Suddenly the assault stopped as Gangrel walked towards them grinning madly at them

"Ser puppet" Gangrel said excited "I noticed that your master decided to show up and got kinda stabbed by an arrow" he said as Arthur glared at him "let's make a deal, you give me the Fire Emblem and I'll spare the men behind you"

"You wouldn't spare us even if we'd give you the emblem" Arthur said "Which is not an option anyway"

"of course I will!" Gangrel replied "You are the best opponents ever! It would be a shame to kill you all now, you can even take Ylisse's throne for all that I care! To prove my good intentions and since I'm feeling generous, we'll give you a day from now to think about it" Gangrel said as his troops slowly retreated

Arthur cursed under his breath as he also retreated inside the walls of Ylisstol. After an hour he was sitting next to the other Heroic Spirits trying to come up with a plan...

"Maybe we should use out noble phantasms" Nero said as Agravain shook his head

"We already used Galatine and it was a risk" He said "The real enemy could be watching us and while Morgan knows many of our Noble Phantasms, her collaborators don't have a clear idea about what they are about"

"Maybe we should just ourselves inside the walls until Chrom returns with the Feroxi army" Lancelot said "They will not be able to break through Lord Camelot and they can't fly above it since we killed their Pegasus and Wyverns"

"But they will have to face those knights alone" Arthur said "many of them will die if not all of them"

"We could use Jack's fog" Tristan said "It's poisonous when used at its fullest"

"Those knights are hollow inside" Brynhildr said calmly "Poison will not kill them"

Arthur looked at Jeanne "You said that Aversa works with Morgan, do you know if there are any Heroic Spirit with her?"

Jeanne nodded "There should be...at least two"

"So sending Jack alone to kill Gangrel is not an option" Arthur muttered

"I could shot one of my...special arrows at him" Archer said

"Is it an insta-kill?" Jeanne asked

"Well, depends if the enemy Spirit is able to block it" the white-haired man said

"A charge" Arthur said as everyone turned their attention to him

"The soldiers wouldn't make it out alive" Sigurd remarked

"No soldiers...just us" Arthur said "we'll breach their defense and kill Gangrel, we don't have many problems with the knights and if there are Heroic Spirits among them, we'll use our superior numbers to overwhelm them. If we kill Gangrel his troops should retreat...at least the human ones. We'll return inside the walls and will support Chrom when he arrives"

"A human arrows fired at the heart of the enemy...I like it" Mordred said raising her fist

"We'll leave the defense of the city at the Soldiers, Archer, Tristan, Merlin and Medea will stay behind us to provide us with support"

"what about Galahad?" Gawain asked

"Lord Camelot must remain active...he will have to stay behind" Artoria said

Arthur then looked at Nightingale "How is Emmeryn?"

"Her conditions are critic...Merlin and Medea are working together to remove the curse or at least to make it weaker" the nurse replied sighing "She seems losing memory...for now, it's just the little things but I think that it will get worse..."

Arthur sighed "Chrom...hurry up...or your sister will not be able to recognize you..." he muttered to himself as a soldier got inside the room

"Milord!" he shouted as everyone got up

"Gangrel?" Arthur asked

"There are two civilians getting chased by the Plegian troops! A child and a man" The soldier reply

Jack looked at Arthur "We have to let them inside" she said

"They could be spies" Agravain said

"We will not abandon a child" Jack replied as she became emotionless

"Let them in Jack" Arthur said as the assassin nodded

**Outside **

Nowi and Gregor and Libra were running away from the Giant Knights that were following them

"UWAAAA! IF YOU HAVE TO CHASE ME AT LEAST TAKE CARE OF THOSE MONSTERS!" Nowi shouted

"Gregor tried but sword broke! How can Gregor defeat big Knights with no sword?" Gregor replied "what about you Lady? Can you kill them? You have a big axe"

"I'm a man" Libra said "And I already tried but they are too many to take alone" he replied as a path opened between the fog as jack appeared. The assassin quickly launched herself at the Enforcement knights aiming to destroy their arms which she succeeded

"follow me" Jack said as Nowi and Gregor nodded and followed the little girl through the fog. After a few minutes, they came across three pegasus knights "Go with them, they will get you on the other side of the walls" she said as the two nodded and complied. The three pegasus knights brought the two inside the walls before getting surrounded by soldiers

"Is Gregor in trouble?" Gregor asked as he looked at the soldiers around them

"Oh no! We are in an even worse situation now!" Nowi said with a troubled expression as she felt tears coming out of her eyes

"Hold your tears little girl Gregor will clear misunderstanding!" Gregor said as he looked at the soldiers "Gregor and Little Girl are not enemies! Gregor and Little Girl were running away from evil people!"

The soldiers didn't seem to care a lot until one of them...

"Wait! I know that man" one soldier said "That's Libra! He is a clergyman"

Libra nodded "Indeed, and I can confirm that these two people are not enemies" he said as Arthur arrived

"What kind of evil people?" Arthur said as he walked through the soldiers along with Artoria and Mordred

"Slavers..." Nowi said lowering her head before smelling something. Her eyes shifted to Artoria, Arthur, and Mordred as a smile appeared on her face "Are you guys Manaketes like me?!"

"Mana-what?" Mordred asked

"Dragons, milord" a soldier explained "Are you dragons?" he asked a bit surprised

Arthur blinked a few times before shaking his head "I'm afraid we are not dragons or Manaketes..." he said

"Oh..." nowi said as she lowered her gaze again

"You can stay here" Arthur said "But we'll have to keep an eye on you...we are at war after all" Arthur said

"Gregor understands" Gregor said "Evil people are always plotting evil things. Gregor will stay close to Little Girl"

"My name is Nowi" Nowi replied puffing her cheeks...

Arthur understood that it was time for him to go...he started to walk in the direction of quarters, which were near the wall, when suddenly he came across Marth who was punching the wall clearly angered

"Marth" He called the woman who turned around

"What?" she replied hissing a bit

"You are injured" Arthur said pointing at the bleeding hand of the girl

Lucina looked at her hand and saw blood leaking out from a wound...

"Come...I'll patch you up" he said as Lucina followed inside his quarters.

Arthur started to look around until he found the things he was looking for. Bandages. He walked towards Lucina and gestured her to sit and give him her hand. Lucina slowly raised her hand and Arthur started to wrap it with bandages.

"I have failed" Lucina whispered

"No, you didn't " Arthur replied

"Emmeryn is dead...I just delayed the inevitable..." Lucina continued

"Emmeryn is not dead yet" Arthur said as Lucina widened her eyes "She's in critic conditions but there's a chance that she could make it out alive"

"Nightingale?" Lucina asked

"That woman is a miracle maker" Arthur said nodding as he finished to patch up Lucina

"What are you going to do?" Lucina asked him

"Tomorrow, I'll kill Gangrel" Arthur said

"But there are too many of those...beings" Lucina said referring at the Enforcement knights

"I'll lead the charge with everyone else" Arthur said "I want to leave the command over the Ylissean troops while I'm away"

"Me?" Lucina asked raising an eyebrow "What makes think I'm able to do such thing?"

"It's just a feeling..." Arthur replied with a smirk

"I see..." Lucina said nodding "Arthur..."

"yes?" he replied

"Are you planning to die?" she asked as Arthur shook his head

"Of course not...but it doesn't mean I'm not prepared for it" he said

Lucina lowered her gaze as she looked at her now treated hand "thanks..."

"Don't mention it" he replied as Lucina Looked at him intensely

Arthur did the same thing as both started to get closer and closer at the point that they could feel each others breath

Lucina snapped back to reality and quickly retracted herself while blushing madly "I-I have to go!" she squeaked as she left the room in a hassle

Arthur was shocked and not from Marth's reaction but by the fact that it was happening

'GODS LUCINA! GODS!" Lucina thought as she leaned against a wall placing her hand on her chest, her heart was beating like crazy 'DAMN THIS WAR! DAMN GRIMA! I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS A CRITICAL SITUATION BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT...though...why he didn't reject me...?' She thought as Arthur's eyes appeared in her mind. She shook her head dismissing the thought 'There's no time for these feelings...I have to change the future and save Father, Mother and everyone else...' she said as she started walking away

**On the way to Ylisstol**

Basilio and the other were marching towards Ylisstol when the scouts returned from their expeditions

"What news do you have?" Basilio asked as Chrom, Lissa, and Robin approached him

"Plegia has attacked Ylisstol earlier than expected," The scout said as Chrom widened his eyes in shock "Giant white walls now surround Ylisstol"

"How? They didn't have much time to build such walls" Robin said

"From what we know, it's Ser Galahad's doing" The scout replied as Lissa's eyes lit up "Anyway, Ser Pendragon and Lady Pendragon led the counter-attack and pushed back the Plegian army...then Ser Gawain used some kind of magic and killed most of them in one strike"

"What kind of Magic?" Chrom asked

"I don't know...it was like the sun came down on the enemy" the scout replied "The second day of battle, Plegia attacked Ylisstol with giant knights and the risen...the battle lasted for many hours...then...Her Majesty Emmeryn arrived..."

Chrom gestured the scout to continue...

"The Exalt Emmeryn was struck by an Arrow...she was taken inside the city by Ser Gawain...her conditions are unknown" the scout concluded

Lissa started crying as Chrom and Robin made an angered expression

"What about Arthur?!" Robin asked

"Gangrel stopped the siege and asked the emblem in exchange of their lives..." the scout said

"Arthur doesn't have the Emblem!" Chrom shouted as he gripped the hilt of his sword "Everyone hurry up!"

**The next day**

Lucina watched as Arthur and the other Heroic Spirit except for Archer, Tristan, Medea, Merlin, and Galahad walked out of the walls.

Gangrel was waiting on the other side of the battlefield surrounded by the Enforcement knights

"Ser Puppet" Gangrel greeted Arthur with a wicked smile "I'm happy to see that you took the right decision...now give me the emblem" he said

"The only thing I will give you is a blade in your throat!" Arthur replied

"So you have chosen Death" Gangrel said as the Enforcement Knights created a wall.

Archer traced his bow and aimed it at the wall of Knights as he closed his eyes and the broken phantasm caladbolg appeared as an arrow in his hand.

The arrow got wrapped in red energy as Archer opened his eyes and fired the arrow.

The wall of Knights exploded and Arthur's charge didn't even wait for the dust to settle down. The blonde man saw Gangrel on the ground still shocked from the sudden explosion, unfortunately, even though that arrow was really powerful, the knights shielded him enough to make him survive...it was a shame that he didn't die...

Arthur kept running in his direction as one of the knights tried to swing his sword at him only to be blocked by Mordred. A path appeared in front of Arthur as everyone kept the Enforcement knights away from him.

Gangrel pointed his sword at him and fired a lightning bolt which Arthur didn't even bother to dodge since he knew that his Magic Resistance could easily take that hit.

The blonde man let out a war cry as he finally reached Gangrel.

"DIE!" Arthur roared as he stabbed Excalibur in Gangrel's throat.

The world around them seemed to stop as Gangrel lifeless body fell on the ground. Arthur looked around and saw a Plegian squad led by their leader staring at him. The blonde haired man stared at their leader waiting for a reaction

"What we should do general?" One of the soldiers asked

"nothing " Mustafa replied shaking his head "the war is over" he said "We have no wish to fight anymore Ylissean knight"

Arthur kept staring at him "You don't wish to avenge your king?"

"Enough blood was spilled in this war, both Plegian and Ylissean" Mustafa replied

Jeanne let out a smile as she heard the word of the Plegian general.

"Then you'll die with them" Aversa said as the enforcement knights started to attack Arthur and the plegian.

Scàthach immediately looked around and spotted the dark mage in the middle of the group of knights, she blurred in front of her and went for a stab

_CLANK_

Scàthach widened her eyes when she saw someone she knew really well standing in front of her with a mad grin on his face

"It's been so long...shishou" Cú Chulainn said

Scàthach looked at him...his equipment all over his body had changed into a black and red color scheme. The upper part of his bodysuit was absent, leaving his chest exposed and revealing a unique tattoo design on his chest and abdomen. His shoes had very high heels. He wore a hood over his head. The most noticeable change was his spiked tail along with his tanned skin

"What a beautiful reunion " someone else said as Scàthach jumped back and saw Medb standing next to Cú.

Scàthach got in her fighting stance while analyzing her surroundings, she saw that everyone was busy fighting the horde of Enforcement knights.

"These knights are comparable with low-level Heroic Spirits!" Lancelot shouted

Arthur nodded...'these knights are different from those of yesterday...they are better...' he thought as the ground started to shake

"What now?!" Mordred shouted as she kicked away one of the knights

Suddenly, a warcry filled the air as the Feroxi soldiers guided by Chrom, Flavia, and the Shepherds entered the battle. The feroxi soldiers joined Arthur and the other Heroic Spirits

Cú grinned before blurring in front of the Ylissean prince and tried to stab his heart

"CAPTAIN!" Sully shouted as she pushed away Chrom with her horse. The spear immediately killed the horse and its rider was sent to the ground.

"Tch!" Cú was about to attack Chrom again but Scàthach appeared in front of him and started to exchange blows at an incredible speed.

Arthur screamed as he tried to get through the groups of knights that were dividing the Knights of the Roundtable and the Shepherds

Virion aimed his bow at Cú and was about to take the shot when he was struck by a ray of energy sent by Medb

"I can't let you do that!" the spirit said

"VIRION!" Sumia shouted as she charged at Medb

The eternal lady giggled as she smacked away Sumia, who fell from her pegasus, she then placed her heel on Shepherd's belly "Farewell" she said as she started to make pressure. Sumia started to scream in pain...

"Leave her alone!" Lancelot roared as he knocked down the last Enforcement knight and jumped above Medb with his sword pointed at her body.

Medb widened her eyes and took a step back, the attack struck her side and sent her on the ground.

The queen started to cough blood as Lancelot was about to attack her again when suddenly both of Medb and Cù disappeared along with Aversa...

Maribelle and Lissa rushed at Virions and Sully's side.

The red-haired woman was breathing slowly as her skin started to turn pale...

"Hang on! I'll heal you immediately!" Lissa said as she used her staff on Sully

Arthur walked to them and looked at Maribelle "How is Virion...?"

Maribelle sighed "Alive...but he will not fight again..."

The blonde haired man nodded as he looked at the lifeless corpse of Gangrel...it was all over

Sigurd approached Arthur "Those knights were too many and too strong to get rid off quickly...fortunately you were quick enough Lady Scàthach"

Scàthach sighed as she approached them

"You knew those people?" Arthur asked as the woman nodded

"One of them was my discipline, Cú Chulainn while the other was Que-...Medb..." she said as Arthur nodded

After a few moments, Chrom left Lissa to Maribelle and walked to Arthur with a bittersweet smile "we won huh?" He said

"Yes...though I wouldn't call this a sweet victory..." Arthur replied

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basilio said as he joined the two with his forces "the Plegian are surrendering...this damn war is over"

Flavia also decided to come around with a saddened expression "Those knights...killed many good Feroxi soldiers...We need to see our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion—" Chrom started to say

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Emblem and we'll call it even?" Flavia replied as everyone stared at her with wide eyes "...Hah! Just a little humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury...they can well afford it."

"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basilio said as he left the group with the other Khan...

"So..." Chrom started to say "What did I miss?" He asked looking at all the new faces that were with Arthur

"How about I tell you after you go see Emmeryn?" Arthur replied "she survived"

A smile appeared on Chrom's face as nodded immediately "I have to something first..." he said as he walked to Robin And started to talk with her...then he knelt and showed her a ring, Robin's eyes got wet as she nodded

Chrom smiled and brought her into a kiss as everyone started to clap their hands.

Sumia looked at the couple and then at her feet as she felt sadness overwhelm her heart 'it's better like this...'

Lancelot noticed Sumia's behavior and walked towards Arthur "Milord..."

"Go" Arthur said as the Knight of the lake blinked at him utterly surprised "Do you think that I'm blind and deaf?"

"N-No of course not! I wouldn't dare to think such things!" Lancelot replied

"Then go" Arthur said

"But...do I really deserve it?" Lancelot asked

Arthur looked at him and smiled "Lancelot, as long as you will respect her and honor her, you will deserve it" he said calmly

"Thank you Milord" Lancelot said bowing

Agravain walked to Arthur's side "Are you sure that's wise milord?"

Arthur nodded "Yes, I realized that back in Camelot, I couldn't understand the other's feelings...this world opened my eyes" he said

"Milord that's not true at all!" Agravain said "You were the greatest and everyone knew it!"

Arthur made a bittersweet smile "But I created a giant gap between me and my subjects" he said "And that will never happen again" he said as he looked at Lancelot, who was approaching Sumia...

Sumia was still looking at the ground when a certain knight she knew very well placed himself in front of her "Just give me a moment..." she said rubbing her eyes

Lancelot knelt down in front of her "I'm no Chrom and I'll probably can't be like him" he said as Sumia looked at him surprised "But, I promise you that I'll do my best to make sure you will be happy...of course, if you'll allow me to..."

Sumia was speechless, Lancelot was the one who always listened to her when she was sad, and helped her in being less...clumsy. She stared at him for few times before slowly hugging him

The knight wrapped his arms around her gently since he knew that she still didn't fully recovered from her last fight. Now it was time for Chrom and Robin to clap their hands at the two of them.

The Shepherds and Arthur's knights returned to Ylisstol. The white walls were no longer there protecting the city.

Lissa immediately started to look around until she found who she was looking for. Ser Galahad was sitting on a bench clearly exhausted from what happened, his giant shield was resting at his side. He wasn't able to notice the young princess until she was right in front of him.

"Hello Lissa" he said calmly "I kept our promise, didn't I?"

The young princess didn't reply...at least not verbally, she leaned on him and gave him a small kiss before blushing a bit

Galahad had no idea on how to react to that, he stared at Lissa for a five minutes

"S-Say something!" Lissa squeaked as her blush grow in intensity

"I-I'm sorry Lady Lissa, it's just...I have no experience at all" Galahad replied

"Eh?" Lissa said

"His title is Ser Galahad the Chaste! Good luck with that!" Mordred shouted from afar

"Oh" Lissa said even more embarrassed "I-It means I like you...a lot"

"Oh...but I'm just a knight...and you are a princess..." he said

"So you...don't like me?" she asked

Galahad remained silent for a few moments "No...I think...I think I like you as well"

Lissa hugged him really tightly, much to the knight surprise "I'm so happy!"

"Woah! Slow Down there!" Chrom said chuckling

"it's not like we are getting married before dating!"Lissa barked back

"Oooooh she got you" Robin said laughing as Chrom scratched the back of his head...

**Somewhere...**

Aversa was kneeling before her master "I'm sorry...I wasn't able to kill Prince Chrom..."

"That wasn't your objective" Morgan said "Prince Chrom still has a role to play in our plans...Now tell me about my experiment"

"The knights were wonderful my master" Aversa said

Morgan though seemed to be disappointed "They were able to adapt to their enemies...but this is their limit...oh well, it only means that for we'll take care of the other Spirits with ours" she said shrugging "You did a great job Aversa, you can go now" she said as her adept left the room

**At the palace of the Exalt**

The Shepherds and Arthur's knights were standing in front of the door of Emmeryn's room, in front of the Merlin and Medea stood with a serious expression.

Chrom slowly opened the door followed by Lissa...Emmeryn was resting on her bed...as soon as they entered, the Exalt opened her eyes and looked at them

"Emm..." Chrom said as he grabbed her sister's hand.

Lissa was trying her best to hold back the tears as Emmeryn smiled at them "Chrom...Lissa...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry! You are alive and that's all that matters" Chrom said

"Yeah!" Lissa agreed

Emmeryn smiled and looked at her brother "Chrom...I can't be the Exalt anymore...my memories are fading away as we speak ...you have to take my place..."

"I can't be like you, Emm! There's no wa-"

"You have a kind heart Chrom...as long you follow your heart you will be a good Exalt...even better than me...though you should find a wife...I don't want you to be alone..."

"About that..." Chrom said blushing a bit "I asked Robin to marry me..."

Emmeryn widened her eyes before laughing "I'm happy to hear that, Robin is a strong woman" she said

"Well...Lissa also got a boyfriend!" Chrom said as Lissa shot him a betrayed look

"Who is the lucky man?" Emm asked

"Ser Galahad..." Lissa mumbled blushing a lot

"Oh...you have a good taste...as expected from my little sister" Emm said happy "I don't want to keep you away from them...we'll talk later...I don't go anywhere"

Chrom and Lissa nodded as they started to walk to the door...

"One last thing...can you tell to Ser Arthur and Lady Merlin that I wish to speak with them?"

"Of course Emm" Chrom replied as he left the room and approached Arthur and Merlin "She wishes to speak with you" he said as Arthur and Merlin nodded and headed inside

"Your Majesty" both said bowing

"Just Emmeryn...I'm no longer the Exalt..." Emmeryn said "I left that title to Chrom"

"I see..." Arthur said

"Ser Arthur...Ylisse will never be able to repay you for what you did...You have my thanks" she said

"It was the right thing to do milady" Arthur said as Emm nodded

"the curse will make me forget everything?" Emm asked

"yes...the only thing we can do is to protect certain memories but that's it..." Merlin said with a saddened expression

"then...protect the memories with them...with my dear siblings...I want to remember them...I don't care of anything else...just...don't make me forget of Lissa and Chrom" the former Exalt as tears crossed her cheeks

Merlin made a smile as she approached the woman and placed her hand on her forehead

"Ser Arthur...If you allow me to be selfish...may I ask you a question...?" Emmeryn said

Arthur nodded

"Who are you?" Emmeryn asked as Arthur widened his eyes "I recognize a Noble when I see one but you're not ...When I look at you I see a King...the way you move, you talk and act ...all of that suggests that...I know there's a reason why you hide that...but I'm going to forget about it anyway..."

Arthur walked at her side and gently grabbed her hand "My name is King Arthur Pendragon of Britain, I was summoned from another world by Naga to defend this world..."

Emmeryn closed her eyes "thank you..." she said before looking at Merlin "I'm ready"

Merlin made a bittersweet smile as her hand glowed a bit as Emmeryn fell asleep "Let me tell you a story of a king." she whispered as she gave the former exalt a dream

Arthur removed his hand and sighed

"By the time she wakes up her memories will be gone" Merlin said sighing "the only things she will remember will be Chrom and Lissa"

Arthur nodded as he opened the door and walked out.

Chrom walked up to him

"I'm sorry Chrom...I wasn't able to protect her..." Arthur said as Chrom hugged him

"Nonsense," the new exalt said "Emm is still alive. Yes, she doesn't have her memories but we can make new ones! You kept your promise and Ylisstol still stands! I will never be able to repay all of you for what you did"

"That's right! You were awesome! We should celebrate!" Lissa agreed

"but before that we have to deal with the plegian soldiers that have surrendered" Robin said as everyone nodded in agreement

**An hour later**

Arthur, Chrom and their companions were now standing in front of the plegian soldiers.

"So what now?" Lissa asked

"We'll send them back to Plegia" Chrom said

Arthur looked at the soldiers and spotted the general who allowed him to kill Gangrel, he walked up to him, much to everyone's surprise, and gestured him to stand up.

Mustafa stared at the blond man for a few seconds before getting up

"you didn't attack me when I killed your king, may I ask why?" Arthur said

"The war was over, and I was not letting my men die without a reason" Mustafa replied

"You are an honorable man, what's your name?" Arthur asked

"Mustafa" the general replied

"Do you want to join me?" Arthur asked

"Wait Arthur! We have to send them to Plegia" Chrom said

"They were labeled as Traitors" Arthur replied as he looked at the Shepherds "After I kill Gangrel, Aversa ordered her knights to attack them. Sending them back will be a death sentence" he stated as he turned to face Mustafa again "So what do you say?"

Mustafa remained silent for a few moments "I have to refuse...I have a family back in Plegia, if I don't return and be executed, they will kill my family instead of me...but please, take my man with you...they are well disciplined and good-hearted..."

Arthur remained still "Then bring your family here" he replied "In all honesty, I think that Aversa will kill them anyway, so how about this? I will help you bring your family here, and you'll join me"

"...may I ask why are you doing this?" Mustafa said

"That's how I work" Arthur replied

"...Then I shall accept your propose" Mustafa said bowing his head "Milord"

Arthur nodded "You'll depart tomorrow, Ser Gawain will come with you"

Mustafa nodded as Medea also started to walk towards someone, the soldiers immediately averted their eyes from her in fear, that woman killed lots of their comrades in mere moments with just magic. The only one who was looking directly at her was a woman with long black hair who looked like a dark mage

"You" Medea said pointing at the woman "I remember you, you were the only Mage who didn't run away as soon as you saw me and actually tried to fight back"

"Umph, I'm no ordinary mage" the woman replied

"Having said that, while your attacks were stronger than your comrades' they still were useless...like all the curses you launched at me" Medea replied as the woman hissed at her "What is your name?"

"Tharja..." she muttered

"Are you perhaps interested in learning how to be a real mage?" Medea asked her "There's a lot of potential in you, it would be a shame to waste it"

"Why should you trust me? I could betray you" Tharja said

Medea laughed at her face "Because...I know Betrayal very well...I'll say this one time" she said as she leaned on Tharja and whispered to her ear "Because, I'm the witch of Betrayal...you'll never be able to betray me" she said as she rose up "So, do you accept?"

Tharja made a smirk and nodded

"Then come with me, my discipline" Medea said as she started to head back towards her group. Tharja followed her...

**Later...**

Arthur and everyone else was standing in the throne room of the Exalt's palace, all around them there was a massive crowd, the reason why they were all there was for Chrom's coronation and marriage.

Libra was doing the part of the Hierarch, he placed the crown on Chrom's head and bowed.

Chrom walked to Robin, who was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, she was a lot nervous since she didn't expect that her marriage would be on the same day as the proposal, but she agreed anyway.

Libra approached them and went down with all the speeches about family, marriage, and all that stuff.

"With the power given me by Naga, I pronounce you Husband and Wife...You may seal your promise of eternal love with a kiss" Libra said as Chrom and Robin kissed, everyone in the room clapped their hands while cheering

Everyone was about to leave when Chrom cleared his throat as he stood in front of the throne "In these recent times a lot of things happened...and now we are finally at peace again...but many of us wouldn't here if it wasn't a certain group of people who fought for the safety of this city until the very end...Knights of the roundtable, please come here" he said as he looked at Arthur with a smile.

The blonde haired was surprised but did as he was told and along with his companions and bowed before Chrom

"I will never be able to repay for what you did in the last days...but, at least I have to try" Chrom said "Arthur, I still remember when you told me that you lost your home...this is why I decided that from now on you will be Lord Arthur Pendragon and first General of Ylisse's crown. Along with these titles, I put under your care the lands of south Ylisse and give you the money to build your own house" he said before everyone started to clap and cheer again "and now we shall celebrate!"

What happened after was predictable enough, the celebrations started and a grand ball took place. Arthur and all the others had to change their clothing to match the even but they were able to summon clothing that...well was unusual for the other guests

**[Quick interruption guys, I have tried to describe their clothing but I decided to avoid that because it would take forever to describe Arthur and company's clothes so: Arthur has his white rose dress. Jeanne, Nightingale, Scàthach, Nero, Artoria, Bedivere, Mordred and Lancelot have their Heroic Spirit formal dress from FGO, Tristan and Gawain have the same clothing as in the Craft Essence 'As you wish' from FGO. Archer, Sigurd, and Galahad have a normal smoking suit with white gloves. Medea has the same dress but without her usual hood and cape. Merlin kept her dress. Brynhildr has the dress she has in the Craft Essence 'Valkyrie style'. Agravain is the only one who didn't change his appearance while Jack was forced to put a dress similar to Nursery's but white. Enjoy your reading]**

The ladies were staring at them with a constant blush, Mordred even started to wink at them making a lot of them turn completely red. Everyone started to enjoy the party...

Bedivere spotted who he was looking for and decided to approach her "Enjoying the party milady?" he asked

"It could be-" Maribelle started to say as she turned around only to remain shocked as he saw Bedivere "Yes, I'm so enjoying the view...I mean myself, right now" she said "What about you, Ser?"

"Well...there are a lot of people I don't know...so I'm kinda lost" he replied scratching the back of his head

Maribelle's eyes lit up "You are a great warrior on your battlefield but this is my Battlefield...Since I'm feeling generous, I will help you" she said with a smirk as she linked her arms with his "let's go"

Artoria was enjoying a glass f white wine when Frederick approached her, he wasn't wearing his armor, he was wearing a suit that made him look like a steward. the knight immediately noticed two Big features of Artoria which are usually hidden by her armor. He was trying his best to not at _them_.

"It's unusual for me to walk without my armor" he said as Artoria turned in his direction and nodded

"Yeah, but it's also kinda refreshing for once" she said as Frederick nodded

"Your dress is very unique and I really like the color...well, blue is my favorite color" Frederick said

"I know" Artoria replied

"You do?" Frederick asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, your armor is blue after all, if you didn't like blue you would have painted it with another color" she replied

"That's true" he said as he smirked while looking at her in the eyes "But I also like green"

"Oh? Is that so? I'll keep that in mind" she said as she took a sip of her drink

"Shall I bring you something to eat milady?" Frederick proposed

Artoria's eyes lit up as she nodded "Yes!" she replied as the knight immediately went looking for some food

Gawain was sitting at a table as he watched the party taking place, suddenly someone sat next him..it was Cordelia...and she looked...drunk...

"Uhm...Milady?" Gawain asked

"Look at them..." she said looking at Robin and Chrom "They are so happy...he is so happy..."

"Yeah...They love each other after all" Gawain replied as He noticed that the red-haired woman next to him was crying "Did I say something wrong milady?" he asked as Cordelia rested her head on the table

"I love...*hic* him..." she said as Gawain widened his eyes at the Pegasus Knight.

The Knight immediately to look around them in order to check if anyone heard her. He sighed as he got up and lifted her into a princess carry. The other guests looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Is everything alright?" A butler asked as Gawain nodded

"She had too many drinks, I'm taking her to bed"

The sun knight left the party and headed towards the pegasus knight's garrison as Cordelia fell asleep. When he arrived there were only a few guards "Where are the others?" he asked one of the guards

"Celebrating sir..." the guard replied as Gawain sighed and walked towards Cordelia's room, fortunately, the door wasn't locked and he was able to get inside, he placed Cordelia on the bed, he was about to leave but then Pegasus knight started crying in her sleep. Gawain sighed as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her before gently grabbing her hand...Gawain was able to recall that Cordelia was really strong and skilled during the defense of Ylisstol...

'I didn't like that party anyway' he thought as he internally shrugged 'too many people I don't know of'

**Back at the party**

Arthur was walking through the ladies that were swarming him as he tried to reach Chrom, Robin, and the two Khans. After a few minutes, he finally succeeded.

"Look who's coming, Lord Arthur Pendragon" Flavia said as she let out a whistle

"Flavia...just stop" Basilio said as Flavia Laughed

"Hey, I'm a woman too! And Arthur is undeniably handsome and strong" the ruling khan replied as Chrom and Robin laughed a bit.

"So are you enjoying the party, Arthur?" Chrom asked

"Well...yeah" Arthur said

Basilio narrowed his eyes at him "Uhmm...You don't sound so convinced...oh! I get it! You don't have a partner!" Basilio said with a laugh

"I shall sacrifice myself for the greater good of Ylisse and Ferox" Flavia said with a fake posh tone "I volunteer to be your partner" she said before bursting into a laugh

Suddenly a man walked to Basilio and whispered something to his ear "Dammit!" The Khan said

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked

"Yeah...our musician got hurt" Basilio said "And Olivia can't dance for a party without music"

"Olivia?" Robin asked

"Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms!" Basilio said "Well, she'll have to dance without music now..."

As the Khan said that a shy pink-haired girl walked on the stage that was set up just for this exhibition, she nervously looked at the guest blushing a lot before freezing completely...then a harp started to play, surprising everyone and Olivia. They all started to look around until they found the musician..it was Tristan, he was playing Failnaught as he walked on stage.

Olivia closed her eyes and let the music flow inside her head...without her noticing, her body was already dancing, then the music ended and she stopped, the public clapped a lot as Olivia bowed and then looked at Tristan...she shyly walked up to him

"Ehm...t-thank you for your help...Ser?" She said

"Tristan" the red-haired man replied calmly "I should the one to thank you for letting my music accompany your wonderful dance" " he said as he kissed her hand

"I'mm not so skilled at that, if I'm being honest" Olivia replied as Trsitan shook his head "B-By the way, I'm Olivia"

The knight grabbed her hand and kissed it "Charmed" he said gently making Olivia's heart melt. The knight immediately started to walk away

"C-Can we do that again sometime?" Olivia asked shaking a bit "I really liked your music"

Tristan made a small smile "sure" he replied as he left her

Olivia sighed before she felt someone tapping her shoulder, she turned around and saw Nero smiling at her

"I liked your performance UMU!" Nero said

"thank...you" Olivia replied

"Are interested in performing in the greatest stage in existence?" Nero asked

"Eh?" Olivia asked wide-eyed "I...don't know...I'm not that good..."

"A talented person like you should have a worthy stage! Trust me! I'm the most talented person you will ever meet and when I tell someone is talented I always mean it umu" Nero said nodding

"I see..." Olivia replied "I guess I can-" she wasn't able to finish the sentence since Nero grabbed her hand and dragged her away

Arthur shrugged "Seems like evertyhing turn out for the better" he said

"Seriosuly, there is something that your knights can't do?" Basilio asked

"I'm pretty sure they are not good at coocking" Arthur replied

"Stalh can" Robin said "1-0 for the Shepherds"

"You mean 2-1 for the Knights of Roundtable" Arthur corrected her with a smirk "Tristan plays the harp and...if we're being honest...we dress better" before remembering something "Oh sorry, I forgot, Archer is a better chef soooo 3-0"

Robin grinned "But I'm going to take a point away from you because Agravain didn't change his clothing and he's scaring all the guests"

"But who's standing next to him still in combat clothing and also glaring at the guests?" Arthur asked as he gestured Lon'qu, who was standing next to Agravain

"Woah calm down guys! The Knights of the Roundtable and the Shepherds are like brothers" Chrom said

"Let's see what the Khans think about it" Robin said, she wasn't going to give up anytime soon, she couldn't accept to lose 3-0..."

"Team Arthur" Flavia said as she took a full look at Arthur "Because reasons"

"Where's you impartiality woman?" Basilio asked "I'm team..." he started to say as he saw Brynhildr, Scàthach and Jeanne passing by...he saw what hell of a warrior they both were during the battle...and they are hot too... "Arthur..."

"Oh come on! At least join my side since it's my wedding party!" Robin said frustrated

"We don't like lying to friends" Basilio said

Robin glared at Arthur "You won the battle but you'll lose the war"

Arthur made a smug expression "I doubt that" He said as he picked something with the corner of his eye "If you'll excuse me" he said as he followed his instincts and walked outside the palace.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN AWAY BECAUSE NEXT TIME WE'LL DEFEAT YOU!" Robin said before starting pouting as Chrom patted her head and The Khans laughed...

Arthur found himself in the gardens as he finally spot who he was looking for

"Marth" he called as the blue-haired girl turned around surprised

"Oh...hello..." She replied "I didn't think you would have noticed me" she said as she turned around and widened her eyes at Arthur's figure

'what's up with those clothes?!?' she questioned in her head

"Why don't you join us? You also fought for this city, you deserve it" Arthur asked

"No...I'm not good with these kinds of events...also I'm not dressed properly for a ball" She replied

"I'm sure we can arrange something" Arthur replied as he offered her his hand

Lucina really wanted to decline but there was something around Arthur that was keeping her from doing so "Okay..." she replied as she took his hand.

Arthur started to walk in direction of the ball when he came across Artoria, Frederick and Merlin...

"the people I needed!" Arthur said as he walked next to them, Lucina was trying to not get their attention.

Artoria needed a few seconds to understand that he was calling her "Yes?" She said along with Merlin

"I need your help" Arthur said as he gestured Lucina

"I don't thi-" Artoria started to say

"Leave it to us!" Merlin interrupted her as she grabbed Lucina and Artoria's arm and dragged them away "Wait for us at the ballroom!" she said as Arthur nodded and walked away

Frederick stood there, not understanding what just happened "Was that Marth?" he muttered to himself

Merlin dragged the two women inside an empty room and locked the door "Now, let's get you a dress!" she said looking at Lucina who was beyond confused

Merlin walked to Artoria and whispered something to her ear.

"I should have something like that...You gave it to me a long ago when I was younger but I never used it.." Artoria muttered as summoned a dress

**[the dress is the Heroic Spirit Formal Dress: Artoria (saber)]**

Merlin nodded as her eyes started to glow in Lucina's direction, the blue-haired girl's instincts were screaming at her to run away but she dismissed them and closed her eyes.

When Lucina opened them again, she was wearing the dress summoned from Artoria though Merlin seemed upset about something...

The mage was staring at the green ribbons which match with Artoria's younger self but not with Marth...she snapped her fingers and the ribbons turned blue "Much better!" Merlin said before

"it seems like she wants to rival the bride" Artoria said

Merlin smirked "But now she matches with Arthur..." she said before whispering to Lucina's ear "Also I'm sure your mother will not mind it"

Lucina's widened her eyes at Merlin's words

"oh! Stay still for a second!" the mage said as she used her magic to conceal the Brand of The Exalt and apply some makeup "There! Perfect! You are good to go!" she said as Artoria nodded in approval...

**Back in the ballroom**

"Of course I used healthy ingredients! " Stahl said "I would never use something poisonous for my friends!"

Nightingale nodded "Good, eating healthy is very important"

Arthur sighed as he waiting for Merlin and the others to return, he has been listening to Nightingale and Stalh for five minutes straight, the nurse kept asking about the ingredients and how he cooked them, making the chef pretty frustrated...suddenly the guests started to look at someone and whispering.

This caught Arthur's attention and he decided to investigate...then he saw her, Marth was wearing a beautiful dress with blue ribbons, she was blushing a lot and seemed a bit uncomfortable

'Gods...how did I end up like this?' Lucina asked herself as she spotted Arthur coming towards her 'Oh no, there he is...'

Arthur smiled at her as Tristan started to play a music for a slow dance. As usual, the bride and groom started the dance soon followed by Galahad and Lissa, Lancelot and Lissa, Brynhildr and Sigurd, Frederick and Artoria and Maribelle and Bedivere. Arthur bowed a bit and offered his hand at Lucina "Milady, may I have this dance?"

Lucina slowly nodded "Y-yes" she said blushing faintly as she took his hand.

Arthur walked on the dancefloor and started to dance.

'Don't step on him! Don't step on him!' Lucina thought, she mever been very interested in dancing, during her childhood many were the teachers who left the job because of her behavior...she's always been more interested in the art of the sword... "I'm not very good at this..." she whispered

"It's okay" Arthur said smiling "Just follow my lead" He added as Lucina nodded As she rested her head on his shoulder...

"There are many people who would gladly dance with you..." Lucina whispered

"I know" Arthur said with a small chuckle

"Then why me?" she asked

"I...I don't know what to say...it only feels right with you" Arthur replied "If you don't want we can always stop..."

Lucina tightened her grip and shook her head "No...it's okay..."

Arthur smiled and kept dancing "So, did we change the future?"

Lucina remained silent for a while before nodding as a small smile appeared on her face "Yeah...Emmeryn is alive, Ylisstol is unharmed and everyone is fine...but there's still a lot to work to do...to prevent..." Lucina grimaced as the image of Grima appeared in her head

"Yeah, but for now...You don't have to worry, just be happy and smile" he said gently "let those thoughts fade away"

Lucina looked at him and then to her surroundings. Her father, mother and everyone else was alive and happy, they were dancing, talking and enjoying the moment...the blue haired girl felt a single tear falling from her eyes as she rested her head on Arthur's shoulder...

'Yeah...for now... Let's let the thoughts fade away...' she thought

The two continued to dance all night...it was only when the music stopped and the guests started returning home that the two divided.

"what will you do now?" Arthur asked

"I...can't stay here...I'll find a place and wait for the next event..." Lucina replied

"Why don't you join us?" Arthur proposed "Tomorrow, we'll depart to South Ylisse, you could come with us, after all, we are here for the same reason"

"I'll think about it..." she replied before making a curtsy "For Now...Lord Arthur, have a goodnight" she said as she walked to Artoria "for the dress..."

"keep it" Artoria replied with a smile

Lucina nodded and left the palace...

**The next day...**

Cordelia opened her eyes and saw the sleeping figure of Gawain...then she noticed that he was holding her hand

"what...?" she mumbled as she recalled what happened last night, a massive headache struck her when she remembered...

Gawain opened his eyes and looked around before noticing Cordelia "Good Morning Milady." he said

"C-Commander!" Cordelia replied as she rose up before putting her hands on her head because of the headache

"Not anymore, Chrom is here again so it's just Gawain" Gawain replied as the woman nodded

"Uhm...did I say something strange yesterday?" Cordelia asked

"unfortunately yes, you told me that you love Chrom" Gawain said sighing "you also started crying and I brought here"

Cordelia made a saddened expression "I'm pathetic..."

"that's not true milady" Gawain said shaking his head

"how I'm supposed to serve Ylisse like this...? What if I ruin everything...? It wouldn't the first time that a kingdom falls because of these kinds of problems..." Cordelia said

Gawain nodded as he understood very well what she meant "You must make a choice milady...you have to choose between your duty and your feelings" he said as he looked outside the window "Now I must take my leave...farewell, lady Cordelia" he said as he got up and left the building...

After a few minutes a walking he saw Arthur and the other Heroic Spirits were getting ready to leave Ylisstol with them there was Lissa, Sumia, Miriel, Ricken and the Plegian soldiers that joined them.

The young princess have decided to come with them because she wished to follow Ser Galahad and study the human body with Nightingale.

Sumia wanted to stay with her new boyfriend while Miriel and Ricken kept being Merlin's students.

"oh there you are Gawain" Arthur said "We have been looking for you"

"I'm sorry Milord, I was busy" Gawain said as Chrom approached them

"You are already leaving huh?" The Exalt asked

"Well, you gave me a lot of work to do after all" Arthur said as Chrom chuckled

"have you already thought of a name?" Robin asked as she joined the conversation

"a name?" Arthur asked

"Well, you'll have your own place so it needs a name" Chrom said

The blonde haired man remained silent for a few seconds as a small smile appeared on his face "Camelot..." he said as many of his companions widened their eyes

"I like the sound of that" Chrom said as he placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder "We'll see each other soon"

Arthur nodded "Of course, it's not like I'm going on the other side of world" he replied as they both chuckled

"Milord, we are ready" Agravain said

Arthur nodded and walked towards the horse that was prepared for him. Everyone did the same thing when suddenly...

"Your Majesty" Cordelia called Chrom as she approached him with her Pegasus

"Cordelia, how can I help you?" Chrom asked

"I..." she started to say as Gawain sighed "Want to join Ser Arthur's knights..."

Chrom was surprised "Uhm...That's fine for me but I'm not the one who can decide that...Lord Arthur, what do you think?"

"Milord, she is a very good fighter, I've seen it" Gawain said

Arthur nodded "Very well, it seems you already have one of my knights' trust. Welcome on board"

Cordelia smiled as she joined the group...

Arthur and his companions finally departed from Ylisstol...They were deep in the countryside when Arthur saw someone and smiled

Lucina stood in front of the group with a small smile on her face

"Do you have some space for me?" she asked

"of course" Arthur replied nodding


	9. Chapter 9 - Camelot

**Hello Guys! Happy Easter! I hope you are all doing well! Here we are with a brand new chapter! But first your reviews!**

**-doctor3027/xAzureRavenx/WinxStarDracoFire**

**The second generation will surely be interesting...**

**-Nuclear Kimchi**

**I will improve my grammar! on your other questions**

**1)can heroic spirits get pregnant/impregnate someone living?/Second Generation children?**

** Yes, Naga didn't summon them normally, she resurrected them in the Fire Emblem world, which means that while still having their servants features, they also have human traits. For the Children of the Second Generation, I think I will go with the third timeline option because I think it will make more sense since Arthur's appearance is a huge change in the flow of time. **

**2)you might want to rename Fire Emblem Morgan (Robin's kid) to something else. Cause having Morgan le Fay and Morgan around can cause confusion. I suggest Marc, Morgan's name in the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Awakening. YES, I was already going to use that. **

**3)Thank you for the friendly reminder, though when I write these chapter I always consult the wikis, the internet, and Overly Sarcastic Productions for almost everything I write. **

**Now let's get to the new chapter!**

**Camelot**

Donnel fell on his back as his teacher just mopped the floor with him.

"After all this time," he said as he quickly got up knowing that his teacher will not give him time to recover. "I still haven't landed a solid hit on you, shishou." he said as he quickly raised his spear above his head just in time to block Scàthach's attack then he quickly took a step back avoiding a kick "I'm starting to lose hope..." he said as his teacher jumped away and landed a few meters away from him.

"That's it." Scàthach said as Donnel tilted his head confused. Suddenly, she bolted in front of him and thrust her spear aiming at his upper body. Donnel was only been able to see a blur but that was enough for him, he dodged the attack and then brought his lance on a defensive position on his right flank blocking the second attack that his teacher did after the failed thrust.

Scàthach let out a smile as she sent her spears into spiritual form "Your training is over, I have taught you all you needed to learn." she said with a gentle voice to her pupil

Donnel looked at his hands and then looked at his spear, which was a replica of his teacher's spears "You sure Shishou?" he asked in disbelief "I feel like I still have to learn a lot"

Scàthach placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded "You still have a lot to learn but those teachings will not come from training or meditating, but only by living, Donny." she said

"Thank you, Shishou." Donnel said bowing "I will treasure everything you taught me and I will cherish the memories of our training"

The woman nodded "You speak like we'll never see each other again." she remarked

"Well...tomorrow, I will become a knight so I feel like it will not be the same thing." Donnel replied

"Right," Scàthach said nodding as she looked at the cathedral of Camelot "Tomorrow you will take the vows."

Donnel didn't say anything but only nodded, he then looked at the walls of Camelot as he remembered the day of two years ago when he first came across the Knights of Camelot...

**2 years before, The Farfort**

Donnel was running away from the group of bandits that were chasing him, hoping to find someone willing to help him. He looked behind him and saw that he must have lost the bandits, when he looked in front of him he was able to stop his tracks just in time to avoid hitting a horse though he did fall on the ground. Donnel slowly raised his head and looked at the rider of the horse and he saw...Artoria Pendragon, one of the Knights of the Round Table who saved Ylisse a week before the village was attacked. Donnel couldn't believe his eyes

'this must be a dream' he thought as Artoria offered him her hand to stand up. Donnel accepted the help before quickly kneeling realizing who was in front of him

"Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" he quickly said begging

"Calm down boy, what happened?" another voice said as another rider approached him, this time was Arthur Pendragon. Donnel couldn't be happier at the moment

suddenly the group of bandits caught up with him

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!" the head of the group of bandits said

"seems like our sources were right" Arthur said as he looked at the bandits

"What's this? A little lording come to watch over his chattel? Haw ha-" the Bandit started to say before recognizing Arthur and his companions ""Aw, damn me! Those are..."

"The Knights of the Roundtable!" another bandit said as he started backing up

"what are they doing here?!" A second one asked

Arthur narrowed his eyes at them "I am Lord Arthur Pendragon. The Exalt charged me with the Task of protecting the South from the likes of you." he said as everyone unsheathed their blades "Surrender now and no one will get hurt. Don't think to run away, unless you want to be a target of my archers." he added as the bandits dropped their weapons. Ser Gawain and Bedivere tied the bandits while Arthur approached Donnel

"what happened here?" Arthur asked

Donnel nodded "Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! Ehm...I..." he started to say but he was too shocked to say something coherent

"calm down," Arthur said as he placed his hand on Donnel's shoulder "first things first, what's your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, DonneI, Milord. I live in the just beyond, sir." Donnel said as he calmed down a bit

"Now, Donnel, tell me what happened. " Arthur said as the young man nodded

" That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just captured attacked us! Er, pardon my language, You Lordliness. I'm the only one what got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp… Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and… She's all I got in this world! Please, Milordiness!" Donnel blurted out still panting a bit

"Milord, they are probably deserters of the Plegian army, that's why they recognized us immediately." Agravain said as he approached the two

"Even though the war is over there's still is conflict." Arthur said as he sighed "Don't worry Donnel, we'll save your ma, can you please show us the way?"

Donnel immediately nodded "Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Lordiness!"

**Later, at the bandits camp**

Roddick was starting to get nervous, the men that were sent after the brat that escaped were late. It's been an hour since they departed and since then no one came back.

"you cow!" Roddick said as he pushed to the ground the mother of the boy who escaped "I'll make sure that you'll see how I skin alive your precious son!"

"No please! he's just a boy!" The mother begged fearing for his son's life.

Suddenly, a sound caught Roddick's ear...the sound of a battle. He could hear swords clashing in the distance...he walked towards the rest of the camp and saw them. His companions were fighting against the people who defeated the Plegian Army...

Artoria was impaling with her spear whoever was within her reach while Mordred and literally using the bandits as ragdolls. Lancelot followed by Donnel were fighting a big group of enemies

"If you feel like you can't make it fall back!" Lancelot shouted as he pushed away an axe and stabbed his sword in the neck of the owner.

Donnel nodded as he tightened his grip on his spear, he saw a bandit trying to attack Lancelot from behind and after gathering his courage and strength he stabbed his weapon in the enemy's throat making him fall on the ground lifeless. Donnel felt a shockwave going through his body...this was his first kill...he felt he could throw up at any moment...

'no...I have to save ma!' he told himself as he saw another bandit charging at Lancelot as he was fighting someone else. The young man raised his spear and blocked the blow, it was powerful and Donnel wasn't able to push the attacker back. Fortunately, that wasn't needed as Lancelot turned around and killed the bastard with a swift swing of his blade

"Keep up like this Donnel!" he said as the boy nodded.

After a few minutes, the battle was pretty much over...the last one left was Roddick...who was standing alone in front of the hostages

"S-Stay away!" He shouted as he grabbed Donnel's mother and pointed the knife at her throat "If you take another step I'll open her fucking throat!"

"I doubt it" Archer replied as an arrow stabbed itself in Roddick's armed hand making the knife fall. The woman used this opening to free herself and run to safety.

"This is for my father!" Donnel shouted as he charged at Roddick and stabbed him in the heart, ending the bandit's life. He then looked at Arthur and the others "We won!" he shouted as Arthur nodded

"See? Everyone has to start somewhere" Arthur said smiling

"You did well for your first fight." Lancelot remarked nodding

Donnel looked at his mother "Ma! Ma, it's me!" he shouted as his mother eyes lit up

"Oh, Donny! Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy! I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord." The woman said as she looked at Arthur and his knights before kneeling "You must be Lord Arthur Pendragon...a messenger informed us of your arrival..." she said before throwing a glance at her son who wasn't kneeling "…Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordness!"

Donnel quickly knelt and lowered his head " Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"

Arthur shook his head "If it wasn't for you, we would have found this village too late. Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe." he said as he started to walk away

Donny raised himself and stretched out his arm "W-wait! Please!"

Arthur turned around and tilted his head "Yes?"

"I has a request, sir. If it please Your Lordiness… Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a knight like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!" he said bowing deeply

His mother quickly tugged him by his shoulder "Hush now, you fool boy!" she said but Donny wasn't having none of that.

"I want to hone my…whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt… But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!" Donny said as his mother shook her head

"You needs be knowin' your place, boy! A farmhand's no fit for a -" she started saying

"Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him." Arthur said gently "The Knights of Camelot need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."

"Knights of Camelot?" Both of them asked

"Yes, the exalt entrusted me with these lands and as we speak my companions are helping building another city." Arthur said

Donnel looked at his mother as she sighed "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind." she said with a defeated tone

Donnel hugged his mother "Aw ma..."

" … You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero. …" She said as she pushed him towards Arthur "Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waiting', boy!" she said as a few tears fell from her eyes

" I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!" Donnel replied as he departed with the knights and Arthur

"…Just come home alive, Donny." The woman whispered as she watched her son figure disappearing in the night

The young man traveled with Arthur and his knights until he reached the city of Camelot...the first thing that caught his attention was a giant tree that was reaching the sky "Milordiness if I'm allowed to speak, what's that tree?" he asked his voice filled with curiosity

Arthur smiled as he looked at Donnel "That tree is the foundation of a new school of Magic, it was created by the combined efforts of Lady Merlin and lady Medea." he replied calmly.

Donnel knew who those people were, he heard a lot about them back in his village, it was said that they were the best mages of the world and that they were able to beat thousand of Plegians alone...then he spotted a giant wall made of white stone in construction but before he could ask Arthur spoke

"A city without a wall is unheard of, it will take a while to be completed but with the combined efforts of everyone it will not take ten years." Arthur said "We are receiving a lot of help from all around Ylisse, Ferox and even Plegia."

"Plegia?!" Donnel asked shocked

"Yes, to repay for what King Gangrel has done," Arthur said before pointing in one direction "and there, it will be built the castle of Camelot."

Donnel couldn't help but feel excited.

The Knights entered the small village where the rest of the Heroic Spirits were waiting for them.

"Lord Arthur!" Sumia said as she approached the knights who just returned "I take that everything went well?"

"Kinda," Arthur replied "The Farfort was attacked by bandits but we taught them a lesson" he replied as he dismounted from his horse "How the constructions are going?"

"Soon we'll have the material to build the castle while as you were able to see the construction of the walls already began." Sumia started to say "Uhm...Lady Nero's construction already started along with the barracks for the Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders...The school of Magic is already halfway done, which in my opinion is surprising, Lady Merlin and Lady Medea said that they will help with the other constructions when they are done with that. "

"With the help of Magic, it will not take long to complete the other projects" Arthur said before gesturing Donnel "This is Donnel, we met him at Farfort, he wanted to join our ranks but he still needs a proper training"

Donnel blushed a bit, he didn't like to in the center of the spotlight...

"He has a lot of potential and even without training he was able to fight alongside us" Arthur said as an extremely beautiful woman approached them. She had long purple hair and red eyes, and wore a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body, with metallic shoulder pads. She also had a black veil over her head and short cloak over her shoulders, connected by the shoulder pads.

Donnel stared the woman in awe as she approached him

"I'll train him." she said calmly as she looked at the boy in front of her

"Okay then, good luck Donny." Arthur said

**Back to the present.**

"Two years have passed since I got here huh?" Donnel said as he sighed

"Do you regret it?" Scàthach asked tilting her head

"No, if I could. I would do it all over again." Donnel replied as he looked at his teacher "I will not be able to thank you enough Shishou." he said bowing

The woman made a small smile as the boy raised his body "You have changed a lot, you were a lot more insecure back in the day and you didn't know much of good manners. You can go now, I'm sure you have a lot to do." she said calmly as her pupil nodded and walked away

Donnel started running towards the Knights' barracks when he spotted some familiar figures returning from their last scouting mission, he waved his hand at the familiar figures "Milords! Welcome back!" he shouted

Lucina stopped her horse as she saw the young man approach her "Donny, are you returning from training?" she asked as Brynhildr, Sigurd, Archer and Jack walk past her

"We are heading to the castle Marth, see you there." Sigurd said as Marth nodded

"Today, it was the last day of training," Donnel said smirking "Lady Scàthach said that I'm ready."

A smirk appeared on Marth's lips "Sooooo...did you told her?"

Donnel blushed heavily at that question before turning his gaze away "O-Of course not.." he said referring at huge crush that he had for his Shishou...

Marth sighed "Is that so? That's a shame," she said "I was hoping that after two years you would have told her."

"What about you, Milady? What news you bring from the world?" Donnel asked curious as always

"I can't tell you now," Marth said sighing "If I am not wrong, you will take the vows tomorrow, yes?"

Donnel nodded vigorously "Yes...I'm kinda nervous though." He said sighing

"Don't be." Marth said with a gentle smile "When you'll pronounce the words of the code, every doubt will disappear."

Donnel nodded "Thanks, Lady Marth." he said smiling "I don't want you to keep you busy, you must be tired of your journey, farewell."

Lucina nodded and started to go towards the castle.

The young boy, returned heading towards the Knights' barracks, though he decided to take to long way so that he could watch the other knights during their training.

He saw Lady Cordelia and Ser Gawain teaching how to fight on a pegasus to the new troops. He also looked at the giant tree and at the structures built on its branches, that's the school where Lady Merlin and Lady Medea teach magic and its uses. He also passed in front of the training grounds were the Wyvern riders were trained by General Mustafa and he passed in front of the Domus Aurea where Lady Nero lives and where she built the magnificent golden theatre. it wasn't a normal mansion like many would think, far from it. It was a complex of buildings, the entire area could be divided in three districts: The first one, of course, would be Lady Nero's residence. The second one was where all the entertainment would take place, this is of course where the Golden theatre was built. The third district is where the infantry was trained in the ways of the Romans like Lady Nero said once.

Donnel realized how much Camelot changed during the years. At first, it was a small village but not for long, the village quickly grew in sizes as the castle was built and people from around the world came looking for a new home, especially the Plegians. Seem like the new king created a regime of terror and so many Plegian civilians emigrated towards Ylisse and Ferox. At first, everyone thought that those people would have brought only troubles, but instead, they were only looking for a safe place to stay.

After the war, The Exalt Chrom decided that Ylisse, while being a pacifist nation, will increase its military power so that the nation will not need to always rely on the help of its allies. Two years have passed since then and everyone agrees that if Ylisstol is the center of all political power then Camelot is the center of all the military power.

Donnel almost reached his destination though he decided to buy something at the market area. This was the area where all the common folk was, this was the center of the trades in Camelot, where the merchants sold their items, where you could find many restaurants and also brothels...though Donnel never went inside those places unlike some of his fellow knights in training. The area was patrolled both by the Soldiers of Lady Nero and from the Soldiers of Lady Jeanne, the Templars, they were kinda like monks but way more well armored and trained. Donnel bought some apples and some dried meat before heading back home.

When he entered inside, his three roommates were already inside, two of them were playing cards while the third one was reading a book.

"Look who's back." Markus said smirking "So how's training with your hot teacher?"

"Training went well and stop call shishou like that." Donnel replied as he sat on his bed

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Markus said before getting hit by Marius with his book

"Stop harassing Donny." he said calmly as he adjusted his goggles while Jason laughed

"Sorry," Markus said scratching the back of his head with a smirk "Though I'm so jealous!" he said as Jason reached for something hidden behind his bed...it was a bottle of wine...

"What are you doing with that?!" Donnel asked "Bringing alcohol inside the dorm is forbidden !"

"Shush you! It's to celebrate! Tomorrow, we'll become knights...this is a...goodbye at the peasanthood!" Jason said smirking as Markus grabbed some chalices which his companion filled with wine. Markus gave each of them a chalice. Donnel sighed as they all raised their chalices

"Cheer!" They all said before drank up

"so, what order are you going to join after tomorrow?" Markus asked "I'm going to join Lady Nero's centurions"

"Nah, they aren't for me, I'm going to join the Templars of Lady Jeanne." Jason said "What about you Marius?"

"I'll join Lady Merlin's mages." Marius replied calmly

"What about you Donny?" Markus asked

Donnel remained silent for a moment before looking at them "I want to become a Knight of the Round Table" he said filled with determination.

His roommates remained silent before exploding into laughter

"Good Luck with that!" Markus said holding his belly

"That's a good one!" Jason said also laughing

"Donny, the chances of you becoming a knight of the Round Table are close to 0, the only one who joined the Round table after the war was General Mustafa." Marius said calmly

"I still want to try!" Donnel replied

"Well, we'll ask Naga to give you a hand my friend." Markus said giving a friendly nudge at Donnel...

**The next day.**

Donnel and his companions were putting on their armors, it was early in the morning and soon the ceremony that will make them knights will take place. All of them were extremely nervous. Suddenly someone knocked on their door, it was time to go. Donnel and the others took a deep breath as they left the room and headed towards the Cathedral of Camelot. On the stair leading the building, many knights of Camelot were standing still all around them. Their armors were shining thanks to the light of the sun.

The young man entered inside the cathedral that was filled with knights, Templars, Centurions and so on. On the altar stood proud, the Knights of the Round Table. The ceremony only takes place twice every year and this is the last one for the current year...

Finally, it was Donnel's turn, he walked in front of the altar and knelt on a knighting-stool in front of Lord Arthur.

"I, Donnel Tinhead, choose the Old Code as my own. I am hereby sworn to valour, to speak only the truth, to use arms to defend the helpless, to use might to uphold the weak. My heart knows only virtue. My wrath will undo the wicked." Donnel swore as he unsheathed his ceremonial sword and offered it at the lord in front of him.

Arthur grabbed the sword and first laid the side of the sword's blade onto the Donnel's right shoulder and then he gently raised the sword just up over the young man's head and places it on his left shoulder. Donnel rose up and showed the insignia of the Knights of Camelot before retrieving the sword and walking where the other new Knights were waiting.

Donnel felt an immense amount of joy and pride overwhelming his heart, Lady Marth's words were right, as he spoke any doubt disappeared...now, the second half of the ceremony will begin. When taking the vows, a person becomes a knight of Camelot, that person can choose an order to join or to remain a knight of Camelot. The second half of the ceremony will be something more intimate...

After the last knight in training swore, everyone was brought to the back of the Cathedral, where they were told to wait for someone to call their names...

Donnel waited and waited and waited when finally his name was called...he entered inside the room gestured by a knight that was guarding the place and saw the Knights of the Round Table sitting in front of him.

"Donnel Tinhead," Agravain said as he read a scroll "you must make a choice, join an order or remain a faithful knight of Camelot." he said solemnly

Donnel took a deep breath and gathered all of his courage "I wish to join the Knights of the Round Table" he said

Agravain was about to speak when Arthur raised his hand stopping him from doing so.

"Donnel, I still remember the day of two years ago when we found you." The blonde man started to say "Back then you showed us that while being weak you had a lot of courage, and you showed how resolute you are when you asked to come with us at Camelot in order to become stronger to defend your people," he continued "If becoming a Knight of the Round Table is what you truly wish, I'll accept you, you'll follow one of the Knights that are here and when the time will come you'll join us." He said

"It is, Milord, that's my greatest wish." Donnel said

"Remember, you must prove yourself worthy, otherwise you'll not be able to join us," Arthur clarified "If anyone thinks that Donnel shouldn't have the possibility to become a member of the Round, raise your hand." Arthur said though no one raised his hand "Very well, Donnel Tinhead, from now on you will be an apprentice of the Round Table, you will follow Lady Scàthach until the day of you'll join the Round Table" Arthur said with a smile "Tomorrow, you'll bring your things inside the castle" he said as he got put along with anyone else

Donnel bowed "Thank you Milord!" he said

"Good job kid." Mordred said as she placed her hand on his shoulder before leaving the room along with anyone else except for Scàthach

"Seems like things didn't change that much." she remarked while smiling

"Indeed, shishou" Donnel replied as Scàthach also left the room...

* * *

After completing the ceremony, Arthur and his knights returned to the castle where the members of the Round Table gathered to speak of what is going on and of the news brought back by Marth's squad. They walked through the corridors until they reached the room where the Round Table was...

The room was way bigger than the other back in Britain and so was the Round Table itself that now counted 25 seats. After the Plegian war, Arthur and the other spirits concluded that in order to save the world from Grima they would have to stay united and so they all joined the Round Table, the only ones that were kinda reluctant were Medea and Archer, though in the end they decided to join. Lissa, Sumia, Marth and Cordelia also joined their ranks and so did Chrom and Robin though, for obvious reasons, they weren't here. The only one who surprised most when the news became public was that General Mustafa also joined the Round Table.

Arthur and everyone else summoned/unsheathed their weapons and brought them closer to their face.

Lucina also did the same thing...she threw a glance at Arthur and admired his sword Excalibur, she had to admit that sword was beautiful to say the least. The gatherings to the Round Table are the only occasions where Arthur turns his sword visible...

Lucina closed her eyes as she, along with everyone else, started to chant the code of the Round Table

"This is the oath of a Knight of the Round Table and should be for all of us to take to heart. I will develop my life for the greater good. I will place character above riches, and concern for others above personal wealth, I will never boast, but cherish humility instead, I will speak the truth at all times, and forever keep my word, I will defend those who cannot defend themselves, I will honor and respect women, and refute sexism in all its guises, I will uphold justice by being fair to all, I will be faithful in love and loyal in friendship, I will abhor scandals and gossip-neither partake nor delight in them, I will be generous to the poor and to those who need help, I will forgive when asked, that my own mistakes will be forgiven, I will live my life with courtesy and honor from this day forward." they all said together while placing their weapons on the Round Table and then sitting on their respective seats

Arthur gestured Marth to start making her report on the situation

"let's start with the good news," Lucina started to say "The queen will soon gove birth to her children."

"Oh! I am so excited! I'm going to be an aunt!" Lissa said smiling brightly.

Speaking of Lissa, Lucina couldn't help but notice how Aunt Lissa changed during these years. She was now wearing a similar dress to Nightingale but it was yellow and she also had the same skirt but it was white. She was now wearing gloves and white stocking and boots. She is now known as one of the best healers in Camelot second only to Nightingale even Libra when he happened to pass by was shocked at how much she improved.

"we'll make sure to be there when it happens" Arthur said nodding "We'll also bring some gifts for the baby."

"I will speak to the best tailor in town." Agravain said calmly as he took some notes

"ehm...she will like more stuff like...weapons...and armors.." Marth interjected blushing a bit as she scratched her cheek as both of Agravain and Arthur raised an eyebrow

"so it will a girl." Arthur muttered nodding "very well, make her an enchanted armor and Archer can you make her a weapon?"

"Well, What kind of weapon?" Archer replied shrugging

"A sword..." Marth said blushing even more...she had to admit...that she was a bit jealous of her other self. She is going to have a neat armor made just for her and enchanted by Merlin and Medea themselves ...she's also going to have one of Archer's super neat weapons...it's not like Lucina didn't like her falchion but it wasn't unique anymore since there was also Chrom's Falchion...

"I'll see what I can do." Archer said not having any doubt that he will make a formidable weapon since now his projections were the same as the originals and didn't deteriorate with time. Merlin told him that it is because this was a different world where magic is way different than their old one and that it's like the age of Gods never ended here. Medea also confirmed this theory...

"Now for the bad news," Marth started to say "While the tyrannical acts of the new king of Plegia seem to have stopped we were unable to find anything about what they are plotting"

"Is that so?" Arthur asked as Lucina nodded "that's not necessarily bad but not good either..." he muttered "Or perhaps they found out that we are investigating...for now, there will be no other scouting missions." Arthur said as Lucina nodded again "Some of you have any other news?"

"Well, I don't know if you can count that has a news but Olivia is coming to make a performance at my theatre tonight and I would be happy if all of you could come, umu!" Nero said crossing her arms

Arthur and the other laughed "So you have finally convinced her to come here?"

"She was already convinced when I asked her to come two years ago, but I didn't have the theatre back then and for that period she was already busy!" Nero replied puffing her cheeks

"Okay okay, I don't mind coming though I don't have a partner." Arthur said shrugging as a general grin appeared on everyone face except for Agravain who was almost emotionless as always.

"Why don't you ask Marth?" Lissa said as her matchmaker self kicked in

'W-What?!' Lucina though as blushed a lot though no words came out of her mouth...

"I think that Marth would prefer a good night of rest" Arthur said chuckling

"I-I... don't mind coming with you..." Marth muttered as she lowered her head a bit

"oh..." Arthur said as he brought his hand on his chin as a faint blush also appeared on his cheeks... Lissa had a triumphant look on her face as her boyfriend facepalmed.

The meeting was dismissed and the knights returned to their duties except for Scàthach who instead went to the Knight's barracks...

* * *

Donnel was gathering his things to bring to the castle, his roommates were doing the same thing except for Jason who was nowhere to be found.

"I can't fucking believe that you did it" Markus said still shocked that Donnel was actually accepted as attendant of the Round Table "Dude, you are so lucky, thousands that asked to join the Knights of The Round Table were declined and yet you were accepted!" he said sighing

Suddenly Jason and entered the room and slammed the door close

"What the hell Jason?!" Markus shouted

"There is a UHCRT in the corridor!" Jason said

"You kidding" Markus replied

"What's a UHCRT?" Donnel asked

"An Ultra Hot Chick of the Round Table!" Jason said

"You guys are the worst" Donnel said sighing as someone knocked at their door

Jason slowly opened the door revealing Scàthach in her formal dress

The woman looked at Jason with an emotionless expression "Is Donny here?"

"Y-Yes ma'am" Jason said as he took a step back and let the woman in.

Donnel was quite surprised to see his teacher in his room.

"Shishou..." Donnel said as he remained dumbstruck by his teacher's attire "How can I help you?"

"Put on some good dress and come with me." she said calmly confusing even more Donnel

"Ehm...what's the occasion?" Donnel asked

"We are going to Nero's theatre, you will be my escort." she said calmly as Donnel's roommates' jaws fell on the floor "You don't want?" she then asked tilting her head

"O-Of course I want! Just let me change!" Donnel replied as Scàthach nodded and left the room

"I'll be waiting outside." she said as she closed the door behind herself

"Dude." Markus said as he placed his hands on Donnel's shoulders "If tonight you'll not get laid I will fucking murder you." he said with a very serious tone

"Now, let's make you more presentable!" Jason said as he forced Donnel on a chair.

After a few minutes, Donnel came out of the room wearing his best outfit which consisted of a white shirt, white vest, black bowtie, black dress pants, and a black and blue coat. When He became a knight in training, everyone told him to buy one of these fancy dresses since he could find himself in the situation of needing one.

Scàthach was waiting for him in the corridor, when she saw him a small smirk formed on her lips.

"I'm that ridiculous?" Donnel asked as he sighed

Scàthach shook her head "No, it's only kinda strange to see you wearing something like this."

"I see" Donnel said as he then offered his arm to his teacher "Shall we go, milady?" he said with a big smile

The woman linked her arm with his and the two started to head towards the golden theatre...

* * *

Arthur was waiting outside of Marth's room, he was wearing his white rose outfit. He a bit nervous and so he started tapping his on the ground when finally Marth's came out of her room...she was wearing a blue and black dress along with a blue fan, blue shoes, and blue and black hair accessories, she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." she said blushing a bit "How...do I look?"

"Beautiful." Arthur blurted out without thinking "I mean, the blue really suits you..."he said as he knelt and kissed her hand

Lucina blushed even more at his chivalrous act "Shall we go?"

"Of course, milady." Arthur replied as he got up and offered his arm...

* * *

Olivia was on carriage as she passed through the streets of Camelot, saying that she was shocked to see such a huge city was a euphemism, she remembered when Lady Nero proposed to come here to do one of her performances but she couldn't even imagine for a place like this.

"Are we there yet?" Olivia asked a bit nervous at the charioteer

"We are almost there milady," he replied as he pointed his finger at a massive structure a few hundred meters away "The Golden theatre is just up ahead in the Domus Aurea."

Olivia paled as she looked at the theatre, she was used to the feroxi arena and other castles but she never performed in a place so big...

The carriage arrived at the gates of the Domus Aurea and was stopped by the legionaries guarding the gates. The one who looked in command of the guards walked next to the carriage and looked at the charioteer

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm just an old man," The charioteer replied "I'm taking Milady Olivia to the Golden Theatre."

The soldier nodded "I see, Lady Nero was getting worried that something happened you during your journey." he said as he gestured his men to open the gates "You can go."

With that the carriage restarted moving, Olivia started to look at her surroundings and remained captivated by the architecture of the place, it felt like she just entered inside another city, a city inside a city. The structures were way different and most of them seem made of marble, there were many statues all around the place and the place was full of bushes of red roses. As she started to approach the theatre she saw that many people were already gathering at its entrance, she even spotted Lord Arthur as he walked inside along with who she thought was Marth.

Olivia was starting to panic, especially when the carriage stopped as it arrived at the entrance for the artists.

"Olivia!" Nero said as she ran up to the dancer with a huge grin on her face "see? I told you that my theatre was the best!"

"Y-Yeah...it sure is..." Olivia said as she was shaking a bit.

Nero noticed how uncomfortable she was and tilted her head "It's not of your taste?"

"N-No that's not it!" Olivia replied shaking her head "It's just that I wasn't expecting it to be this enormous...and full of people...I get very anxious when there are a lot of people watching me..."

"Worry not! I, being talented as I am, already predicted this eventuality and so I have brought someone who can help you with that!" Nero said with a triumphant grin as she sidestepped revealing a well dressed Tristan.

Olivia widened her eyes as she saw the knight standing in front of her "S-Ser Tristan..." she said as she turned her gaze away

The man didn't say anything instead he bowed and kissed her hand "Milady Olivia, I'm here to honor our promise." he said with a calm and gentle tone "If you'll allow me, of course."

Olivia at first was a bit confused but then she remembered the party of two years ago where SHE asked him if he could while she's dancing another time. She blushed a lot and nodded. "Y-yes...I would be honored..."

Tristan nodded as the two of them went inside the theatre followed by Nero.

* * *

Arthur and Lucina were sitting on one of the upper private galleries of the theatre waiting for the show to start. Lucina was amazed by the structure since it was the first time she went inside of it. It was beautiful and well represented Lady Nero's persona. Arthur in the other hand was praying all the Gods of this new world that the only perform of tonight will be Olivia since...Nero isn't exactly the best singer in the world...though he was pleasantly surprised when he found some earplugs under his seat, he was grateful to whoever put them there. He then noticed how Marth was captivated by the beauty of the place and smiled.

"I didn't know you like these kinds of things." He said smirking a bit

"Well, it's not like I don't like everything that doesn't regard fighting." Lucina said as she pouted a bit "Even someone like me admits that this place is magnificent..."

"I guess so." Arthur said nodding

"Though...I like it also for another reason..." She said as she looked down at the stage with a bittersweet smile.

"What other reason?" Arthur asked as he looked at Marth with curiosity

"This place...Camelot...The Round Table...they never existed from where I came from..." She said calmly "And now that I'm part of that, I feel like screaming a massive 'Fuck you' to that grim future" she said before blinking a few times "I'm sorry for my language, I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay," Arthur said smiling "I can understand how you feel."

Lucina looked at Arthur as she remembered the dream she had after her fight with at Ferox...she has talked about it with Merlin though the mage never told her much...

Lucina looked at Arthur in the eyes and placed her hand on his arm. "Arthur..."

Arthur was a bit surprised of her sudden change of behavior and blinked a few times "yes?"

"What is the battle of Camlann?" she asked

Arthur felt like time has stopped, everything went silent as he stared at Marth with a shocked expression...he was brought back to his senses as the audience started clapping their hands as Olivia walked on the stage alongside Tristan.

Arthur remained silent as he looked at the stage, Lucina did the same thing though she really felt bad for what she asked since she felt like she stepped beyond the line...

* * *

The spectacle was sublime, Olivia's dance and Tristan's music were wonderful, surpassing every expectation.

Donnel was amazed by the display he just witnessed and was clapping his hands, his partner, Scàthach was doing the same thing but with a slower pace.

"It was wonderful." He said smiling as he looked at his teacher

"Yes, it was." Scàthach said calmly as she nodded. Olivia and Tristan left the stage and so the spectators slowly started to leave "It's time to go." Scàthach said as she got "Take me home, my Knight." She said as Donnel flew on his feet and nodded

"Yes, Milady!" he said as the two of them left the theatre...

* * *

"Something happened!" Lissa said as she used the opera glasses to look at Arthur and Marth

"What do you mean?" Galahad asked as he got up from his seat

"Something bad happened! I know it! They look sad!" his girlfriend replied

"Did you even watch the show?" Galahad asked

"Yeah, Yeah, it was good." Lissa replied waving her hand at her boyfriend

"Come on, leave those two alone." Galahad said as he lifted her up

"B-But!" Lissa protested

"I'll give you cuddles when we get home." Galahad said

"...fine." Lissa said pouting a bit...

* * *

Olivia sighed in relief as she sat down in her changing room, she thought she was going to have a heart attack, fortunately, Tristan's music kept her attention away from the pubblic...speaking of which, Ser Tristan was about to leave. Olivia got up and slowly approached him

"Seri Tristan, wait..." She said as the knight stopped his tracks

"How can I help you, Milady?" Tristan replied

"Ehm...usually...after a performance...I go to eat something...I was wondering if you would join me..." she said blushing a bit "I...don't know good places to get good food..."

Tristan remained silent for a few moments making Olivia crazy nervous before nodding "I would be my pleasure." he said

Olivia smiled "t-then I'll be on your care!" she said as the two went outside...

**Later...**

Donnel and Scàthach were back at the castle, more specifically in front of the woman's quarters.

"It was a nice night." Donnel said more than happy to have been able to spend with his time with his teacher outside training.

"Was?" she replied as she opened the door and walked inside...leaving the door open.

Donnel stood there as he looked at the corridor and the door as a single drop of sweat appeared on his forehead

'What do I do? Should I enter or should I leave?' he thought as his heart started beating way faster. He cautiously entered.

"Shishou?" he called but there was no response then closed itself behind him. He called his teacher again with the same results, the entire thing was starting to get creepy especially due to the lack of any kind of illumination. He started blindly navigating until he found a room enlighted by the moon's light, it was the bedroom. Donnel was about to leave since it was no place where he supposed to be, but suddenly someone pushed him on the bed. He widened his eyes in surprise especially when Scàthach climbed on him. He was about to speak when she muted him with a kiss, at that point any try of thinking straight on Donnel's side of things was futile. The woman then started whispering to his hear "Congratulation for your promotion, Donny." she said...

'Seems like I'm not going to get murdered by Markus after all.' Donnel thought as they both started stripping...

* * *

Arthur and Lucina were in front of the woman's quarter, after the show neither of them spoke a word during the return journey...Lucina was feeling horrible...

"I bid you goodnight, Marth." Arthur said as he started to walk away...only to be stopped by Lucina who grabbed his sleeve...

"Arthur...I'm sorry." She said as tears started to fell from her eyes "I shouldn't have asked...I don't want you to hate me..."

Seeing Marth crying was like getting punched for Arthur and in that moment, he really wanted to punch himself, treating someone like Marth like that was the opposite of behaving like a knight.

He brought Marth into a hug and decided to answer her question "The battle of Camlann is where I died."

Lucina widened her eyes as he looked at Arthur in the eyes "W-What- But you are here, alive." she said shocked

"You see when Naga summoned us, we were already dead, all of us...We weren't summoned, we were resurrected in this world." Arthur said calmly

"So the battle in my dreams was..." Marth said

"The battle where I died...where Mordred and I killed each other." Arthur said

"Mordred? Why were you killing each other?!" Marth asked

"It was my fault...it could have been avoided if I only took my responsibilities as a father" he replied sighing as he let go the woman in his arms "Back then I wasn't the same person you know."

Marth remained silent "all of you? All of you died?"

Arthur nodded "Yes, some of old age while others weren't so lucky. After our death we became Heroic Spirits..." he said "We would have told you in the right moment but...I couldn't keep this a secret...not for you at least..."

"Why?" Marth asked as Arthur widened his eyes as he realized that he cornered himself.

He took a deep breath and looked at Lucina in the eyes "Because...I think I have fallen in love with you." he said

Lucina stared at him as she brought her hand on her chest not knowing what to say to that. She felt...happy, she really did...

"Well...that's a hell of a present..." Lucina muttered

Arthur blinked a few times before he realized that a few moments ago the new day began and now it was the 20th of April.

"But...it's a welcomed one..." Marth said as she then kissed the blonde haired man.

The man was surprised at first but he returned the kiss. After a few moments, Lucina took a step back and smiled.

"My real name...is Lucina." she said smiling a bit.

Arthur also smiled and nodded "a beautiful name, if you ask me" he said...

In the same moment, inside the school of magic of Camelot, Merlin received a communication from the palace of the Exalt through a device she gave to Chrom though it was meant only for emergencies. Robin gave birth to a splendid little girl. The Exalt wanted to inform everyone immediately...


	10. Chapter 10- Knight Princess

**Chapter 10**

**Hello my dear readers and welcome back! Here we are with a new chapter but, as always, before starting I'll reply to the reviews you left in the previous chapters! **

**-alienvx0/xhope14x **

**Thank you for your criticism, I really appreciate that. I'll try to improve my writing and follow your suggestion to make this story a more pleasant experienc**e

-**WinxStarDracoFire**

**Well, the new generation children will certainly stronger and will inherit some of the abilities of their parents. I don't know if I'll make a sequel but I'll think about it**

**-Nuclear Kimchi**

**Yeah, it will be a very awkward meeting, I already imagine the two Severa meeting**

**2 Timeline Severa: Who the heck are you?!**

**3 Timeline Severa: I'm you but better, faster, Stronger and with a cool sword *smug face***

**Anyway back on topic. YES, GRIMA is definitely stronger than how he's portrayed in the game and yes, he would be Beast class if he was a Nasuverse character. For Mash, we'll see about that. Lastly, yes that meme is truly hilarious.**

**Now, let's get to the new chapter.**

**Somewhere...**

A petite girl with long blond hair and vibrant blue eyes was standing in the middle of a forest covered in snow, she was wearing a pure white dress and armor and a beautiful adorned sword was strapped on her side while on the other there was a pouch. She placed her hand on her head feeling that some of her memories were missing more precisely those regarding _Her_, the voice of Grima. She analyzed her surroundings before falling on her knees and starting crying. After a few minutes, the little girl pulled herself up, her eyes now filled with hope and determination.

'Come on Altria!' She thought as she hit both of her cheeks with her armored hands 'Wait for me Father, Mother!' she said as tied up her loose hair revealing for a split second the brand of the Exalt on the back of her neck.

Altria looked at the pouch for a few moments

"Be patient Fou, I'll get you some food later" she whispered before taking a small object out of her pouch. It was a compass, she looked at it for a few moments before starting running towards south-west.

**Camelot**

It was early in the morning, Arthur was doing his morning exercises in the training grounds of the castle. The blonde man was really excited especially after what happened the night before. Make no mistake, Arthur didn't do it with Lucina, he would never do that outside of marriage and he wouldn't do it just after they confessed to each other, but just the sensation of having his feelings were reciprocated was just overwhelming. Maybe it was because he was kinda scared of being rejected, after all, back in Britain he didn't need to court Guinevere since their marriage was an arranged one.

"You seem in a good mood milord." Agravain stated as he stood a few meters away from Arthur.

The blonde man interrupted his exercises and looked at his counselor "Good Morning, Agravain" he replied with a smile on his face "Yeah, a lot of stuff happened."

Agravain's expression remained emotionless before he threw a look at the letter in his hands "I see...should I make the preparations for your marriage, milord?"

"?!" Arthur looked at Agravain with a surprised expression "How?"

"Milord, it is my job as your counselor to know what happens in our lands before everyone else." Agravain explained before noticing the worried look that was starting forming on his Lord's face "I have nothing against your union milord. Lady Marth has shown her valor and loyalty many times during these two years and physically speaking she's..." he stopped as if he was trying his best to get the words out of his mouth "pleasing to the eye...She may not have a noble lineage but this world doesn't seem to care about that, and we both know what happened last time we arranged a marriage" Agravain said making Arthur remember the old times. The counselor realized that maybe he offended Arthur and quickly lowered his head "I'm sorry milord, I spoke too much"

"Do you believe in Love Agravain?" Arthur suddenly asked surprising the knight in front of him.

Agravain remained silent for a few moments as he processed the question. He then sighed "perhaps" he said calmly "indeed I felt love back in England and I still feel it even in this moment."

Now it was Arthur's turn to be surprised "You love someone?"

"Love doesn't necessarily regard someone," the knight replied "I loved Britain and I love Camelot, and I wish for it to be perfect and everlasting... a utopia. But, if you ask me if I ever loved someone, it would be you, Milord." he said gesturing the castle and their surroundings "Because you are the best ruler for Britain and Camelot and no one would be able to be as great as you."

"You think too highly of me Agravain" Arthur replied with a bittersweet smile

"No Milord, that's the truth." Agravain replied calmly before deciding to change the subject. He walked towards the blonde haired man and handed him the letter. "It's from Lady Merlin, The Exalt contacted her in the middle of the night"

Arthur took the letter and started reading it "It seems like the Queen gave birth to a wonderful and healthy daughter huh?" he muttered as he read the piece of paper "uhm...the brand of Exalt appeared in one of her eyes, interesting...her name is..." Arthur widened his eyes as he read the name of Chrom's daughter, he read it twice, thrice and yet his eyes weren't fooling him.

Agravain looked at him with a worried expression "Is something wrong Milord?"

"Her name is...Lucina..." Arthur whispered

"I don't recall anyone with that name." Agravain remarked as he put his hand on his chin.

"Agravain..." Arthur said with a serious tone "Please gather everyone and prepare the pegasuses, we need to be at Ylisstol as soon as possible. Hopefully, the gifts we commissioned are ready."

Agravain bowed "As you wish milord."

"And tell Lady Marth that I have to speak with her of urgent matters." Arthur added as Agravain started walking away "Agravain"

The knight turned around "yes, milord?"

"thank you for your services." Arthur said with a gentle smile

"It is my honor...my king." He said whispering the last part before excusing himself and leaving the area...

**An hour later.**

Lucina was walking to the gates of the castle where everyone was being gathered. Agravain was giving orders to everyone when he spotted her and gestured to come closer.

The blue haired girl approached him with a calm expression "Ser Agravain, how can I help you?"

"we are departing to Ylisstol, the Queen gave birth to her child" He replied with a solemn expression.

Lucina was surprised by the velocity of the news, normally it would take two days for a messenger to make his way to Camelot. She wanted to laugh when she realized that her father probably used the Palantir that Merlin gave him to contact them, that object is meant for emergency situation and yet that dork of her father used it just to announce her birth. She really wanted to laugh.

"Lord Arthur wants to have a word with you, he said that it was urgent." Agravain told her with his usual monotone voice "You better hurry, we'll depart soon"

Lucina gave him a nod as a chill run down her spine. She knew why Arthur wants to speak with and because of this she was trying to prepare herself for his rage or at least disappointment. She walked inside the knight's garrison and saw Arthur giving his dispositions to the knights that will stay here. She patiently waited for him to finish as she felt a bit anxious for their confrontation.

Arthur turned around and saw her, he gestured her to follow him in a more private place and so Lucina did.

Bow they were both inside the room of the commander of the knights of Camelot. Arthur asked the commander to leave temporarily and he obliged without hesitation.

"Arthur I..." Lucina started to say

"I understand why you hid your identity and why you didn't tell me about the fact that you are Chrom's daughter," Arthur said with a serious tone "Chrom and Robin weren't a couple when you first arrived and if you announced yourself as their daughter you would have put your existence in danger. You hid it from me because me and Chrom are good friends and we swore on the Round Table to never tell lies to each other."

"I also swore on the Round Table and I still lied to you..." Lucina replied looking down on the ground

"_I will forgive when asked, that my own mistakes will be forgiven_" Arthur replied as Lucina widened her eyes remaining silent.

Arthur gave her a small smile "Can you show it to me?"

Lucina understood what he meant and slowly passed her hand in front of her eyes, dissolving the illusion that Merlin casted on her and revealing the brand of the Exalt. Arthur placed himself close to her as he gazed at her eyes.

"it's bit weird, isn't it?" Lucina said but to her surprise Arthur shook his head.

"I quite like it." he said calmly "The brand of the Exalt is already unique on its own but placed right there makes it even more unique."

The blonde man took a few steps back before Lucina grabbed his hand.

"Does this...change our-" Lucina started saying but Arthur cut her off with a gentle kiss

"well, it makes things a bit more complicated but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

Lucina was relieved in hearing that and let out a deep sigh as she felt a heavy weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"But you have to tell Chrom." Arthur added as Lucina widened her eyes

"I'm not ready...what if he doesn't believe me? What if-"

"then I'll kick him until he does" Arthur replied "Also, you have the brand of the Exalt, he can't ignore that"

"But..."

"No Buts" Arthur quickly replied "He deserves to know and I'm quite sure that keeping this secret is hurting you...I'll be at your sight no matter what happens" Lucina sighed and gave him a nod "Good, now we have to go"

The two of them left the building and walked where the others were waiting.

"Oh Gods! I'm so excited!" Lissa said giggling a lot as she squeezed Galahad's arm "Do you believe it? You are an uncle and I am an aunt!"

"Well, it kinda feels weird" Galahad admitted nodding "Though I don't dislike it"

"Is everyone here?" Arthur asked

"Nope, Jack is missing" Lancelot replied as he approached his Lord with a serious expression

"I'm right here!" Jack said as she pouted a bit. Everyone sighed as they were not used to her presence concealment skill and to her new appearance. Jack used to be just a little girl but everyone, except Lissa, Cordelia, and Sumia, were shocked when they saw that Jack was actually growing up a bit. Her short hair was now long and she was slightly higher and her clothing who was deemed 'Too revealing for a child' now had a skirt and her bandages were gone and replaced with a pair of long black gloves. Merlin and Medea tried to find an explanation for the event and said that the wraiths inside Jack have matured due to the massive and infinite presence of magic energy in this world and that her body changed according to this phenomenon.

"I think we are all here then!" Arthur stated as Gawain and Cordelia led them towards the pegasuses.

Now, there was a little problem... Not everyone was too excited when it came to riding a pegasus. Most of the Knights were able to do it without to many problems but people like Merlin, Miriel, and Ricken weren't exactly comfortable with riding one of them and so they had to be accompanied by one of Gawain's Pegasus Knight each.

Arthur gave his last disposition to the soldiers of Camelot and took off with the others.

Their journey was rather uneventful and rather silent since no one dared to speak not wanting some insect to fly inside their mouth. When the Night was approaching, Arthur was able to see the lights of the walls of Ylisstol. They all started to descend until they landed in front of the main gates of the city, the guards immediately recognized them, especially because some of them served under Arthur during the Plegian War. The Knights of the Roundtable passed through the gates and walked to the castle.

Lucina was starting to become nervous since she knew that soon she will have to talk to her father and revealing him the truth. Lots of scenarios played in her mind and none of them ended well. Suddenly every doubt disappeared when Arthur rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled at Lucina. The blue haired girl dismissed every doubt, she knew that her father was a good person and that he would have listened.

The Knights finally reached the Throne Room where Chrom and Robin were waiting for them.

"Arthur!" Chrom shouted with a joyous tone as he approached his friend and gave him a hug "It's good to see you after so long!"

Robin facepalmed at the behavior of her husband but couldn't help but to smile at the sight in front of her "I'm glad you're here Lord Arthur, Chrom was eager to see you again" she said with a calm tone as she walked towards Arthur and his group carrying her daughter in her arms.

"I can see that your majesty" Arthur said as he returned Chrom's hug. After a few moments, he broke the hug and looked at Robin with a smile "So may I see the little princess?"

Robin gave him a nod and showed him the little Lucina.

"She's so cute" Arthur said smiling as the grown-up Lucina blushed a bit

"Want to try to carry her?" Robin proposed

"Can I?" Arthur asked as Robin nodded and carefully gave the blonde man her baby girl, For some reason, Mordred was kinda pissed off seeing Arthur carrying a baby, she didn't know why though.

"Me next!" Lissa cheered as both of Chrom and Robin looked at her with a surprised look

"Lissa?! Gods! You have changed so much!" Chrom said as he approached his sister.

"Yeah! I also got taller see?" Lissa said, though in reality she only grew by 2 centimeters since last time they saw each other.

"And your dress?" Robin asked surprised in not seeing Lissa's voluminous dress

"Well, the thing is, it kinda used to get in my way during my work and so I asked a tailor to make a new one that's like Nightingale's" The blonde princess replied smirking "speaking of tailors...we brought some gifts for the little Lucina!" she announced as Cordelia, Merlin and Archer approached Robin and Chrom with the gifts.

The first one was a cute little blue dress with the brand of the Exalt knitted where the heart is supposed to be.

The second gift came from Merlin and kinda surprised both of Robin and Chrom. It was a light armor, it was enchanted with very complex spells put there by Merlin and Medea.

"Well, she still a bit too little for wearing it." Robin joked a bit

"oh! I was about to forget!" Merlin said as she grabbed something beneath, it was a small animal, it was a squirrel-like creature.

'Maybe you'll find more happiness with her' Merlin thought as she handed the small Cath Palug to Robin, during Naga's summoning Cath Palug was forced to return small, during these years Merlin have seen it grow even if really slowly. Though, Cath Palug didn't forget about the caster and still held a lot of grudge in her regards. Maybe it will find a better house here in Ylisstol.

"woah, I bet Lucina will love it" Robin said

The third one was Archer's gift. It was Balmung, the sword used by the hero Siegfried, an anti-dragon weapon just like the Falchion.

"Woah" Chrom was only able to say "That a beautiful sword" he commented as he analyzed the weapon.

"And Belongs to Lucina." Robin remarked as she took away the sword from Chrom's hands. "Thank you Archer, you are always able to surpass our expectations"

Archer nodded and bowed before returning within the group.

Lissa looked at Galahad, gesturing him to come closer. Arthur raised an eyebrow as Lancelot and Sumia looked somewhat excited. Was he missing something?

"Chrom, Robin, I also have something to announce," Lissa said as she took a deep breath and grabbed Galahad's hand "Galahad and I are getting married!" she said almost shouting.

After that announcement, the throne room was filled with silence...

"But...that is..." Chrom started to say "Awesome!" he concluded with a smile

"I was wondering when you two were going to get married, after all, you have been dating since the war ended" Robin said as everyone laughed.

"Though I'll keep on eye on you, young man!" Chrom joked as he put Galahad under his arm and laughed.

"You knew" Arthur said as he looked at Lancelot and Sumia.

"Of course Milord, after all, I'm still Galahad's father and so he needs my approval to marry someone...we couldn't tell you because Princess Lissa wanted to be the one to announce the good news" Lancelot explained bowing his head a bit.

Arthur smiled and nodded "I'm happy for them"

After a small talk to each other on how things were going at Camelot and Ylisstol, Chrom's expression darkened. Arthur noticed it immediately and walked up to him with a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"There's another reason I called you here with such urgency..." Chrom started to say as he looked at Robin, who gave him a nod. "Ferox is being attacked by Valm and Flavia requested our presence at Ferox..."

"Flavia helped us the most during the Plegian war, this is the least thing we can do to repay her. I shall immediately go to Ferox" Arthur said as Chrom widened his eyes

"We are going" Chrom corrected him "I will not send a friend in harm's way alone, we will go together"

"If that's what you wish, I lack to authority to stop you" The blond man replied solemnly

Chrom shook his head and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder "You are wrong, you are my friend, and your opinion is really important for me, so if you truly think that I'm doing something really stupid you are allowed to put some sense in my head...though I would prefer if you do it without your gauntlet and without your special ability"

"I'll keep that in mind," Arthur said nodding before turning in Agravain's direction "Agravain, I'm sorry to ask this even though we just got here but I need to return to Camelot and order the army to reach us at Ferox."

"Don't worry milord, as long as I can be useful I have no problem with following your orders," Agravain said nodding "Then if you'll excuse me..." he said as he left the throne room.

"I will also go assemble an escort, milord" Frederick said as Chrom nodded and the knight left the room.

Donnel had a serious expression on his face as he followed his shishou "So we are going to war again huh?" he said as Scàthach nodded

"Yes, your abilities will be finally put to test" She said calmly "Are you scared?"

"just a little bit" Donnel admitted though his eyes were filled with determination. "But I will not disappoint you!"

"Having a bit of fear is not something bad, Donny." The woman replied "Fear keeps you from being reckless and allows you to understand when you should stop"

Donnel gave her a nod as he rested his spear on his shoulder. Shishou was right, from now on everything was going to be real, no more practice just real battle against real opponents...

"We'll leave in two days" Chrom said with a serious tone "This should give Arthur's army to catch up with us a bit and allow us to make the proper preparations."

Everyone nodded were about to leave to prepare themselves for the upcoming war except Arthur and Lucina.

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked with a puzzled expression.

"There's another thing we have to talk you about..." Arthur started to say as Lucina took a step forward. Everyone seemed to be curious and remained silent.

Lucina was panicking inside your head, she didn't know what to say. It's not she could go like 'HEY I'M YOUR DAUGHTER FROM THE FUTURE!'. She took a deep breath and walked really close to Chrom.

The was a bit startled by Lucina's proximity but didn't back away.

"Look closely" Lucina said as Chrom squeezed his eyes. After a few seconds, he backend a bit in shock with his mouth wide open.

"Lucina!?" Chrom he said shocked. At this point, Robin walked between the two and also looked at Lucina's closely. She had the same reaction as her husband.

"You have the brand" Robin whispered

"Lucina's eye bears the exact same pattern" Arthur interjected "She is your daughter, just like her" he said looking at the baby in his arms

" I am her from another time. From a time that has yet to be." Lucina said as she closed her eyes fighting against the unpleasant memories of the future.

"...the future?" Robin asked shocked

"Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..." Lucina replied shaking her head

Robin shakes her head still shocked "But why? What happens in the future?!"

"The fell Dragon Grima got resurrected and killed everyone in the world." Arthur said

Chrom looks at him with a surprised expression "You also come from the future?"

"No" Arthur replies shaking his "I come from another world, just like my knights."

Now everyone, except Lucina and the other Heroic Spirits, was shocked and waited for Arthur to continue.

"We are Heroic Spirits of our old world, a world that remembers us only in books and fairytales since we all died a long ago" Arthur kept going "The divine dragon Naga summoned us and asked us to help you save this world, we accepted her request and were sent here in Ylisse...We couldn't tell you before because it was risky but now that Lucina told you the truth there is no point in hiding anymore...I'm sorry" he said before bowing

"That's...a lot to take in..." Chrom said

"This...doesn't change anything..." Lissa said as she squeezed Galahad's arm surprising almost everyone "You came here to help us, you all became our friends and fought by our side, I don't care if you come from another world...it doesn't change the bonds that you have created with us."

"Lissa is right..." Chrom muttered nodding "The fact that you come from another world doesn't change the actions you did in this one." he said smiling at Arthur.

After a few moments of silence spent to process the new information, Robin approached her daughter with a gentle smile on her face.

"... My daughter..."

"Yes, Robin. Your daughter." Lucina replied nodding

"You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman... Chrom and I are truly blessed." the queen said as Chrom also approached them

"Thank you... milady."

Robin raised an eyebrow " Will you not call me Mother?

Lucina was a bit startled and scratched the back of her head "I... thought you might mind."

"Of course not! I love you with all my heart!" Robin said pulling both of her and Chrom into a hug "You are the finest daughter a woman could hope for, Lucina."

"Mother...Father..." she whispered before starting crying "I've missed you more than you'll ever know..."

Arthur just stood there, satisfied with the outcome of the conversation, he turned around to see how the others were taking the news...

Lissa was still squeezing Galahad's arm, the young knight looked at her with a puzzled look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she said with the tone of someone's on the verge of crying "I just found out that my future husband died, I'm totally fine"

"It was just one time!" Galahad said

"stupid stupid stuuuuupid!" Lissa said as she playfully hit Galahad's chest with her fists

Sumia was crying a lot...Lancelot was trying his best to cheer up but to no avail.

"Come on darling, I'm alive can't you see that?" Lancelot said as Sumia clung on him

"Y-Yeah...but the image of you dying...is just..." Sumia managed to say between her sobs.

"well that explains a few things," Miriel said calmly as she looked at Merlin "So what happened after you died?"

"I didn't die, I was perpetually trapped inside a tower for the rest of my life and was forced to see everything that happened in the world " Merlin said

"That sounds awful!" Ricken said shocked

"Well, at least I saw a lot of things!" Merlin replied shrugging.

Tharja, who was standing behind her teacher had a wicked smile on her expression "And how did you die, Medea?"

"Away from home" the caster replied with a tone full of Nostalgia.

Tharja seemed a bit disappointed by her teacher's reply and chose to remain silent.

Donnel was surprised though he was sure of one thing. "I bet you died of old age Shishou"

"No, I'm immortal, I killed so many living beings that I Iost my right to die as a human" she explained.

Donnel blinked twice, thrice and four times, processing what she just said "WHAT?"

"Don't shout" she deadpanned "and You heard me"

"Yeah but it's truly shocking!" Donnel replied as his shishou just shrugged.

"Even the little Jack?" Donnel asked

"You better not know, Jack was born by death" Scàthach said as Donnel gulped hard. He really didn't like the sound of that.

"Ser Bedivere!" Someone shouted from behind Bedivere.

The knight turned around and saw Maribelle standing him with her arms crossed "Lady Maribelle since when you were there?" he asked surprised

"Since Arthur's explanation!" she replied with an angered tone though Bedivere could see how she had a glint of pain in her eyes "Who killed you! I shall find him and hit him really hard with my staff"

"You are mistaken milady!" Bedivere quickly replied shaking his head "I died of old age, in a place I could call home"

Maribelle seemed really relieved in hearing that and sighed "That's good, yes, that's really good" she said nodding

"I'm sorry if I made you worry" Bedivere said bowing a bit

"Don't be" Maribelle said blushing a bit "You are way too kind, Ser Bedivere"

The knight smiled and nodded "I'll take that as a compliment"

Olivia, who had come along with the Knights of Round Table, was truly shocked. She slowly turned in Tristan's direction shaking a bit, she wanted to ask him how did he die but she felt like that would be stepping out of boundary...

"Poisoned" Tristan said calmly, his voice filled with sadness "But in the end, I was with the one only one I ever loved"

Olivia looked down on the ground nodding shakily "I-I see...I-I'm really sorry to hear that..."

Tristan nodded "What's in the past, is in the past. Don't worry for this sad knight that has fallen because of his sins"

Olivia's head went blank as she grabbed his hands "D-Don't say that!" she said caressing his hands "I don't know what your sins are b-but someone with hands like yours and with a talent like yours can't be a bad person!" She squeaked tighting her grip. She then slowly raised head and froze when she saw Tristan's eyes wide open staring at her.

The knight used her shock to free one of his hands and raised it, causing the dancer to close her eyes but ,to her surprise, he gently stroke the top of her head He then sighed "And here it is another sin to add to my list, I made a beautiful lady like you worry..." he said with a melancholic tone.

Olivia blushed heavily and didn't say anything...little she know that not too far away from her a matchmaker with blond hair and twin tails was already making a lot of plans for the two of them...

Cordelia was surprised though she didn't show it. She threw a glance at Gawain before focusing back on the others

"You can ask if you want." Gawain said calmly "I don't mind"

Cordelia turned in his direction "how did you die?"

"On the battlefield" he replied calmly "just...a few moments before Arthur was mortally wounded..."

Cordelia nodded, she expected that, after all, she's been around Gawain for two years by now. "was it painful?"

For some reason Gawain threw a look at Mordred and Lancelot "he aimed at an old wound of mine, and left to bleed to my death as he went after Arthur"

"He must be quite strong if he took both you and Arthur down" Cordelia remarked

"He was but he and Arthur killed each other" Gawain said sighing "I wish I could have been strong enough to kill him..."

Cordelia raised her hand and gently placed it on his shoulder "I'm sure you did your best like you always do"

Gawain gave her a small smile and returned to look at the others.

Finally, after that Lucina finished her tears, Chrom and Robin broke the hug.

"better Lucina?" Chrom asked

"Yes...father" Lucina said "though there's something else I have to tell you..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow but he was genuinely surprised when Lucina grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"Father...Mother...Arthur and I are...a couple"

"WHAT?!?" Literally Everyone said

"I kneeeeeeeew that they were made for each other" Lissa shouted

Chrom's eyes darted between Lucina and Arthur, his mind processing what was happening.

Robin chuckled "I see you inherited my tastes."

Lucina blushed a bit

"You're okay with this?" Chrom asked

"Yes" Robin said without hesitation "Arthur is, without any doubt, the best choice. I trust that he will take good care of Lucina"

"well...I guess...you're right..." Chrom muttered "Well...I think I need some rest after this..." he said as he walked away from the throne room.

"I should put baby Lucina to sleep," Robin said as she walked to Arthur, she wasn't surprised when she found the little baby already asleep "Well, seems like she already likes you, not a big surprise."

Arthur nodded as he carefully gave little Lucina back to Robin. The queen then proceeded to leave the room.

Lucina sighed in relief "well, it went way better than I thought"

"of course it did they are your parents after all" Arthur said as Lissa approached the two of them with a grin on her face

"Soooo when did you two become a couple?"

Lucina blushed a bit as Arthur's scratched the back of his head...

**Somewhere in Plegia...**

Validar and Aversa were standing inside of Morgan's workshop, they watched as the Voice of Naga performed another summoning, in front of her a magic circle appeared and a pillar of light erupted from it, after a few moments the light disappeared.

"I am Arash, Hero of the East." Arash said with a cheerful tone before he widened his eyes and quickly aimed his bow at Morgan.

The witch's back started glowing as the command seals activated forcing the Archer the lower his weapon and kneel.

"Another failure..." Morgan muttered,

"if I may speak my queen..." Validar said with a cautious tone "but that spirit seems quite strong..."

The voice of Naga slowly turned in his direction, her expression was annoyed. "No, these Servants are not even close to what I seek."

"And what's that, my master?" Aversa asked

"A beast" Morgan replied calmly "Only a Beast can become one with another beast."

"But, I thought that you were going to become Grima's vessel" Aversa replied raising an eyebrow.

"That is correct" Morgan replied, "But to become more powerful than the divine dragon, we must become something else."

Validar nodded "I see...but what about the old vessel?"

"She's no longer needed," The witch queen said "We can't even use her as long she's near the caster who escaped us. Any attempt to control her would be denied by Caster's Noble Phantasm"

Validar gritted his teeth in anger, after all, he had to give up on the idea of his family creating the perfect vessel for Grima...

"Now, I'll return to my quarters..." Morgan said as the Enforcement Knight that were guarding the workshop lifted Arash "Bring him to the dungeon with the others..."

The enforcement knights brought Arash to the depths of the Plegian Castle then threw him inside a cell and left him there.

The archer analyzed his surroundings and saw many other people inside other cells. He was taken aback when he saw a giant man with a skull mask staring at him from the cell in front of him.

"Pay no mind to that creepy guy" A feminine voice said making Arash turn in the direction of the voice, he saw a woman with long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes and scar across her face.

"who are you?" Arash asked as he got up

"Francis Drake at your service" The woman replied bowing a bit "what about you?"

"Arash" He replied

"wow, the hero of the East, what an honor," She said smirking

Arash expression turned deadly serious "We must do something! That woman wants to-"

"We already know" Francis interrupted him as she sighed "She wants to destroy this world and looks for something that will help her"

"What Heroic Spirit would help her?!?" Arash replied shaking his head

Drake shrugged "Not all of us are exactly good people and those who oppose her are sent here only to be forced to fight when necessary..."

Arash's expression darkened "She was talking about summoning a beast..."

"And she will," Someone said, the Archer tried to see who was talking but he was someone in the cell next to his.

"Oh? Did you wake up princess? How was your sleep?" Francis said as she looked at the man with golden hair and red eyes "Perhaps we have bothered you King of the Heroes?"

"Who?!?" Arash asked shocked

"The Caster in the cell next to yours, he's been sleeping there since he got there" The pirate explained

"Watch your mouth, pirate" Gilgamesh barked

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" she replied

"But you are very powerful servants! Why aren't you using your Noble Phantasms to blow this entire place up?!?"

"Do you think we haven't tried that?" Gilgamesh replied with an annoyed tone "You think we haven't tried to break free and kill that insolent bitch? This place was made to seal our abilities and Noble Phantasms and IF we manage to escape from here we'll have to fight the Servants who joined the witch and resist her command seals"

"So you are all giving up?!?" Arash shouted

"Of course not." Francis said gesturing the cell next to hers with her head "A certain Italian genius is working on a plan..."

**Back at Ylisstol**

Gawain and Cordelia were walking through the streets of Ylisstol, the two of them only had one objective...shopping. Since they were going to Ferox, Arthur asked them to buy some heavy clothing for those who weren't Heroic Spirits. So now the two knights were looking through the shops, Gawain really felt out of place, he was just awkwardly standing near the entrance, the shopkeeper was staring at him with arms crossed and a grin on his face. Cordelia was analyzing the various clothes, checking their fabric and Materials and questioning which one was easier to wash.

"I'm surprised to see two knights of Round Table here in my shop" The shopkeeper said with a sigh "I would have cleaned a bit..."

"There's no need to worry about that sir" Gawain said with a beaming smile

"Gawain look at this one!" Cordelia called him as she approached him with a wool sweater with a giant sun on it "I think it is meant for you"

Gawain chuckled a bit and nodded "Indeed! I once knew a knight that had a giant sun on his chest...I think his name was Solaire...he was a bizarre person, he used to spend his time staring the sun...though he was a very capable warrior"

"Sounds like a funny person" Cordelia commented as Gawain nodded "I'll also take this" she said putting the sweater on the counter.

"there's no need for that, I'm a heroic spirit after all" the knight replied.

Cordelia pouted "so? Can't you have something else to put on other than your armor?"

"Fair enough" Gawain said shrugging before walking deeper in the shop.

Cordelia looked at him quite confused and followed him. She watched the blonde man as he started picking the various sweaters as if looking for something in particular.

She chuckled a bit everytime he frowned at each article. Then he grabbed it, it was a red silk sweater. She widened her eyes as she knew that was really Really expensive and her shock grew stronger when he turned in her direction and looked several times at her and the sweater then he nodded to himself and walked to the counter.

"W-Wait Gawain" Cordelia squeaked

Gawain completely ignored her and placed a very large pouch filled with golden coins on the counter "That would be it"

The Shopkeeper gave him a nod "That is easily the best item in my shop, you have a good eye" he remarked as he took the pouch and winked at Cordelia.

Gawain turned around carrying the articles he just bought under his arm and then gave the red-haired woman the red sweater.

"I can't accept that..." she muttered blushing a bit

"I insist," Gawain said "You bought me a sun sweater so it's normal for me to return the favor milady"

Cordelia pouted a bit "But you ended up paying for everything..."

"it's the thought that counts" he replied shrugging "if you really don't like it as a present then see it as a reward for being a hard-working knight."

Cordelia slowly nodded and grabbed the sweater.

There was no conversation on the way back to the castle though, a beaming smile was printed on Gawain's face as Cordelia hid her blush behind the sweater she had on her arms.

**In the meantime**

Olivia found herself on the edge of a ravine. She wanted to ask Arthur to come with them but why I fragile dancer like herself should go to war with an army of knights? but she really wanted to. It's been an hour of her awkwardly standing in the throne room trying to approach the Lord of Camelot, her main problem was that...well...he was always surrounded by people...

Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder when the dancer turned around she saw a certain fifth Roman emperor smiling at her. "Olivia do you need something?"

Olivia was a bit embarrassed but also relieved in seeing Nero "W-well...I wanted to speak with Arthur but he's too busy..."

"leave it to me!" Nero said with a cheerful tone "ARTHUR! OLIVIA WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOOOOOUUUUUUU!" she suddenly shouted making Olivia panic.

Arthur excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked to the dancer. "What is it, Milady Olivia?" he asked,

"ehm...you see...I...I..." Olivia started to say blushing heavily "I wanted to ask you if I could come with you!"

Arthur was surprised and put his hand on his chin "I don't know, I mean are you able to wield a sword?"

Olivia pales a bit "n-not really..."

"and to carry armor and keep up with the march?"

Olivia shook her head again and was about to reply but Nero cut her off "A dancer like her can boost the troop's morale, if she can't keep up with the march she'll share the horse with me, I'll also keep her safe, you have my word umu!"

Olivia looked at Nero with a surprised expression as Arthur nodded "Then she'll be your responsibility, okay?"

"Umu!" Nero replied nodding as Arthur returned to the people he was speaking to

"...thank you..." Olivia whispered before Nero pulled her into a hug

"Don't mention it! I will look forward to traveling with you !"

**Meanwhile**

Robin was walking towards little Lucina's room, she heard her cry earlier though now she was silent, maybe one of the maids calmed her down though it wouldn't hurt to check. The queen was utterly surprised when she found Jack sitting near the baby cot.

The girl didn't seem to have noticed her though Robin knew that Jack was well aware of her presence.

"Jack why are you here?" she asked calmly

Jack didn't look away from the sleeping form of baby Lucina "She was crying. No one was coming so I came here"

Robin blinked a few times, she will have a few words with the handmaid afterward. She slowly made her way to Jack and sit next to her.

"You look like you never saw a baby" she remarked

"not one alive" Jack replied as Robin widened her eyes completely horrified from what Jack just said.

"you know, I think I've missed your story...Scàthach said that you were born by death...do you know what she was talking about?"

Jack slowly turned in her direction and with a calm tone told her about the being called Jack the Ripper. When the little girl finished Robin was utterly terrified but not because of Jack but because of the world that brought Jack to life. The queen hugged the young lady tightly.

Jack was utterly surprised and looked at Robin with a puzzled expression. "uhm..."

Robin stroke her head "You did well Jack" that was the only thing she could say, the queen couldn't blame the little assassin for what she did, she understood that her psyche has broken a long time ago or maybe it was broken since the start. Robin was hoping that maybe giving love to the little Jack would help...

Jack laughed happy as she returned the hug "I don't know what's that for but thanks!" she said "You are like mama Nightingale!"

Robin nodded before breaking the hug "I'm sure that your mama is looking for you, I'll watch over Lucina.

Jack widened her eyes "You are right! Bye little Lucina! Bye Queen mommy!" she said before leaving the room and disappearing in the shadows.

**The next day, Outside the castle**

Frederick has gathered the best knights of Ylisstol by the castle's walls. He was making sure that everyone was ready to depart.

"Glad to see that you haven't changed in these two years Frederick" Artoria said as she walked to the group. The Knights recognized immediately the woman and started to whisper to themselves in awe.

The great knight looked at her and smiles "Milady Artoria, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

Artoria smiled back and shrugged "I just wanted to check if things were going smoothly here"

"I hope you're satisfied with what you see" Frederick said before narrowing his eyes as he saw a bit of dirt on Artoria's armor.

"Something's wrong?" Artoria asked

"Milady let me clean your armor" he said as he took out handkerchief

"there's no need for th-" she wasn't able to conclude her sentence as Frederick started cleaning the armor until

_Click_

The breastplate of the armor fell off revealing Artoria's bosom. Frederick was paralyzed along with the other knights who were too shocked to even blink.

Sumia and Cordelia who were training nearby dropped their weapons in shock before their eyes darted between Artoria's assets and theirs several times before tears started to roll down their cheeks.

For some reason Galahad started beating Lancelot with his shield while yelling 'You're married!'

Gawain started staring at the sun while Tristan at the horizon.

"YOU FUCKERS RETURN TO YOUR JOBS!" Mordred shouted snapping everyone from their trance.

Frederick put a hand over his nose and reattached breastplate. "I'm really sorry Milady, I have no words to express my embarrassment..."

Artoria though didn't seem to be bothered "It's okay" she said

"but milady, what I did was just..." Frederick wanted to protest

"I said that's okay" Artoria said as she walked away. Frederick stared at his hands, he will find a way to make up to what he just did

**A few hours later**

Chrom was sitting on his horse ready to depart along with the Shepherds, by his side there was Arthur and his knights.

"to Ferox!" Chrom shouted as he started the march towards the north.

The journey was nice and without any troubles. The fellowship was about 12 kilometers from the feroxi border however the night was upon the fellowship and so they decided to put a camp. It was early in the morning when the earth under their feet started shaking.

"Oh Gods, tell that the earth isn't going to split open again" Chrom said as he woke up and rushed outside his tent.

"No father, not this time" Lucina replied as she pointed at south.

Chrom widened his eyes when he saw an ocean of soldiers marching in their direction. Two main symbols were embedded on the banners of the army, the first one was the brand of the exalt while the second was a golden dragon on a blue backround, the symbol of the Pendragon family.

"woah" Robin said as she also came out of the tent

"the last time I saw an army this big it was..." Chrom started to say

"During our father's crusade" Lissa concluded nodding.

After a few minutes Agravain and Mustafa landed next to them, both dismounted their steeds and knelt before Arthur and Chrom.

"Milord, I have arrived with the army as you requested, we haven't stopped marching until now" Agravain said.

"Well done!" Arthur said "Tell the troops that we aren't too far from the Feroxi borders, they will rest once we get there"

"I'll immediately inform the troops milord," Mustafa said as he got up and walked towards his wyvern Before taking off.

Soon after Mustafa's departure, the commanders of the Templars, Brynhildr's Valkyries and Nero's centurions reached their leaders.

"I knew that Camelot had many soldiers but seeing them is something else" Robin muttered still in shock

"After the Plegian War, the people needed to feel safe again," Arthur started to explain "This army was created with the premise of protecting people of Ylisse"

"I can't wait to see Flavia's face when she'll see this" Chrom said...

After an hour, the army reached its destination. Raimi was a having a normal morning guarding the borders of Ferox though it didn't last as Chrom's and Arthur's army showed in front of the main gates.

"W-Who's there?" The Feroxi captain shouted from the walls

"I am the Exalt Chrom and I have come as requested by the Khan Flavia!" Chrom replied as a smirk crossed his face "But if you want to confirm my identity like last time, I will gladly prove it to you"

"There's no need for that!" Raimi quickly shouted "Open the gates!"

The army passed through the gates of Ferox and was told to wait for instructions near the capital of Ferox. Raimi accompanied Chrom's companions to the throne room where Flavia was waiting for them.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia." Chrom said.

The Khan just laughed "You are than forgiven! I understand that the army needs its time to get somewhere!"

"Is it true Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us?" Chrom asked

Flavia sighed and shook her head "Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment... Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald! Chrom is here!"

After a few moments Basilio approached them with a serious expression "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions." he said as Virion, who was using a staff to walk, and a red-haired woman approached them.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How far you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..." The former archer said

"Spare us from your mumblings! We already know who you are!" Mordred barked with an annoyed tone.

Virion looked really offended "Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am—"

The woman beside him cleared her throat and took a step forward "May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

The conversation continued for a while, Cherche told Chrom and Arthur about Rosanne and Walhart's conquest..."soon the Valmese fleet will arrive here and will crush any opposition..." Cherche concluded

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true." Basilio added.

Chrom nodded sagely "I believe you both. Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible." he then turned to Arthur "I believe I can count on you, right?"

"of course" The blonde man replied "after a good night of sleep we'll lead the army to the ports"

Flavia smirked, "Then we'll see each other on the battlefield!"

**The next day**

After a long march, the armies of Ferox and Ylisse reached their destinations though they were too late, The Valmese soldier already scavenged the town and its inhabitants were imprisoned.

"Gods! We are too late!" Chrom said cursing under his breath.

Suddenly the Valmese soldiers brought a civilian on their ship.

The commander of the foreign soldier smirked darkly "You dare board our ship, worm? I'll not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart , claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!" he announced as the civilian started shaking

"B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?" the poor man protested

"You'll do for now..." the valmese said darkly before raised his sword to deliver the fatal blow...but he failed mainly because someone stabbed him from behind. He slowly turned his head and saw his killer. She had pure white armor and clothes, she had blond hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"What... H-how... Ahh..." the man before falling to the ground lifeless.

"RUN AWAY!" The girl shouted as the man she just saved nodded and jumped off the ship and swam away.

The girl was immediately surrounded by dozens of armored soldiers armed with spears and swords. The young girl was immediately by blue mana as she launched herself at incredible speeds against the soldiers.

Arthur widened his eyes, he immediately recognized that technique, it was Mana Burst. But something else shocked him more than anything. The sword she was holding was...

"Caliburn..." he whispered causing his knights to look at him in shock.

"That girl is fighting alone!" Chrom shouted "Arthur it's time to launch our attack!"

Frederick had a worried expression on his face "Milord, are you certain? Another war..."

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!" Chrom declared as Cherche flew over him

"Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!" she said

"The more soldiers we have the better!" Chrom replied "Everyone charge!"

With that order, the whole army started moving towards the port.

The Valmese soldiers started to panic, their commander was dead and a massive army was charging in their direction. Some of the captains ordered the retreat but to their horror, their ships were under the attack of several squadrons of Pegasus knights led by Cordelia and Gawain and Wyvern riders led by General Mustafa and Agravain.

The Yllisean cavalry led by Artoria, Lancelot and Frederick broke through the Valmese improvised formations.

Chrom , Basilio and The Shepherds instead were clearing the residential area where the enemy soldiers with the Feroxi army.

Jeanne led the Templars to the main port, their attack was relentless.

The Saint of the Flag fearlessly led the Templars through the enemy ranks, her strength was enough to send several men in the hair with a swing of her weapon. The soldiers felt invincible when fighting alongside her. At the same time Jeanne's four generals were killing every Valmese soldiers in their vicinity.

The first general had a set of interwoven metal plates over chainmail, topped by a visored barbuta helmet made to protect against a stray arrow or blade strike. The partial plate was segmented along the torso, arm, and leg joints to provide great dexterity while still granting plenty of protection in battle. He wielded a two-handed sword.

The second had a one pot helms along with plate armor hidden beneath cloths and leather with their faction's color embroidered on it. He had what appears to be a shackle wrapped around their right wrist with a chain wrapped around their arm. He was using a flail and a shield.

The third was the biggest one, he wore wear full body plate armor with mail underneath. His helmet bears resemblance to a close helm with a large visor. There were emblems embroidered on the front and back and a medallion hanging from a chain can be seen in the front. He was using a poleaxe

The fourth one's attire comprised of leather, black steel, and cast iron. Chainmail lied beneath everything with leather above it. Plate armor covered his arms and legs. Together with all the belts he was wearing, he also wore a Chainmail hood that had a steel crown on top meaning that he was the leader of the four generals. Under that hood, dark make up marked under his eyes. He wielded a longsword and a kite shield.

"Tace cor tuum!" He shouted in latin as his sword went through an unfortunate mage's heart.

"Non effugere potes!" The third general shouted as he decapitated the head of a wyvern before impaling its rider.

"Te affligam!" The second general shouted as his flail broke the heads of his opponents.

"Miserum!" The first general said as he killed several soldiers with a swung of his sword.

"who are those people?" Frederick asked to Artoria

"Those are Templar knights, they are Jeanne's soldiers" Artoria said

Frederick frowned "What language are they speaking? I never heard it"

"That's Latin, most of us know it and so we taught it to some of our soldiers though Those four also know how to speak French." the woman explained him

"But why?" Frederick said

"Like this we are able to send orders without fearing that the enemy intercepts them"

Frederick nodded before returning to the battle.

In the meantime on the other side of the battlefield, the Legionaries cornered a big group of the Valmese Vanguard, the soldiers had nowhere to escape since behind them there was the ocean. The enemy soldiers tried to climb the shields of Nero's troops only to be cut down by their Gladius.

"You feel safe behind your shields you cowards!" A Valmese captain said. The Legionaries stopped their push and made a corridor to let pass a single man. He was THE praetor. Nero's right hand. He was wearing a metal face mask, a metal musculata curiass and bracers. He also wears a galeae helmet with a red decorative crest.

"who insulted us?" he shouted under his mask as the Valmese captain took a step forward

"It was me" The captain said

"You challenged us, prepare for the consequences," The praetor said as Nero approached them riding her horse along with Olivia. "If you will entertain our glorious leader, you will be free...if you don't, you can imagine"

The captain slowly nodded as he tightened his grip on his lance.

The preator opened his arms as he turned in Nero's direction "Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant" he greeted his commander.

The Valmese captain didn't waste this opportunity to attempt to kill his enemy, though his lance was deflected by the Preator's Gladius.

The captain twirled the spear above his head and went for his enemy's head when it was blocked he quickly aimed for his side. This time the attack was successful but not enough to pierce the armor.

The preator laughed and shoulder bashed the captain, he then grabbed him and threw him on the ground.

The captain crawled away as his enemy tried several times to stab him while he was on the ground. He turned around just in time to block the Gladius, though the spear broke in his hands. The captain got up and charged at the Preator, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pinned him to the ground. The captain started throwing punches at the Preator's face until he stopped moving.

"Pugna non perfecta est_!" _Nero's right hand said as he headbutted the captain and pushed him away, he then stabbed the Gladius in his shoulder before pressing it against his neck.

The Preator looked at Nero waiting for her order.

Nero raised her hand, Olivia looked at her and to the captain several times. Nero gave him the thumbs up.

The Preator let go of the captain and pointed his Gladius to the remaining Valmese soldiers. The Legionaries restarted marching towards the soldiers...

"WAIT!" The Captain shouted at Nero as he knelt down "Please spare them!"

Nero narrowed her eyes "Why should I?"

"Because...I know a lot of stuff...if you'll spare them, I give you my word that I will help you in every way possible..." The captain declared

"What is your name?" Nero asked as her legionaries kept advancing

"Wilhelm, Milady"

"Swear loyalty to me" The Roman emperor demanded

"I swear that I will be at your service forever, I swear I'll completely devote myself for your cause and will die for it" Wilhelm said almost begging.

Nero nodded and raised her hand causing all the soldiers to stop "Your captain has begged for your lives, those who wish to live must drop their weapons"

Many of the soldiers dropped their weapons as the legionaries opened another corridor for them. Though some of the soldiers remained still with their weapons in hand.

"What are you doing?! Drop your weapons!" Wilhelm shouted

"We don't take orders by traitors!" The soldiers replied before charging in his direction...their charge lasted a few seconds before they were all cut down.

Olivia had covered her eyes just in time to avoid seeing the slaughter. "W-Was it necessary?" she whispered

Nero closed her eyes and sighed "They made their decision umu..." she then looked to Wilhelm "Take your man and wait for us at the entrance of town"

The captain was heartbroken, those who just died were twenty at best...still too young to understand how the world works and were killed by it...he couldn't blame the Ylisseans, they gave them a decision, surrender and live another day or die for your ideals...the valmese captain slowly nodded as he made his way to those who surrendered and led them to the town's entrance.

Donnel and Scàthach in the meantime were denying escape to those who were hoping to sneak away during the chaos of the battle. The deserters quickly become bandits and with their equipment they will cause a lot of damage. Donnel and his shishou were completely in sync when one failed at something the other would come as back up. Thanks to the enchanted bodysuit, Donnel was capable of fighting at incredible speeds and agility, the spear in his hands was an extension of his body and whenever he found himself in a complicated situation he would use the runes he was taught to escape it.

Scàthach in the other hand was a tornado of pure death, no one so far was able to even get her in a slightly difficult situation, the soldier before her fell just like those before them. The fight didn't last long...

Brynhildr and Sigurd were in a similar situation but they were supported by Brynhildr's group of Pegasus riders, the Valkyries and Sigurd's Wyvern riders. While Gawain and Cordelia were taking care of the ships, Sigurd and Brynhildr were fighting against the Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders of the Valmese army. Their aerial fight was truly remarkable though the turning point was when Tristan, Archer and Merlin and his students started giving support from the ground, at that point the valmese aviation was truly defeated.

Bedivere was fighting on the other side of the port some Valmese mages when he saw several archers aiming at Maribelle while she was distracted healing Stalh. Using his Heroic Spirit speed to place himself in front of Maribelle. The woman widened her eyes when she saw several arrows stuck in Bedivere's flesh, most of them have bounced off thanks his armor but not all of them.

"Ser Bedivere!" she shouted in horror but to her shock, the knight immediately started charging in Archers' direction. The archers were dumbstruck and froze in place when they saw Bedivere attacking them even though he had several arrows stabbed in his body. The knight quickly disposed them and was about to pass to the next enemy but he found Maribelle clinging to his arm

"STOP! YOU ARE WOUNDED!" She shouted making the knight blink a few times

"'Tis but a scratch" Bedivere replied as Maribelle shook her head

"If you don't stop I'll immediately call Nightingale!" Maribelle shouted as said nurse was chasing after some Valmese armored soldiers with a bed above her head.

Loud bangs echoed across the battlefied, those noises were coming from Lissa's gun. The young princess and her future husband were defending the church were many civilians were gathered. The couple was working like their were one entity, Galahad had the job of taking care of their defense while Lissa of their offense. Galahad was blocking every attack with his mighty shield only to switch with Lissa so that she could put a bullet in the enemy's head.

Arthur and the others charged towards the ship where the blonde girl was fighting hordes of Valmese Soldiers alone.

Arthur used his mana burst ability to send several soldiers in the air, Lucina used the Chaos caused by Arthur to sneak past their defenses and go help the young girl.

"Are you okay?!?" Lucina asked as the young girl only nodded as she slashed the throat of another soldier.

The two were soon joined by Arthur and the other knights. Together defeated the Valmese soldiers...

Slowly the sound of battle died down until silence filled the area...

"Milord all enemy forces have been neutralized" Agravain announced

"Our losses?" Arthur asked

"The Feroxi army is in shambles like the town while we lost 72 soldiers, 3 Pegasus Knights, 4 Wyvern riders, 2 Templars, 12 Legionnaires, 2 Valkyries" Agravain said

"You got to be kidding me" Flavia said as she got on the ship panting a lot "We lost of men while you lost less than a hundred?"

"Our Soldiers were trained and taught the best strategies ever created in our lands and are all led by veteran soldiers" Agravain said hiding his annoyance "And we are better equipped and organized"

Flavia sighed and walked away...

Lucina looked at the blonde girl in front of her and smiled "You were brave back there, that poor man would have been dead if it wasn't for you"

The young didn't turn around and didn't reply and instead started sobbing this caused Lucina to panic a bit.

"is something wrong?!? Are you wounded?!?" Lucina asked as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder and turned around. What she saw shocked her, the girl was very VERY young.

Arthur noticed what was going on and quickly approached the two of them "What's going on?"

"I don't know..." Lucina said

The girl immediately took a few steps back "I...I...I'm just happy to see you alive again...Father...Mother..."

Lucina widened her eyes and so did Arthur. They were both paralyzed. The young girl realized what she just said and started to take more steps back "I'm sorry, I have...mistaken you for someone e-else! I-I'll go away i-immediately!" she squeaked as she tried to walk away...only to be stopped by Arthur.

"That technique and that sword" he said calmly as he looked at the sword strapped on the girl's waist "You are like Lucina, are you?"

The blonde girl tried to hold back her tears but failed in doing so nodded.

Arthur pulled her into a hug as the young lady started crying, Lucina also approached them and then saw the Brand of the Exalt embed on the girl's back of the neck. Lucina at first didn't know how to feel about this but then she remembered how she felt after her father and mother died. The blonde girl said that she was happy to see them alive again, which only meant that...she also saw them die...

Arthur broke the hug and looked at Lucina...the blue haired slowly approached her daughter and offered her a smile. "What is your name?"

"Altria...Altria Pendragon..." Altria replied sobbing a bit

Lucina gentle wrapped her arms around Altria's small figure "You must have felt very lonely..."

Altria immediately returned the hug and nodded "Yes...mother...It was...terrible" She whispered

"it's okay...now I'm here..." Lucina whispered. She knew how Altria was feeling and hugging her just felt too right, she was without any doubt her daughter...

Not too far away from the scene Merlin was smiling at the three of them "Ara Ara, seems like things got more interesting" she said before getting kicked by a squirrel-like creature

"Fou Fou! (Merlin die!)"


	11. Chapter 11 - To Valm!

**Chapter 11**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to my story! Here we are again with a new chapter that I hope you'll enjoy! Of course, before that I have some answers to your questions!**

**-****TeotakuFantasia**

**For Angra Mainyu? No comment**

**For Mordred accepting or be jealous of Altria? You'll see**

**-****Gold Crown Dragon**

**That would be correct, my kind sir**

**-Guest**

** Wait, is fou like primate murder? Yes, sir!**

**-****Nuclear Kimchi**

**For Lucina? Yes, that will certainly cause another development in her personality...**

**For Caliburn? There's only one person who could have given her Caliburn...**

**For Morgan not killing the good heroes? The witch queen must have reasons also Altria is the living proof that even if they break free they will not be able to do much...for now...**

**Anyway, for the normal ships, I'm going to follow those I have achieved in my Gameplays so please don't freak out when you'll discover them**

**-****KaosuAkuma8**

**Unfortunately no my friend, it's just a little reference that I threw in the mix since both of Solaire and Gawain are knights of the sun [T/**

**_-For everyone who asked me about the reaction of Mordred and The other knights_**

**Don't worry, I have already prepared them...**

**Now, if you have more questions don't be afraid to write a Review or send me a PM, I'll try to reply to everyone! Now let's get to the new chapter!**

**Somewhere in Plegia...**

Morgan was sitting on the Throne of the Plegian castle when suddenly in front of her a certain old man with a giant coffin walked in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"My queen" He said with a bow "I have brought you some news"

"Speak then" Morgan said with a sharp tone

"Both of Edison and Babbage started building the army of Robots you requested" Moriarty said "All according to our plans"

"They don't suspect anything?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow

"No of course not" Moriarty replied giggling "at least not Edison, he thinks he's about to bring a new era in this world...Babbage suspects something but keeps working in order to realize his dream"

"Ah, where would I be without my beautiful queen?" Someone else said from behind. A smirk appeared on Morgan's lips as Grima walked in with a satisfied look on her face.

"My King..." Moriarty said bowing his head a bit as Grima walked to Morgan and pulled her close. Moriarty wanted to roll his eyes, Grima and Morgan were always like this, maybe what it bothered him was the fact they were both women that didn't even to bother to hide their _special _relationship...nah he just doesn't like that both had no restraint when together.

Morgan giggled before pressing her lips against Grima's "You would be stuck with Validar and Risens..."

"In the future, it worked" Grima remarked

"Not completely" Morgan said "The children of the Shepherds escaped..."

"you are right" Grima said as her hands went south. Morgan let out a small moan as she smirked a bit "And what about our child?"

"He's ready" Morgan replied as someone walked inside the room followed by a metal sound.

It was a tall man with pale skin, pale blonde hair, golden eyes that were hidden under his dragonic helmet. He was clad in dark-indigo and black armor with draconic features. He had a typical Western black sword with a length of ninety centimeters and a width of twelve centimeters, and it had red Fairy Letters inscribed on it stapped on his side. In his right hand rested a black lance with several red crystal-like objects stuck on it.

"There you are Medraut," Morgan said as she walked to her son with a wicked smile on her face "How beautiful..." she said as she touched his armor "You'll kill our enemies am I right?"

"Yes mother" He replied with a solemn tone

"You are my son, and the son of the fell dragon Grima, inside of you there are the souls of great spirits. No one will be able to oppose you"

Medraut nodded and looked at Grima "I will not fail"

Grima honestly didn't care much if Medraut succeeded or not, nothing will change anyway. Though, she did have to admit, that she felt pride while looking at her son. "I know...go and teach them the real definition of despair..."

Medraut nodded and walked towards the exit of the castle. He reached the walls of the castle where his horse was.

"Already going?" Medb asked him as she approached him with her beloved Cù.

"Indeed" Medraut replied coldly

"Uff, you also learned Cù-chan's cold behavior other than his techniques!" Medb replied puffing her cheeks.

"Can I come with you? I would really like to kill something and leave the brat here" The berseker said

"Who's the brat?! And also if both of you go away, who will satisfy me?!" Medb complained

Both of Medraut and Cù shrugged "Just ask any guard or maybe you could force yourself on one of the servants in the dungeons...or just do it alone"

"I guess I can ask Morgan to lend some of those servants...WAIT ALONE?!" The rider replied "No way! Also, Medraut must do things on his own!"

Cù sighed "It was worth a shot"

Medraut got on his horse and looked at the two "Don't have too much fun without me" he joked before riding away...

**Back at the castle...**

Morgan seemed to be satisfied and was about to head towards her quarters when Validar walked in front of her and bowed...

"My queen...the Ylisseans have defeated the Valmese vanguard..." he said "I heard that they are planning to attack their fleet on the sea...they will have to get our ships to do that..."

"No, they don't " Morgan cut him off "Perhaps you missed Camelot's expansions during these two years"

"Maybe if her Majesty would have given me to control over those Assassin Spirits I wouldn't have missed it" Validar replied

"Are you criticizing my actions?" Morgan replied as she raised an eyebrow

"I'm just saying that so far Aversa was the only one who received Heroic Spirits to command"

Morgan looked at him with an annoyed look "You also received some of them"

"Yes, but you ordered me to send them to Valm to oppose the Conqueror" Validar replied coldly

"Fine...use those in the dungeons..." Morgan said as Validar looked at her with a surprised tone "This will be your mission...after the battle between Camelot's fleet and the Valmese's, you will attack the survivors with those Heroic Spirits...when you are done you'll order them to kill themselves so that I can transfer their Saint Graph into Medraut"

Validar made an angered "What? Why? You already gave him two of them from those sisters of yours!"

Morgan grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, her eyes now filled with fury "You will do as I say, as this is my will and Grima's will. Those Heroic Spirits will never obey us and will look for a way to defeat us, they are more useful when DEAD" she then threw him to the ground and walked away.

After a few minutes of walking, she found a certain man standing in front of her quarters "Rasputin"

"That man seemed to have bothered you" The man said calmly "His burning hatred for you is almost cute"

"He's jealous because of how I outclassed him" The Queen replied calmly

"Though you gave him a suicide mission..." Rasputin remarked

"Of course I did, I can't keep someone like him around us" She replied giggling "I'll get rid of two problems at once..." she said as she then walked inside the room "I have a lot to prepare, you can go"

Rasputin nodded and walked away...

**In the Dungeon...**

Arash was sitting in his cell perpetually tapping his foot on the ground as he looked at Francis and the Old Man of the Mountain. "So you are telling me that some of the Good kind of Heroic Spirits was released?"

The pirate nodded "Aye, the samurais...though they weren't released, they were sent on a mission to put up a resistance against a certain Walhart or something like that...they were doing a mess down here so they sent them doing a mess to that guy"

"But a single servant can take an army head-on, why they didn't just send them against the guy? Or just send an assassin to do the job?" The archer replied

"Because they don't have the Beast yet" Gilgamesh replied sighing "Their plans cannot start without it, the Witch Queen is waiting for all the nations to be at their weakest, Ylisse and Ferox will be too tired to fight after their war with Walhart and Valm will be destroyed by the two nations and the Spirits Morgan sent..."

The Old Man of the Mountain nodded "The Witch shall striketh her enemies at which hour those gents art too weak to square backeth"

"Then what we can do? They are just four of us and lots of them" Areashs said sighing

"Outside the King of the Knights is fighting with all he got" A new voice said

Drake chuckled "There you are Da Vinci, I thought you were dead"

"No just in deep thought" Leonardo replied "If we manage to free all the Heroic Spirits trapped here maybe we will be able to prevent to end of this world"

"there are more of us!?" Arash asked now filled with determination

"Yes of course! Morgan summoned lots and lots of Spirits, many are working for her but some heroes like us couldn't stand fighting for her" The woman replies

"In a future...the King of the Knights fell by the hand of the Black Knight...our resistance lasted a few days before the Grand Beast and its army crushed us..." The King of the Heroes said calmly

"That's just one of the possible outcomes if we don't fight that future will become real" Da Vinci said her tone still cheerful...

**Ferox...**

Arthur, Chrom, and the others just finished disposing of the corpses of the Valmese soldiers.

Altria and Lucina were sitting near the sea, watching as the sun slowly faded away in the horizon.

"It's beautiful..." Altria whispered as she admired the view "I can't remember the last time I saw it..."

Lucina looked at her daughter with a puzzled look "what do you mean?"

"Well...back at my time, the sky is always covered by clouds caused by the smoke of all the battles..." The little girl replied calmly before pain flashed in her eyes "and also because of Morgan's magic..."

"I'm sorry..." Lucina whispered as she clenched her hands as tears started falling from her eyes "I have failed you...I have failed you all again..."

"That's not true!" Altria said taking her mother's hands "You fought until the very end! You even harmed Grima itself! You swung Balmung with all of your strength and struck him! If it wasn't for what Morgan did to her you would have killed her! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to travel back in time "

Lucina blinked a few times "What happened to Arthur...?"

Altria stiffened a lot as the nightmarish figure appeared in front of her eyes, her breath became heavy and her skin pale. "A black knight...He..." Altria started sobbing "It's my fault...father died because of me...maybe if he was alive nothing would have happened!"

Lucina pulled Altria into a hug and stroked her head "Calm down...what happened?"

"I-I was about to die...The Black Knight had his sword above my head but when he swung it Father appeared in front of me and took the blow...he then rammed his sword in the Black Knight's neck...they killed each other...father died in front of me and I could do nothing about it...it's my fault..." Altria told her as she tightened her grip on her mother "If it wasn't for me maybe...maybe none of this would have happened..."

Lucina shook her head "No, your death...would have caused both of me and Arthur great pain...maybe we would have lost our will to fight..."

"B-But" Altria tried to reply as she looked at her mother in the eyes only to be stopped by her mother who started caress her cheek with wet eyes.

"No parents should bury their child Altria," She said, her voice filled with emotion before pressing her forehead against Altria's "Parents dread this more than their own death...Your father probably died with a smile knowing that he saved you..."

Altria widened her eyes as she remembered those fatal moments...

**In the future...**

_Medraut easily disarmed the young Altria and pushed her to the ground. Around them there was only chaos and destruction, the Ylissean army was fighting against Grima's army._

_Medraut lifted his sword ready to behead the small girl in front of him. _

_Altria closed her eyes as she saw the sword coming down...but it never reached her instead a hot substance started dripping on her face, when she opened her eyes, her father was standing in front of her, Medraut's black sword stabbed deeply in his shoulder. _

_Arthur didn't waste time and stabbed Excalibur in his throat causing the Black Knight to let his sword go and stumble a bit. Blood started streaming from his throat and soon he will die but...before that..._

_Medraut quickly summoned his lance and stabbed Arthur's heart before falling to the ground and dying._

_"FATHER!" Altria screamed as she caught the falling body of her father "STAY WITH ME! PLEASE! YOU CAN LEAVE ME! YOU CAN LEAVE MAMA! YOU CAN'T!" she said before looking around as tears crossed her cheeks "_NIGHTINGALE! LISSA! MARIBELLE! PLEASE HELP!" _...but nobody came._

_Slowly Arthur raised his hand placed it on Altria's right cheek "Are you okay? Are you injured?"_

_Altria looked at him with a baffled expression and nodded as she grabbed his hand "Y-Yes...father...I'm okay..." _

_"Thank Goodness..." Arthur said smiling as blood started dripping from the corner of his mouth "Altria...always remember...your Father loves you...your mother loves you...your sister loves you...we all love you..." he said as his skin became paler and paler with each second and his eyes empty "Can you do something for me?"_

_"Of course father!" Altria immediately replied_

_"Can you smile for me, one last time?" He asked. Altria forced herself to smile as tears streamed down her cheeks even more "Ah...how lovely..." he whispered "Mash take her away..." _

_Suddenly, Mash, Lancelot's daughte, grabbed Altria and dragged her away with tears falling from her cheeks. _

_"FATHER!" Altria shouted as Mash took her away from the battle._

_Arthur watched as Mash took Altria away, when both of them were out of his sight, he closed his eyes and let out his final breath..._

**Back to the present...**

"He...was happy?" Altria whispered as Lucina nodded

"Yes, he died protecting what he loved..." She said as Altria started sobbing again "Don't shed more tears...we are all here together...and we'll not let that happen..." she said with a smile.

Lucina though didn't feel any better, she needed to be strong in front of her daughter especially after what she told her...but Lucina's could feel her heart getting wrapped by a feeling of hopelessness, she already failed once and now twice...maybe that future is just inevitable...

"Am I allowed to join you?" Someone else said. Lucina turned around and saw Robin standing in front of them with a gentle smile on her face

"Grandma!" Altria said with a smile As Robin put a hand on her heart and kinda looked as if she was in pain. "I'm sorry!" Altria quickly said

"N-No, it's fine...I just wasn't prepared for that...or your cuteness" The queen replied before she pinched Altria's cheeks "Oh gods! Your cheeks are so squishy!"

"Shtop tath" Altria tried to say but Robin was having none of that. Lucina giggled as Chrom approached them.

"What you ladies are up to this time?" he said with his usual cheerful tone

"Just bonding with my granddaughter" Robin replied

"Is that so?" Chrom said before he lifted Altria and placed her on his shoulder "Because to me, it looked like you were torturing her...fortunately for Altria, I, The Exalt and Grandfather, have come to the rescue!" he said as the young lady on his shoulder chuckled before Chrom dashed away.

Robin smiled as Chrom ran away with Altria in order to _'save' _her. The Queen turned in Lucina's directions and saw in her eyes the shadow of despair in them...she gently grabbed her daughter's hands causing Lucina to return to her senses and smiled.

"I know what you are thinking," Robin said calmly "'I have failed once again, I couldn't protect everyone etcetera"

"That's the truth though...I came back but I wasn't able to change a thing..." Lucina replied shaking her head "Altria is so young and had to experience the things I have experienced and worse...she's younger than me when I first killed something...and she already fought many battles..."

"It's not your fault" Robin said

"Yes, it is! I came back from the future to change this and in the end, it doesn't even matter" Lucina replied with a pained expression.

"Does this present looks anything like the past of your future?" Robin asked

Lucina looked at her with a surprised expression and shook her head "No..."

"Exactly, your future doesn't exist anymore, because no matter what happens, everything has changed, maybe the outcome is the same but what will happen is unknown to you now. Your Future ceased existing when Arthur and the others arrived here. Now we fight to change Altria's future, she now has your burden! She knows what will happen and thanks to that we'll make a new strategy" The queen replied as she pulled her daughter into a hug "We'll make it work Lucina..."

Lucina slowly nodded and held her mother tight...

**Meanwhile...**

Cordelia let out a sigh as she stroked her pegasus' head "That was a close one huh?" she whispered To the animal

"Too close even for my tastes" Gawain said as he led his pegasus inside the stall

Cordelia immediately tensed up and turned around to face her captain as a blush appeared on her cheeks "Captain Gawain!"

The knight in front of her raised an eyebrow "There's no need for formalities when we are alone" he pointed out before sighing "...that archer was about to shoot you out of the sky..."

Cordelia scratched the back of her head and nodded "Yeah...thanks for helping me..."

Gawain shook his head "There's no need to thank me, we must always look each other's back"

"Yeah but I would have been able to avoid that if I wasn't too focused on attacking the mages maybe I w-"

"Cordelia" Gawain cut her off with a serious expression "That Archer had a longbow, he wasn't even in your field of view, you are being too hard on yourself, you did well like you always do, but sometimes there are things that can't be helped"

Cordelia shook her head "Out of my field of view but not from yours!"

"You can't compare yourself to a Heroic Spirit" The knight replied "The Mystic Codes and The Armor you wear can make you more powerful than a normal human but don't make the mistake of comparing yourself to a Heroic Spirit, our Strength comes from something completely different" he then drew out his sword and pointed it at her "if you don't believe it then I'll show it to you" Cordelia widened her eyes surprised by his sudden change of behavior "I'll be waiting for you in the main square of the town in ten minutes" he said before leaving the stall.

**Later...**

Chrom and Arthur were checking their supplies when they noticed that slowly the soldiers were gathering in the square

Chrom looked at Arthur with a puzzled expression "do you know what's going on?"

The blonde man shook his head "No idea"

"let's go check" Chrom said as he and Arthur walked through the crowd.

The two of them were surprised when they saw Cordelia and Gawain pointing their weapons at each other, Chrom was about to step in but Arthur kept him from doing so by placing his hand on the Exalt's shoulder.

"Let them fight" Arthur said calmly

"You sure, I don't think that-"

"I know Gawain, he doesn't do things without a reason"

Chrom slowly nodded and looked at the two warriors in the middle of the square.

Cordelia tightened her grip on her spear as she carefully placed her feet on the ground staring at the knight of the sun in front of her.

Gawain had a serious and yet calm expression, Galatine wasn't in his hands, instead, he had raised his fists at the red-haired woman.

Cordelia blurred in front of Gawain, she tried to stab her lance in the knight's armpit where his armor was weaker. Gawain grabbed her lance and pulled her close to him before ramming a punch in her belly sending the woman to the ground.

Cordelia didn't waste any time and immediately closed off the distance between her and Gawain, she thrust her weapon aiming this time for his head.

The attack was yet again unsuccessful since the knight avoided the blow by tilting his head at the last second before disarming her and resting the tip of the spear on her neck.

"Again" he said as he gave Cordelia her weapon back and took a few steps back.

The Pegasus Knight let out a sigh in frustration before dashing again in front of the blonde man, this time, her spear was aimed to his leg. If her attack will be successful then Gawain shouldn't be able to move for a few moments and that will give her the time for a second attack which should knock him out of the match...

Cordelia's attacks connected with Gawain's leg, he seemed to stumble a bit. She immediately went to for a kick aimed at his face but to her shock, Gawain grabbed her by her leg and pushed her down on the ground rather easily, he then raised his fist causing the woman to close her eyes.

A loud bang filled the air causing everyone to hold their breaths, when Cordelia opened her eyes she found a small crater near her head where Gawain's fist hit the ground. She looked at him with a shocked expression as he removed his hand and started walking away.

The pegasus knight looked at him and she slowly rose up, she felt a strange and unpleasant sensation wash over her...did her former companions felt like this when she outclassed them thanks to her talent?

Cordelia was soon surrounded by the soldiers that watched the duel, which kinda made her slightly uncomfortable, usually, they always tend to keep a certain distance from her but not now. She saw Gawain smiling at her in the distance before walking away...

"Ser Gawain is really a beast! There's no way we can compete with him!" one said

"Yeah, even Lady Cordelia wasn't able to keep up with him!" Another said

Cordelia realized something as soldiers drowned her with questions...Gawain...just removed the barrier that kept her separated by the other people who usually avoided her because of her talent...he showed everyone that she could be beaten just as easily as them...but now he is the one on the pedestal...

Chrom looked at Arthur with a puzzled expression "What just happened?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow "Gawain won?"

"That's not what I'm asking, I could see that something was going on between those two" Chrom replied

"Who knows?" Arthur said smiling "We should also go"

Chrom sighed "Whatever you say..." he said as the two of them returned to their jobs...

**Meanwhile**

Agravain was checking the reports of the various commanders of Camelot's army when he felt as if someone was watching him. His right eyebrow started twitching as he found his observer. it was always the same one since it couldn't follow Robin in Camelot, it started following him more or less a year ago.

"..."

"...Are you sure Lady Medea doesn't require your help, Lady Tharja" Agravain said with his usual cold tone

For a few moments, there was no reply until "...We already completed our tasks..."

"And despite queen Robin being here, you are still stalking me" Agravain replied as he read another report

"Actually, I was trying to figure out what curse would work on you" The Dark mage replied giggling a bit

Agravain threw an unimpressed look at her before returning to read "You have been doing this for two years, you should give up"

"...For some reason...you're particularly resistant to my curses just like Gawain and Mordred..." She replied "I wonder why..."

"If I tell you why, will you leave me alone?" The knight replied.

Tharja smirked a bit "maybe..."

"It's because of our mother" Agravain said.

Tharja came out of the shadows and looked at him with a curious expression "Go on...it seems like an interesting story..."

"Morgan Le Fey" Agravain added

"Liar" Tharja quickly replied "You want me to believe that you, the most loyal knight of the Round Table after Bedivere, is the son of the witch who swore to destroy Arthur"

Agravain didn't know if he was more offended by the fact that she just called him a liar or the fact that he was put behind Bedivere... "Believe what you want to believe, I don't care, I told you the truth and now I would be very grateful if you would get out of my sight..."

"Am I that repulsive to you?" Tharja asked as her expression darkened

"yes" Agravain deadpanned "and with all honesty, you are the one who I can't stand the most, You are just like Morgan, an obsessed psycho"

"...Mark my words...I will get you for what you just said..." the dark mage replied before storming out

"that only proves my point" Agravain muttered before returning to his reading.

**That night...**

Olivia just finished dancing for the troops after the battle, their morale that was already pretty high was now immeasurable. It kinda made her feel very accomplished, even with something this little she was helping since she wasn't exactly fit for a battle. Now she was sitting near a small bonfire at the edge of the camp set for the army, it still was too embarrassing for her to join to party though she had a smile printed on her face.

"You seem to be happy" a certain red-haired archer said as he sat next to her

Olivia looked at a bit surprised as a blush appeared on her face "Yeah...it feels kinda satisfying to be appreciated by so many people..."

"This is the biggest public you had so far, yes?" Tristan asked

Now that he mentioned it, Olivia did just performed in front of thousands of soldiers...she widened her eyes as she realized what she just did and how she didn't freeze in place.

She shakily nodded "Y-Yeah...I don't think I notice that..."

"If you keep like this you will not need me to accompany your dance," Tristan said with a smile "You are fighting off your anxiety"

Olivia felt her heart being wrapped by a feeling of sadness and her smile became bittersweet "Yeah..."

Tristan sighed and lowered his head "I made you worry again..."

"Tristan" Olivia whispered before getting up causing the knight to look at her "I would like if...if you could always accompany me with your music..."

Tristan put a hand on his chin "Milady, you should choose your words more carefully...that sounded like..."

"It's fine by me!" Olivia squeaked as she brought her arms to her chest 'Oh Gods! What am I saying?'

Tristan slowly got up and walked away...Olivia felt shame filling her entire being, she wanted to bury herself deep under the biggest mountain she could find...then, she widened her eyes when Tristan returned. His eyes weren't closed but fully opened.

"J-Just forget what I-"

"My sin was falling in love with a woman who was already promised to someone else, her name was Iseult, I never found someone to love beside her...and in my last moments, I saw her crying as my consciousness slowly faded away..." The archer said calmly though his words were full with emotion "In this world...I have found someone else to love and the odds this time aren't against me..."

Olivia slowly nodded "I...I see...I hope it will work this time for you two..." she said as she could feel her heart tearing apart...someone else already took him away...someone braver than her...someone who isn't afraid to speak...

"Me too" Tristan said as he knelt and grabbed a ring "Lady Olivia, many call me the child of sadness but when I'm with you I only feel love...will you marry me?"

Olivia froze in place as she stared at the object in the knight's hand. Quietly, tears started falling from her eyes as she slowly nodded "Yes..." she whispered "Yes" she then said "YES! A Thousand times yes!"

Tristan smiled and gently placed the ring on her finger before getting up "My music shall accompany you forever"

"Thank you!" Olivia replied as she wrapped her around him.

"Isn't this sweet UMU!" Nero said as she approached them

"N-NERO?" Olivia said shocked "W-What brings you here?"

"I was looking for my favorite dancer of course!" Nero said with a beaming smile as she hugged Olivia "I'm so happy for you UMU!"

"Thank you..." Olivia said smiling.

"When everything will be over I shall make the biggest celebration that this world will ever see!" The Roman emperor said excitedly

"Please don't" Olivia said chuckling a bit

"Nonsense! This is the least I can do for a friend of mine!" the saber said

Olivia widened her eyes a bit "Friend...?"

"But of course!" Nero replied

Olivia slowly nodded...but of course...since the first time Nero met her she only been kind and friendly towards her, and even though Nero is someone who likes to attract lots of attention Olivia found herself enjoying her presence...

"O-Okay then" the dancer said with a small smile

**Meanwhile in Valm**

"My Sword hand is twitching...something is going on!" Owain said as the person carrying the giant shield next to him sighed

"Owain...you said that at least fifteen times in an hour" Mash said shaking her head

"But Auntie! This time is different!" The blonde young man said

"My shield hand is telling me that we should not stop again for nothing, we have a mission" Mash replied

Owain looked at her shocked "Your shield hand?! So you know my struggle!"

"I'm going to hit you really hard with my shield" Mash replied

"please don't" Owain said sighing "You are far better than me with that giant heavy shield..."

"And you are better than me with Arondight" Mash said smiling

"And you don't know how grateful I am for it, seriously Father tried his best to teach me how to use that shield but I just wasn't able to" Owain said before screams filled the air "SEE? MY SWORD HAND WAS RIGHT!"

"Let's go see what is going on!" Mash said as Agravain nodded and both of them ran in the direction of the screams

When they arrived they saw a small village getting raided by a gang of bandits who have gathered all the civilians near the water well.

"Alright people! Tell us where the treasure is and maybe we'll leave you all alive" the one who seemed in charge said

"Please! We don't have any treasure! All of our money goes to pay the taxes and we barely have food for ourselves!" A woman pleaded

The leader looked disappointed "You heard her boys? No Treasure! They are uselless, kill them all!"

The bandits slowly approached the villagers

'Now it's time for our heroic entrance!' Owain thought before Mash leaped in front of the villagers and bashed some bandits with her shield.

Soon after that, Owain jumped into the battle "What about our heroic entrance?" he asked as he sent a bandit flying with a single punch

"The what? There was no time for that!" Mash replied shaking her head as she hit another bandit in the head with her shield.

"Shit these guys are strong like those of the resistance!" A bandit shouted to his leader

"then get the archers and mages!" The bandit leader replied before warcries filled the air

"They are here!" Owain said with a giant smile on his face

Suddenly a very tall woman with very long hair tied on the end landed on the top of one of the houses and started firing arrows at the bandits.

"Shinsengumi! Charge!" A man with a black kimono wielding a katana and an odd looking weapon said as he, along with many armed men and women, charged at the bandits.

Between those people, two women were easily cutting down the bandits. The first one was fighting with two swords while the other with only one.

The bandits' mages were about to bomb the members of the Shinsengumi with various fire spells when they were all struck down by a barrage of flaming arrows fired by a white-haired girl with horns.

The Bandits were easily defeated, Owain was about to run to towards the samurais when Mash stopped him.

"Why?!" Owain asked as he looked at Mash with a betrayed expression

"She doesn't remember you" Mash said gently with a bittersweet smile.

Owain looked like he just got hit with a bat. He then looked to the lady who was wearing a pale blue-green coat with white triangles. She started approaching the two of them with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for defending these poor people" She said calmly "I'm Okita Souji, and you are...?"

"Mash" Mash replied nodding

Owain had a dumb expression on his face, when he noticed that he was staring at Okita's face he immediately brought his sword hand to his face and put up a pained expression "Nrgh! Sword hand, no! Control yourself! P-power... too great... C-can't contain it...!"

Okita recoiled a bit in surprise "Wha-? ARE YOU OKAY?!" she asked as the other female swordsman walked to them "Musashi have a look at this!"

The woman named Musashi raised an eyebrow as she looked at Owain's hand "Seems normal to me! But maybe if we cut the hand it will stop!" she said with a cheerful tone as Owain paled

"Good idea!" Mash agreed

"There's...no need for that...I have defeated it..." Owain said as he looked at Okita and Musashi "I'm Owain"

"Nice to meet you young man!" Musashi said with a massive grin "I'm Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu" she immediately noticed the frown that was about to appear on both of Mash's and Owain's face "Sorry, let's do that again! I'm Shinmen Musashi"

"thank you for distracting those bandits!" Okita said nodding before looking at Mash's armor "You don't come from here, do you?"

Suddenly the man with the black kimono approached them "Maybe they come from that other country..."

"Hijikata you mean Ylisse?" Musashi asked

Mash body froze as she realized something...these Heroic Spirits while they were allies in the future right now were still under Grima's control. She tensed up and so did the others, so the situation was desperate...Mash knew what Okita, Musashi, Hijikata, Tomoe and Raikou were able to do...a fight will certainly end with their death...

"Get the fox here..." Hijikata said calmly

'Tamamo?' Both of Mash and Owain thought as Okita looked at a female warrior "Say'ri go"

The girl nodded and ran towards the trees...after a few minutes she came back followed by a woman with yellow eyes and long pink hair that she kept tied up, and three glowing tails followed by a flying mirror...

"Oh? What do we have here?" she asked with a smile

"Hide us" Hijikata said

Tamamo sighed as her mirror started rotating "You can speak now but be quick I can't hide us forever or they will notice!"

"So you come from Ylisse?" Hijikata asked as Tomoe and Raikou also approached the group with a serious expression and both still holding their weapons

"Yes" Owain said nodding "But from the future"

Mash looked at Owain surprised before looking at the Heroic Spirits in front of them.

"Oh? So it is true" Tamamo said calmly "So Oda was saying the truth when she told us that there are time travelers with the Ylissean League..."

"It was hard to believe even if it was Ushi who told me that..." Musashi said sighing

Hijikata slowly nodded "So when they will come?"

Mash frowned and tensed up "We can't tell you that" she said Owain shot a surprised look at her "You are still under Grima's control, we can't trust you!"

To her surprise, Hijikata nodded again "Yes, we are still her slaves but we are not on her side"

"Yeah, World destruction and stuff isn't our thing" Okita agreed

"we know!" Owain said "I know that Okita is a good person just like everyone here!" he said before looking at Mash "We can tell them! If we do that, they will be able to join Arthur before the final battle!"

Mash had a conflicted expression, she looked at her nephew and then to Hijikata before sighing "Three days...at the Harbor..."

"Three days? This early?" Tomoe asked surprised

"Go wait for them" Hijikata said "They will notice your presence if you stay with us...go. we'll catch up with you " he said as Mash nodded along with Owain.

The two of them quickly run towards the north but before that Owain threw one last look at Okita before shaking his head and returning to run.

"We'll have to tell Oda to meet us at the Harbor..." Hijikata said a little girl with a shinobi dress appeared next to him "be quick"

The girl nodded and disappeared once again.

"Commander..." Say'ri said with a puzzled expression "What was all of that?"

"The Shinsengumi isn't just fighting against the conqueror..." Hijikata said "We are saving the world..." he said before walking away leaving the shocked Say'ri shocked as Tamamo gestured to keep quiet while her mirror stopped spinning...

**Back at Ferox...**

Arthur was still looking at the maps in the command tent along with Robin, and Agravain.

"The Valmese Cavalry is known for their strength fighting them on land would be a suicide" Robin said

"That is incorrect," Agravain said gaining a puzzled look by Robin "Camelot's soldiers are more than capable to deal with their cavalry, especially the Legionaries"

"What about their numbers? It is said that he has at least a million of soldiers" The queen replied raising an eyebrow

Agravain, with his usual emotionless expression, looked at her "Heroic Spirits can take on an army if they wish to do so, and we have many of them"

"Fighting them on the sea is the best course of action" Arthur interrupted their little competition "We'll force them to fight without any advantage and every ship sinked will drastically decrease their numbers"

"Which leads us to another point...we have no ships..." Robin said as both of Arthur and Agravain blinked a few times

"You are telling me...that a country with surrounded by water by two sides...has no ships...?" Agravain asked

Robin slowly shook her head "no...and the Feroxi fleet was sunk during the attack..."

"Good thing there is Camelot's fleet" Arthur said as he snapped out of his trance. He was surprised because Ylisse has many islands and peninsulas and after he built Camelot he immediately ordered to build a fleet in order to keep up with Ylisstol's fleet... "How much time it will take for them to arrive?"

"A day" Agravain said

"I'm sorry but that's impossible" Robin said "It will take a week for them to arrive, just the time for a messenger to make his way to Camelot and for to the navy to deploy the ships, then they have to seal all the way up here"

"You are incorrect yet again, it would take 5 days for a messenger with a Pegasus to reach Camelot and less than a day for the navy to deploy the ships...but this doesn't really matters since the ships are already coming here"

"What?" Robin asked

"Milord Arthur asked me to bring the army from Camelot and, at least for me, bring the army means all of our forces including the navy" Agravain said calmly before looking at Arthur "They should be here by tomorrow morning"

Robin was turning red from anger since Agravain wasn't showing her any form of respect even though she is the queen

"I guess this is it for tonight" Arthur said in order to defuse the situation "We should all go to sleep and..."

He was interrupted as Altria entered the room "Ehm...there is something I have to tell you..."

"What is it then dear?" Robin said as she returned to her normal skin color and her expression became gentle

"after the battle...we'll get ambushed...by other Heroic Spirits..." Altria said

Arthur and the others widened their eyes "And how it ends?"

"Well, you manage to survive but our forces are decimated..." The blonde young lady replied before looking in Arthur's eyes "But those Heroic Spirits are forced to fight! if Lady Medea stabs them with her dagger they will fight with us!"

"Is that so?" Agravain said "Do you recall any names?"

"Not all of them...but only a few...Gilgamesh...and...Francis Drake" Altria said "I'm sorry...I didn't have much time to memorize all the events..."

"It's okay sweetie, we'll come up with something" Arthur said as Altria left the tent "Those people..."

"Are they strong?" Robin asked

"Gilgamesh's nickname is King of the Heroes...and he also his the first hero of our world..." Agravain explained

"And Francis Drake is a legendary pirate..." Arthur muttered

"But Altria said that they are not against us" Robin replied

Arthur shook his head "They are forced to fight with command seals...they can't anything against those"

Robin raised an eyebrow "Command seals?"

"Yes, they are absolute orders that can be given to Heroic Spirits, since we were resurrected by Naga we are not affected by them but Grima instead just summoned them" Someone else said, when they looked in the direction of the voice they saw Merlin.

"So Jeanne and the others that joined us later are still spirits?" Robin asked

"Not anymore, when they joined us, I personally linked them with us, meaning that I have linked them with Naga and their temporary body became a real one" Merlin explained "If Medea uses her Noble Phantasm on those Heroic Spirits she will link them to herself and Naga"

"I see..." Robin said "So what should we do?"

"Our Top Priority is Gilgamesh, and Drake, we'll make several groups of Heroic Spirits to attack them both, we'll force them to the ground and get Medea to stab them"

"What about us?" Robin asked

Arthur and Agravain remained silent for a while "One on One is out of question, though with the Mystic Codes, weapons and Armors you have, you should be able to fight against a Heroic Spirit in group as long as it doesn't activate its noble phantasm"

"Okay then" Robin said nodding "Is this it?"

"Yes, we should all get some rest to put our thoughts together, tomorrow will be a very long day" Arthur said nodding "Goodnight" he said as he left the tent.

Arthur was surprised when he saw Altria sitting next to the tent "Hey"

The young Lady looked at him and made a small smile "Hello Father"

"You can call me dad, there is no need to be so formal" he said as he stroke her head "So, it's pretty late...why are you still here? You can't find your tent?"

"I...don't have one" Altria said as Arthur raised an eyebrow

"How? I'm sure why should have at least a tent for you" The blonde man replied surprised

"The soldiers said that they were ordered to not build a tent..." Altria replied

'Why do I feel like Merlin has something to do with this?' Arthur thought before nodding "Then we'll have to share the bed"

Altria vigorously shook her head "N-No, You already have mama with you"

"I'm sure she will not mind..." Arthur said smiling "let's go"

Altria slowly nodded, got up and started following her father. When they reached the tent, they found Lucina laying on the bed inside reading a book, she looked at Altria a bit surprised.

"She has no tent, so I told her to come here, is that a problem with you?" Arthur said as Lucina smiled and shook her head

"Of course not, come here" she said making some room for her daughter.

At the same time, Arthur sent his armor in spiritual form and joined the two girls in the bed. Altria was in the middle while her parents were on both of her sides, she almost immediately fell asleep.

Lucina looked at her with the expression of a loving mother before slowly falling asleep...

**The next day**

Chrom and Arthur were standing in front of one of Camelot's ships, the Exalt was looking at the Golden Dragon that was on the sails of the ships.

"You really had a lot to work on in these years," he remarked as Arthur and nodded "Robin told me about what is waiting for us..."

"Are you scared?" The blonde man asked

"Well...saying that I'm not would be a lie" The exalt said scratching the back of his head "But fear will not stop my will, and so I will walk forward without hesitating"

Suddenly, a soldier approached them. "Your Majesty, Milord, the preparations are completed, everyone is on board"

"Seems like it's time" Chrom said nodding "let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12- Posters and Ships

**Chapter 12**

**Hello Guys and welcome back! Here we are with a new chapter that I hope you'll enjoy! But first, as always, I'll reply to your reviews **

**-****gold crown dragon**

**Well considering both Mash and Galahad are (TECHNICALLY) the same I guess its fine for Owain to call her aunt.****Still, I wonder how everything going to turn out when Owain, Inigo, and Severa go to the world of Fates.****Jeanne is here right? Can I hope for a certain lonely dragon to appear?**

**Well, this story's Mash is Lancelot's and Sumia's daughter along with Cynthia. Galahad is Lancelot's son, meaning that Mash and Cynthia are his step-sisters.**

**I still don't know if I'll make a sequel to this story on the world of fates**

**Yes, Jeanne is here as leader of the Camelot's Templar order.**

**For Kiyohime, no comments. **

**With this being said, let's get to the new chapter!**

* * *

**Ferox **

Arthur woke up early, he silently got up from his bed in order to avoid waking up Lucina and Altria, who were sleeping in each other arms. The blonde man left the tent in order to get a bit of fresh air, the sun wasn't even in the sky and there was almost no sound around him, except for the few noises made by the creatures of the night, the torches, by the soldiers who were patrolling the perimeter and the sound of the gentle waves impacting on the sides of the anchored ships.

Arthur took a long breath as he let the fresh air of the early morning fill his lungs, it was a pleasant sensation. He slowly made his way to a small hill located near the harbor. When he arrived, he started staring to the horizon, particularly to the sea where they will soon find themselves navigating. His head was filled with worries regarding the ambush that was waiting for them...an ambush made by Heroic Spirits...this was clearly Morgan's doing...

'Is she collaborating with the conqueror? Are she just taking advantage of the situation?' those were the questions that he repeated inside of his head. Then he immediately started to think about possible strategies to use against the Spirits he was about to fight...

Francis Drake...in a Holy Grail war, she should be a rider class which gives her the biggest advantage...not counting that they will have to fight her in the sea which makes everything twice as hard...

Then there's the King of the Heroes...Gilgamesh...Arthur had no idea of what class he should be...he'll ask Altria when she wakes up...then he'll decide how to deal with him...

He let out a sigh as he watched the sun slowly rising and painting the sky with a red color. The Blonde man then heard some footsteps behind him and quickly turned around only to find Frederick standing a few meters away from him. Now that Arthur thought about it, he didn't have many occasions to speak with him.

"Good Morning Frederick" Arthur greeted him with a friendly tone

"Good Morning to You Lord Arthur" The knight replied as he bowed his head a bit "I hope I didn't disturb you with my presence"

Arthur shook his head "Of course not" he said calmly "To be honest, you just saved me from my thoughts"

Frederick had the face of someone who understand what he meant "I'm glad I was able to help"

"So what brings you here?" The blonde man asked kinda curious on why Frederick decided to approach him.

"I want to talk to you about some things and since I saw you walking here I thought that this would be a good occasion to speak with you calmly." Frederick said closing his eyes "Of course, only if you will allow that"

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he felt his curiosity grew even more "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Frederick expression turned into an ashamed one "I...wanted to apologize..."

Arthur made a puzzled expression "For what?"

"Two years ago I accused you of being Plegian Spies or Brigands...that was very unrespectful of me..." The knight said

Arthur involuntarily let out a small chuckle startling a bit Frederick who immediately tried to understand if he said something funny. Arthur quickly raised his hands smiling a bit "I'm sorry, you completely caught me off guard. I did not expect apologies for something that happened two years ago" he immediately said before taking a deep breath in order to recompose himself "Your doubts on our claims were legitimate, you were only doing your job of keeping Emmeryn, Chrom and Lyssa safe. There's no need to apologize for something like that."

"But still, after what you have done for Ylisse, I think I should at least give you an apology"

'He is not going to be happy until I accept his apologies, is he?' Arthur thought before nodding "Very well, then I accept your apologies"

"Thank you, Milord..." Frederick replied starting scratching the back of his head embarrassed "You see Milord...there's something else I wanted to talk about..."

"Feel free to speak then." Arthur said calmly

Fredrick really looked a lot embarrassed "I...did something very disrespectful to Lady Artoria back at Ylisstol...I saw some dirt on her armor and so I try to clean it and then..."

"You unwillingly unhooked the breastplate of her armor" Arthur concluded "She told me of that small incident"

"She must hate me for what I have done" Frederick said

"Actually she doesn-"

"Milord Arthur please tell me how can I make up for what I did!" Frederick said as he drew out a piece of paper and a feather pen out of nowhere

"Where did you..." Arthur started to ask

"It doesn't matter right now milord" Frederick said as he waited for Arthur to speak

Arthur scratched his cheek as he tried to think about what Artoria would like "Well...she likes a lot food...and riding?" he offered

Frederick nodded "Thank you milord! I'll visit her later"

"By the way, what were you doing this early?" The blonde man asked

"I pinned some posters in everyone's tents in order to raise the morale of the troops" Frederick replied "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he said before walking away.

Arthur didn't know why but he had a weird feeling about this...

**Meanwhile **

Medea slowly opened her eyes as she slowly got up from her bed, she was about to reach for her cape when the poster of a naked Chrom appeared in front of her...

The Caster blinked a few times shocked from what she was seeing... "Not interested" she then said as with a movement of her hand she changed the image of the poster with a naked Artoria "much better..."

"Medea" Tharja called from outside the tent

"Come in" The Caster replied as the dark mage entered

"So you also got one of these...I got Arthur in mine...ugh..." Tharja said with an annoyed expression

"I got Chrom...though I changed it in something that fits more my tastes" Medea replied as she stretched a bit

"Oh...I understand..." Tharja said smirking

An Idea crossed Medea's mind as she looked at her former apprentice "Want to have some fun?"

Tharja nodded and so the two of them left the tent with a mischievous expression on their faces

**A few hours later**

Cordelia was looking for Gawain, which was unusual since the knight never missed breakfast with the other Pegasus Knights. The red-haired woman also noticed that everyone, in general, was agitated, to say the least...probably because of the posters that were hanged on everyone's tents. She had the _fortune _of finding a poster of the naked figure of Chrom in her tent...which she destroyed immediately...she really didn't need something like that after what she's been through to bury her feelings for the exalt.

Cordelia finally reached her destination and was now standing in front of Gawain's tent.

"Captain Gawain, it's me Cordelia!" she called though no one replied. She waited for a few moments before sighing "I'm coming him" she said before entering the tent.

The woman remained shocked when she found the Knight of the sun laying down on the ground with tears falling out of his eyes while mumbling something incomprehensible. The pegasus knight immediately lowered herself with a worried expression

"CAPTAIN!" she called

"Oh Lord, I have sinned, I had impure thoughts of milord and of one of my disciplines. I'm not worthy of staying in heaven anymore!" Gawain said confusing the woman next to him even more.

Cordelia looked at her surroundings before her face turned completely red of embarrassment when she saw two posters...the first one had the naked figure of Artoria while the second one had..Cordelia...completely naked only covered by the reins of her steed with the words 'Ride with me!'.

Cordelia let out a shout that echoed all across the camp...

* * *

Galahad just finished _securing _the poster of Lissa he found in his tent along with the one of Chrom...Lissa was still laughing while holding her belly

"I'm so going to frame this!" The princess said as she laughed even more.

"Who did this truly ha a wicked sense of fun" Galahad commented before Lissa looked at him with a mischievous expression

"You can't complain much" she said before making a smug face "I saw how you hid the poster of me...if you really don't like these posters, why didn't you destroyed it?"

Galahad started coughing as his face turned crimson "I-I can't destroy something representing you...but I can't let anyone other me see it..."

"Awww" Lissa said as she hugged her future husband "I'm sorry for teasing you! But you know how I can't resist to your cute reactions!"

Galahad sighed as he stroke her head "It's okay..." then he narrowed his eyes "I have to go!" he said as he summoned his shield

"To your father?" she asked giggling as he nodded "Maybe you should give him some trust"

"Maybe" he said before running towards Lancelot's and Sumia's tent. When he arrived he saw something that really surprised him in a good way

"Seriously! Who thought this was funny is sorely mistaken!" Lancelot said quite angered as he destroyed the poster of Artoria he found in his tent "You can open your eyes Sumia"

Sumia, who closed her eyes since she didn't want to see Artoria naked. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief "Thank you...that was way too embarrassing for me..."

"Don't even mention it, dear" Lancelot replied before spotting Galahad in the distance, a single drop of sweat ran down his forehead. To his surprise, Galahad just smiled and walked away.

"Is something wrong?" Sumia asked as Lancelot turned around and smiled

"No, everything is fine" He replied as Sumia also smiled "I'll go talk to Agravain about these posters..."

* * *

Agravain stared and stared and stared at the display in front of his eyes...he knew that everyone got a poster or two but he received seventeen of them and all resembling the same person...Tharja

'is this supposed to be a joke?' the knight thought as he started taking down the nearest poster.

"Oh my..." Someone said from the entrance of the tent "You accused me of being an obsessed psychopath and yet I find your tent filled with posters resembling me"

"As if" Agravain said with a cold tone as he tore apart the poster in his hands "Why do I have the feeling that you have something to do with this?"

"It was Frederick who pinned these posters all over the place" Tharja replied shaking her head

"And so Frederick for some reason knows about our fight and while he gave everyone posters of the people they like except for me" Agravain said coldly "At least, you could have given me Morgan"

"Woah...that's really fuc-"

"So I could use her poster for target practice" Agravain cut Tharja off

"You can't use my posters?" Tharja replied as a smirk

"Of course, I can't. I will not harm our allies" The knight replied shaking his head "And using your image as target practice would make people think badly of me"

"Oh?" The dark mage said as she walked closer to him "So you will not harm me?"

Agravain took a few steps back hoping to increase the distance between himself and the woman though Tharja didn't let him as she placed herself a few inches away from him. "You..." he started whispering before seeing someone who really shouldn't be there.

Lancelot was standing on the edge of the tent with a shocked expression "Sorry for interrupting you..." he quickly said before literally running away

"WAIT LANCELOT!" Agravain shouted but it was too late the other knight was already too far away "YOU KNEW!"

"Perhaps" Tharja replied giggling before taking a few steps back "Curses may not work on you but I have found something far more effective...rumors" she said before leaving the tent.

Agravain clenched his fists before sighing "This is war..."

Donnel was standing in front of the poster he received which of course had Scàthach as subject, he really didn't know what to do with it, should he destroy it? Or should he keep it? There was also something else that was bugging him...the poster was awfully accurate, though he doubted that his teacher posed for someone...

"so what will you do?" suddenly Scàthach asked as she entered the tent

Donnel wasn't very surprised by her sudden appearance, he was used to it. "You are not angry?

"Why should I? You already saw me naked and more" She replied as she sat on his bed and crossed her legs "And as far as I saw you are the only one who received one with me on it"

"Really?" Donnel asked surprised

"Yes, come with me" She said as she then got up and walked out of his tent

Donnel nodded and rolled up the poster and put it Inside his personal chest then he followed his teacher outside.

Scàthach was waiting for him outside, the two of them then walked towards the tents of the centurions and Templars "Have a look" she said before gesturing the people standing nearby

The four Templar generals were all standing in front of each other holding their poster representing Jeanne...

"hoc bene est" The first one said as the others nodded "servabimus istos in tuto"

The other three generals nodded again in agreement.

In the meantime, Jeanne was sitting in front of the main tent with her head in her hands. Her face was crimson red for the embarrassment as she could hear her soldiers thanking the gods for gifts they just received obviously referring to the posters of her...The Saint of the flag tried to destroy those but she stopped since those things got the Templars so pumped up that they could take over armies with ease...

"Poor Jeanne..." Donnel said feeling a bit bad for the blonde haired woman then he looked at the Legionaries and saw them...lining up in front of Nero so that she could autograph their posters

"Next! Umu!" Nero said with a beaming smile as another centurion placed himself in front of her...

"See?" Scàthach said with a smirk "Everyone reacts differently to these kinds of things"

"You are right, like you always are shishou" Donnel said "uhm...shishou?"

"What is it?" The woman asked calmly

"it's about the other day...when we..." Donnel started to say before scratching the back of his head

"What about it?"

"What does that mean...? Are we...?" Donny asked

"It depends on you" She replied calmly

"I...I would really like to be with you Shishou!" The knight said as he clenched his fists "In these years...I always had a huge crush on you...and the other day made me the happiest man alive!"

The woman just smiled "I know"

"you knew?" Donnel said now shocked

"of course" she replied with a small smile "I'm not stupid, do you think I really didn't notice how you looked at me sometimes? I'm not a dense person"

"Oh..." The knight said feeling really embarrassed "So..."

"So you better prepare yourself because I'm not a simple woman," she said before giving him a kiss and walking away "Prepare your things, we'll have to embark soon"

Donnel just stood there blinking a few times, the soldiers passing by were giving him approving looks as they walked by...

* * *

**Somewhere in the sea **

Validar was snickering to himself, he was standing on the deck of the Golden Hind, standing near him there was Drake who was giving orders to the pirates on the ship.

"When we'll reach our destination?" Validar asked eager to finish his mission

"We are already in position" Drake replied trying to hide her annoyed tone "It's up to the Ylisseans to show up..."

"Yeah Yeah..." The Plegian said nodding "we could just go look for them..."

"There's the Valmese fleet" Drake said shaking her head "Morgan said that we must not interfere with them"

Validar glared at her but nodded nonetheless

Arash was also on the ship along with Gilgamesh, the old man of the mountain and Leonardo.

"I really hate this..." The archer said as he threw a glance at Validar

"If we don't cooperate with him, he'll use a command seal on us and our plan will go to hell" Leonardo said

"Tsk...we are able to do this only because the mind of that man if clouded by his jealousy for Morgan...otherwise she would have already figured out this plan" Gilgamesh said

Arash nodded "Yeah...we are lucky"

"Now...let's get starting" Leonardo said as the three nodded in agreement

* * *

**At Valm **

Mash and Owain were hiding in the Valmese harbor, waiting for their occasion to eliminate the Valmese soldiers stationed there.

Mash did notice something though...Owain was awfully quiet...which was very unnatural. It started since they meet with the Shinsengumi...Mash still remembers how Owain was a member of it and how he and Okita were happy together before Medraut...

_In the Future..._

_Okita and Owain were standing in front of the Mila Tree_ _along with the soldiers of the Shinsengumi, the soldiers of Camelot were already off to get the other gemstones..._

_Medraut followed by Cù Chulainn, Medb, Jeanne Alter, Shuten Doji, Ibaraki Doji, Fionn and Diarmud. Behind them there was an army of machines, risens and Grimleal soldiers_

_In a few moments, the two armies started their battle. The Shinsengumi soldiers armed with the Tanegashima-teppo 2.0 so they were able to keep up with the weapons of the machines. In the meantime, the risens and grimleals were fighting with the other soldiers that weren't armed with firearms. Though both sides were losing many soldiers since they both had Heroic Spirits with them._

_The battle lasted many hours and ended up with the defeat of the Shinsengumi..._

_Okita looked around herself...Hijikata...Ushi...Oda...they were all defeated...the others were close to their deaths..._

_"Owain..." The genius swordsman called to the young man next to her "take the others and...Go back to Camelot...I'll distract them..." _

_"What...you'll die!" Owain replied shaking his head _

_"But I will be able to fight until the end" Okita said as she got up and looked at Medraut "I beg of you Owain! GO!" _

_Owain forced himself to run in the opposite direction as Okita, he grabbed Tomoe and Musashi and started running away followed by an injured Raikou and Tamamo._

_Okita made a small smile as she saw Owain running away. She then looked at the black knight in front of her. "Receive the brilliance of my concealed sword!" she chanted her Noble Phantasm before launched herself in the air "One silent step..." she said before disappearing "Two steps infinite..." she then added before reappearing in front of Medraut "Three steps, a sword absolute!" she said before thrusting her sword at him "**Lightless, Three Stage thrust!"** she said appearing behind the black knight. _

_'Ah...he dodged it...' Okita thought before turning around and trying to attack him one more time. Her mind went black when she stopped feeling her right arm, she then looked at the ground and saw her limb laying there...she looked in the direction of where Owain escaped and let out a chuckle as she wasn't able to see her companions even with her enhanced senses 'it's my win...' she said before with a single swing Medraut decapitated her..._

_"_Hey Owain..." Mash said catching the attention of her nephew

"Oh...sorry! I'm ready whenever you are" Owain said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Thought to his surprise, his aunt pulled him into a hug. "This time everything will be different...Inigo, Cynthia and Severa are probably already recovered the blue gem and woke up Tiki..."

Owain hugged her back and nodded "Yeah...this time will be different..."

After a few moments the two broke the hug and nodded to each other before starting their attack...

**On the way to Valm**

After the Poster incident, The Ylissean army got on their ships and started navigating towards the other continent.

Arthur, Artoria, Chrom and Robin and Frederick were standing on the flagship of the army.

Frederick wasn't able to look at any of the presents in the face especially Artoria, he still wondered how the posters he pinned turned in such a mess and still wondered how they were able to change all the models of all the posters...

Arthur and Chrom were clearly embarrassed and spent most of the morning running around the camp to destroy the posters picturing them.

Artoria would have done the same thing if it wasn't for the fact all of her posters were quickly taken down by Frederick...

Robin instead was trying her best to hold her laughter. Fortunately Chrom was the only one receiving a poster of her and so she wasn't worried. She had the fortune of seeing Lon'qu running like a mad man out of his tent that was filled with posters of Merlin.

The rest of the Shepherds and Knight of the Round Tables were all scattered across the fleet in order to cover more ground for the upcoming battle...

Mordred was standing on the deck of the biggest ship of the army and with her there was Altria...

'" Watch after your sister," he said' Mordred thought inside her head 'As if I know how to look after a child! God...I would really like some tea right now!' she thought as a cup of tea was offered at her.

Mordred made a surprised expression as she saw Altria holding the cup of tea in her hands with sparkling eyes.

"How did you...?" Mordred started to say

"When you make that expression I know that you are thinking of having some tea!" The young knight replied with a beaming smile "So here you go, Mo-San Onee-Chan!"

Mordred brought her hand to her chest as she felt a very strange sensation wash over herself... 'I think I just got diabetes' Mordred thought as she looked forced herself to look at her step-sister

Altria was fidgeting a lot "Have I said something wrong!? I'm sorry!"

Mordred shook her head "No...you just caught me off guard...you shouldn't call me that...we may be sisters but I don't know you and I'm not the Mordred you knew"

Altria slowly calmed down her beaming smile was now a bittersweet one as she looked to the ground with eyes filled with sadness "You are right...I'm sorry...I didn't want to annoy you...it was rude of me...here's your tea..." she said before handing Mordred the tea...

A sense of guilt struck Mordred like an arrow right at her heart, she felt like she just kicked several times a puppy and that even though she kicked it, the puppy is still giving her affection...The knight sighed "Drop the onee-chan, I don't like it much...and also not many know that I'm not..."

Altria eyes lit up once again and she nodded vigorously "Okay Mo-san!" she said excitedly.

Mordred let out a sigh in defeat and nodded "Good..." she said before an awkward silence fell between the two, Altria kept staring at her sister while Mordred was looking at the horizon...

'What's up with her?!? Go do something!' Mordred said as she took a sip of the tea her sister gave her 'Oh shit this thing is good!' she thought before throwing a glance at Altria who was still smiling at her...

"it's very good" Mordred muttered in agreement

"Yeah, I've practiced a lot" Altria replied immediately before silence fell upon them again...

Mordred was actually starting to get nervous as Altria kept standing next to her still smiling. The knight decided to walk to the other side of the ship...but Altria kept following her...she then walked to the front of the ship...and Altria kept following her like a puppy...

Mordred sighed and turned around "Tell me something"

Altria nodded "Yes?"

"How was the me from the future?" The knight asked

Altria's eyes lit up "You were awesome! You taught me how to ride a horse and chose this armor for me!" she immediately said before a hint of sadness appeared in her eyes "After our father death, you became the lord of Camelot and didn't have much time to spend time with me..." she said before smiling again "But that's totally fine! I knew you needed to look after our people and organize the defense against Grima...it's just...without father...the castle felt a bit empty...and I..."

Mordred was struck by the idea of being Lord of Camelot, she felt happy but for some reason she also felt sad...probably because she became Lord thanks to Arthur's death...then she realized something "Where was your mother?"

"Mother...our father's death struck her the most...she never shed a tear...she kept jumping into battles...she rarely came back at the castle" Altria explained scratching the back of her head

Mordred slowly raised her hand then stroke the top of Altria's head "You must have felt very lonely huh?"

Altria looked at her with a shocked expression as her eyes slowly became wet.

"Oi oi!" Mordred as she started panicking a bit "don't cry!"

Altria started rubbing her eyes "S-Sorry! It's just...it's just you are right! Everyone else was busy fighting...and I...I" she started saying before hugging Mordred "I really felt lonely!"

Mordred stood there very awkwardly, her gaze looking at the soldiers of the ship who were gesturing her to comfort her sister 'How the hell am I supposed to that?!?' she wondered before slowly and awkwardly wrapping her sister with her right arm "It's okay! This time I'll reduce everyone who stands in our way into a pulp!" she said as Altria nodded.

Arthur then started to notice something...there was a flock_ of...crows? _

_'_That can't be good' he thought as the crows landed on ship bringing with them an unknown figure

"Wh-what's that? A storm of... crows?! Gods, it's upon us!" Chrom shouted as he got in his fighting stance

Suddenly Medea landed next to them, having sensed magic on the Flasgship...she waved her hand and the crows immediately dispersed revealing a plegian dark mage.

"WOAH IT'S HER THE GREAT CROW!" The plegian said excitedly"Or should I say seagull? ANYWAY, I'm a huge FAN of your work especially when you literally turned thousands of soldiers into ash Nya ha ha!"

"Is that so? If I'm not wrong those were your comrades" Medea replied

"Yeah, but I'm also a traitor of the Plegian army! I was the one of informed Panne of the plot against Emmeryn and the one who helped the lady right there dealing with the plegian soldiers at Ylisstol!" he said waving his hand at Lucina "It was a good time!"

"What's your name and what do you want from us?" Arthur asked

"I'm Henry and I wish to join you!" The dark mage said smirking a bit

"THE VALMESE FLEET!" the observer standing on top of the mainmast. The time has come...

"Seems like you'll have to occasion to show us your skills" Arthur said as he looked at the enemy fleet

"it will be my pleasure! Nya ha ha!" Henry replied

"Come with me" Medea said before starting floating the air thanks to her magic .

"What honor!" The Plegian mage said as he was once again surrounded crows and followed Medea in the air

Robin looked at the others and with a determined expression nodded "Remember the plan!" she shouted as everyone nodded and got on their positions...

Nero was standing on the deck of the ships that led the legionary fleet, she raised her hand as all the mages prepared themselves launch fireballs at the enemy ships while the Archers lit up their arrows. "AIM FOR THE SAILS!" Nero shouted as the ships were now in range. "FIRE!" The Roman emperor shouted before the sky got filled with thousands and thousands of arrows and spells. She was immensely pleased when she saw the sails of the Valmese army burning.

As soon as she saw the Valmese fleet losing its sails, Jeanne looked at the captain of the ship she was on "Get us near them!" she shouted as the captain nodded and changed the course of the ship which was followed by the other Templar ships. As soon as they placed themselves near the Valmese ship, Jeanne started her assault. The Saint of The Flag jumped on the enemy ship followed by the Templars and started taking down the crew with her pole when she had the occasion, she would just grab the enemy soldiers and throw them in the sea. The Templars immediately felt the difference between the Soldiers they have fought at Ferox and these ones. This time, they were way more armored and experienced.

In the meantime, Artoria was totally wrecking ship by ship with Rhongomyniad, her objective was to make a path for the ship where Arthur, Chrom and the Shepherds were so they could immediately attack the enemy flagship. Artoria looked at one of the ships when she heard ungodly screams, said ship was being attacked by Jack. The assassin was decapitating, gutting and skinning the poor crew of the ship without any mercy. Artoria returned to focus on her objective, she focused her mana in the spear in her hands that got wrapped with energy and struck yet another ship, the wood was immediately destroyed causing the ship to start sinking.

The ships that were to flank the templar and roman fleet found themselves attacked by Mordred, Altria and Gawain followed by the pegasus knights. Mordred wasn't holding back at all, the Valmese soldiers weren't able to keep with her speed, she was like a red lightning bolt that was striking everything on her path. Gawain and Cordelia were instead like eagles hunting down their prey. They would dive towards their enemy and strike their enemies with their weapons before repeating the process after regaining altitude.

"Ramming speed!" Arthur ordered as the enemy flagship was on sight

"Arthur are you sure the ship will not destroy upon impact?!?" Chrom shouted as he held on tight on the ship.

After a few seconds the two ships impacted with each other, Arthur didn't waste any time and immediately jumped on the enemy ship soon followed by Lancelot and the others.

Panne turned in her bunny form and started ripping and tearing the enemy soldiers to shreds. Lancelot was slightly uncomfortable by the scene since it reminded him about that one rabbit back in Camelot...he was forced to focus on the battle at hand when a ground of seven soldiers attacked him, he dodged their weapons and then swiftly killed them all with quick and coordinated attacks.

Sumia was having a bit of a hard time, there were too many archers and so she could not approach the enemy. But the problem didn't last for very long as Lissa joined the battle and shot each archer with her gun. The enemy took advantage of her need to reload to attack her in group but they were stopped and killed when Sumia and Galahad backed up the princess.

Lon'qu cursed under his breath as he was surrounded by heavy armored soldiers with shields and was in a very dangerous situation as he was cornered. Suddenly a rain of spells struck down the armored soldiers.

Lon'qu looked around for his savior and saw Merlin standing there with a sweet smile on her face.

His face turned a bit grim at that but... "t-thanks..." he mumbled before returning to fighting.

That made Merlin's smile grow wider as she started following him and helping him dealing with the enemies.

Cherche was teaming up with Agravain and Mustafa, the three Wyvern riders were protecting Arthur and Chrom from above by eliminating every enemy Wyvern rider and Pegasus knight. Those who slipped between their formation were immediately struck down by Tristan and his archers.

Maribelle and Bedivere were backing up the main force, the blonde haired young woman was healing any injured soldier that was too far away from Lissa or Nightingale while The knight protected her. Needless to say that no one was able to to get past Bedivere.

Brynhildr and Sigurd were protecting the Legionaries and Templars from any attacks from above.

Lucina was cutting through the enemy ranks with ease. Thanks to her enchanted armor she was able to withstand the heavy attacks of the Valmese soldiers while also being very fast and strong. At her side there was Arthur, his attacks were relentless but also precise and elegant. His invisible sword was giving his opponents a lot of problems since none of them was able to tell the measures of the blade, this led to the death of many soldiers.

Chrom was standing beside Robin, the couple was looking after each other's back. The two were slowly advancing towards the enemy commander that was barking orders to his soldiers.

Chrom leaped in the air and attacked him by thrusting his Falchion in his guts. The attack succeeded and the commander fell down on the ground

"Strike me down, and ten will take my place... You...have...lost!" he said before dying.

With the death of their commander, the remaining ships of the Valmese fleet started retreating...

"Now, it's my turn" Medea said as many magic circles appeared all around her. Said circles started bombarding the ships until nothing was left.

Henry, who was standing next to her, was... In ecstasy, he grabbed Medea's hands and looked at her right in the eyes "MARRY ME!"

"WHAT?!?" Medea replied stunned "NO!"

"Nya ha ha! You are right! There are more things to do before that!" he said laughing as Medea sighed.

The first battle was won...

**Back at Valm...**

Mash and Owain were fighting off the waves and waves of Valmese soldiers. Normally, two normal people wouldn't be able to keep fighting against an entire battalion but neither of Mash or Owain were normal people...they inherited the strength of their fathers and mothers after all...though they weren't immortals...

**In the meantime...**

"Our Master seems to be focused on something else huh?" Oda said as she marched along with the rebels... "How long before meeting up with Hijikata?"

"His message arrived two days ago and we have been marching since then" Ushi said calmly "If we don't meet up today we'll do it tomorrow"

Oda nodded "And how far away we are from the harbor?"

"Well...we can arrive today if we want...but if what the strangers said is true..." The rider started saying

"Our Master will face The Ylissean Heroic Spirits...if we go to the harbor now there's a high chance that our Master discovers our betrayal..." Ode concluded before sighing "Why things must be always this complicated..."

Ushi just shrugged before smirking "Well...at least we don't have to wait for Hijikata"

Hijikata walked in front of them followed by his troops "So you received the message huh?"

"Of course we did" Oda replied shrugging "So the Ylisseans are coming here huh? About time! I'm sick of working for the bad guys!"

"As if you are a good person..." Okita remarked

"I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO END THE WORLD! I JUST GOT HERE I WANT TO SEE LOTS OF THINGS!" Oda replied before a scout approached them

"Boss, the strangers are fighting alone again the soldiers..." The soldier said

"Then let's go!" Okita said "They are waiting for us!"

"We can't..." Hijikata said sighing "Otherwise they will discover our plans"

"Can't Tamamo hid us?!?" Okita asked

The Fox Girl Shook her head "If we do that for that long, he will notice that the contact has been severed even though he's focused on something else..."

"then we can only watch?!?" the Samurai said as the other sighed and nodded with grim expressions...

**Back to the sea...**

The Ylissean fleet was now going full speed towards Valm though the formation was way more different...there was one ship leading all the others, said ship was full with Heroic Spirits...they were the vanguard...

"I really don't like this..." Robin said as she standing on the deck of the flagship that was on the center of fleet... "We are using them as shields..."

"We can't help it...they said that those people are out of our league in a head-on fight" Chrom said sighing as he looked behind him where Lucina, Sumia, Cordelia and Lissa were.

Lucina and Sumia had a worried expression while Cordelia an angered one...Lissa was cheerful one...

"Something is happening your majesty!" A soldier shouted as he pointed in front of them.

Everyone paled when a flying ghost fleet appeared on the horizon...

Arthur looked at the ships in the sky and gritted his teeth. "BRACE YOURSELF!" he shouted

Francis looked down on the Ylissean fleet, she really didn't want to this but she needed to keep the act going... 'I hope you'll make it' she said before pointing her guns at the ship "**this is the beginning of the Wild Hunt!_" _she shouted as all ships opened fire on their target.**

Galahad seeing the thousands of thousands of beam of magic energy. He quickly slammed his shield on the deck of the ship **"****Lord Camelot!" he shouted as the white walls of Camelot appeared in front of the ship. When the beams of energy impacted with the walls, they caused a massive explosion that sent strong waves to the rest of the ships.**

'Well done' Francis thought before looking at Validar "They survived" she said as Validar looked at her with an angered expression.

"Then shoot them again!" He barked as the ghost ships disappeared

"I would but I lack the energy" The pirate said as the ship hit the sea once again

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!? YOU HAVE GRIMA'S ENERGY!" The plegian said

"How stupid can you be mongrel?" Gilgamesh said as he approached the two of them "You are our master, so you are providing our mana"

"WHAT?!?" Validar replied even more enraged

"You wanted control on more Servants even though you already controlled the Samurais" The King of The Heroes said "Your mana supplies were already under an incredible strain and now that Rider used her Noble Phantasm your aura is almost gone." Gilgamesh explained as he looked down on Validar. "Well, there's one thing left to do..."

"AND WHAT WOULD IT BE?"

"Sell deary our skin" Francis said smirking said as the ship started to approach Arthur's ship.

"Tsk! Even those command seals are fake" Gilgamesh said as Validar widened his eyes "You understand now? Morgan sent you to your death because you were a nuisance" he said as he summoned his axe and his stone book...before jumping on the enemy ship.

"Now, I shall test you all mongrels," The King of the Heroes said before several portals opened behind him. Out of the portals many spells were launched towards Arthur and his companion.

Soon after that Francis also jumped on the ship and opened fire with her guns.

Arthur dodged the spells and followed by Lancelot and Gawain, he charged at the King of the Heroes. Gilgamesh had to admit that he was running out of mana and that dodging the fight of the knights was hard in those conditions. Fortunately, his objective wasn't winning but to put up a flashy fight.

Francis started breathing heavily 'I can't go on anymore...this is bad...' She thought as she dodged another arrow sent by Tristan... 'Where the fuck is the caster?!?'

In the meantime, Arash and Leonardo sneaked on the back of the ship thanks to the help of the Old Man of Mountain. They were immediately confronted by Jack, Medea and Merlin. The three Heroic Spirits were about to attack their enemy when Arash dropped his bow and shook his head.

Merlin immediately understood the meaning of those actions and stopped Jack and Medea from attacking. Leonardo then gestured Francis' ship getting nods from Merlin...

**To Valm...**

Mash and Owain were breathing heavily...they have been fighting for hours and the Valmese soldiers just kept coming without giving them a break.

"they just keep coming..." Owain said as he dried some sweat from his forehead.

Mash nodded "We have to keep going...the harbor must be secured..." she said gasping a bit as the two of them were surrounded by another wave of soldiers.

Then suddenly gunshots filled the air. Mash and Owain to find the source of the shoots and smiled when they saw Oda standing on top of a rooftop with her Tanegashima in hand.

"Need some help?" she said as Hijikata jumped into the battle followed by the Shinsengumi and Heroic Spirits...

**Back in the sea...**

Validar fell on his knees as he felt the link between him amd his servants getting severed along with the one belonging to Grima...

Medea was standing behind him with Rule Breaker in her hands. Next to her there were Arash, Leonardo and the Old man of the mountain...

They were soon joined by Arthur and the other Heroic Spirits along with Gilgamesh and Francis.

"The plan was an absolute success!" Leonardo cheered as Gilgamesh glared at her.

"Silence...we almost got killed..." He muttered as he felt his body slowly regaining energy

"Oh come on! Weren't you be able to see the future?" Francis said smirking

"I see the possible futures and in quite we ended up dying in a lot of those" The King of the Heroes replied

"Though, you also didn't use all of your power, King of the Knights" Leonardo remarked smiling

"Don't call that here..." Arthur said calmly.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow and was about to reply "Listen to him" Gilgamesh said as he looked at her right in the eyes.

"Anyway, we knew you didn't wish to fight against us" Arthur said calmly

"HOW?!?" Validar barked as he tried to get up only to get hit by Lancelot.

At this point, Arthur's ship was joined by the rest of the fleet. Robin and Chrom quickly jumped on Arthur's ship followed by the Shepherds.

"Thank the Gods! You are all alive!" Chrom said sighing in relief

"That attack made my skin crawl! Fortunately, Galahad is a walking fortress" Robin said sighing in relief.

Lissa immediately went to Galahad and checked his body conditions.

"I'm okay Lissa" Galahad said smiling

"I know how you shield works!" Lissa replied "It can block everything but while protecting the others you hurt yourself!" she said as she sighed in relief when she found no injuries.

Altria then walked to her father along with her mother. Arthur gestured his daughter "We had a little bit of help from the future"

Validar was shocked...then he started chuckling and he laughed. Morgan...Morgan has failed! She also let those pesky kids go back in time...though he still needed to do something... Validar looked at Robin

"Heed my call, Robin..." he said as Robin brought her hand to her head with a pained expression "Help your father! Join me! And we'll show that witch that you are the only fitting vessel for him! Give me the Emblem! And together we'll destroy them all!"

Arthur widened his eyes when he saw Robin slowly raising her hand in Chrom's direction...

"I-I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY!" Robin shouted as Validar started laughing before his head fell to the ground and Robin fainted...The Old Man of the Mountain was standing on the decapitated corpse of the Plegian Lord.

"The link has been severed" He said solemnly...


End file.
